A Twisted Direction
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to A Darker Direction Since coming to The Vampire Diaries with her best friend Lucy, Faith Hudson has become a Salvatore, a vampire, found herself in a love triangle, and nearly died on Founder's Day. What could top that? Katherine, maybe?. Elena/Faith/Anna and Stefan/Lucy/Damon.
1. The Return

Faith's POV

"I need to go check on Elena." I told Anna. "She could be in trouble."

I rushed over to the Gilbert house. I went inside to find that no one was there, or at least downstairs. I figured Elena must've already gone to the hospital.

Lucy's POV

We were in the waiting room. All I was hearing was that it didn't sound good. They said that she had internal bleeding. It looked like nothing short of a miracle would save her. I then saw Damon was there and got an idea. Sure it wasn't best plan, but when the alternative was letting her die…okay it probably was the best plan.

"I need your help." I told him. "I need you to give Caroline some of your blood."

"Okay." He replied. I wasn't expecting him to agree to it, so easily.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Stefan asked.

"I'm running out of options." I pointed out. "It looks like it might be the only option."

"Look, it'll be out of her system in a day and she's in the safest place that she could be right now." Damon reasoned as I noticed Bonnie coming over to us.

"She's right Stefan." She declared. "We have to save her."

"Okay, let's do it." Stefan agreed before Damon walked off.

Faith's POV

I waited in the house and noticed a spot of blood on the floor. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

Suddenly, the door opened and Elena walked in. I was a bit surprised that she was alone.

"So did you go to the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah." She responded. Something didn't seem right about her.

"You know I'm really sorry for all that I put you through. I've just been really confused. I apologized. She didn't really respond. Something definitely didn't seem right. "So, how is Caroline?"

"She's not good." She responded as she hugged me and began to cry. That was when it hit me. I shoved her back.

"Hmm, I guess you're not as easy to fool as Damon." Katherine replied.

"Where's Elena?" I asked.

"I don't know." She remarked. "Though, she might have gone to the hospital because John seemed to be missing his fingers. You know a newbie vamp like you doesn't stand a chance against someone like me."

I decided that I was going to try anyway. I shoved her against the wall. I wished that I had some sort of wooden object. Suddenly, the door began to open and I lost my focus, which allowed her to break my arm and throw me to the floor and dart away. I snapped it back into place as I noticed Stefan, Damon, and Elena.

"What happened?" Elena questioned as I got up.

"Katherine happened." Damon replied.

"She said that she fooled you." I stated. "What did she mean by that?"

"She kissed me." Damon remarked. "I thought that she was Elena and she was going for payback based on what you did to her. I only kissed back a little bit."

"Faith, I would never do that." Elena declared. "I'm just glad that you're alright."

"So do you know anything about Caroline?" I inquired.

"I gave her some blood." Damon explained. "She'll be fine."

"Right now we need to figure out what we're going to do about Katherine." Stefan declared.

"Before we do that, I need to go upstairs." Elena stated.

She went upstairs and a few minutes later, she came back down.

"I told Jeremy everything." She replied. "I don't want to keep any secrets from him anymore, especially since things didn't work out last time. So what are we doing about Katherine?"

"Nothing." Damon answered. I glared.

"Katherine has been invited in." Elena pointed out. I couldn't help but wonder who did it. "What are we going to do?"

"Move." Damon suggested.

"Would it kill you to be serious?" I questioned.

"If Katherine wanted to kill you, you would be dead." Damon pointed out. "Since you are not, she obviously has other plans."

"We haven't seen Katherine in 146 years." Stefan replied. "We have no idea what she is planning. There has to be some way that we can find out."

"We should ignore." Damon explained. "Since she's an attention whore, she'll come out and make a move and then we can kill her."

"How are you going to do that?" Elena asked.

"Well we could stake her, set her on fire, cut her head off…" Damon listed.

"Maybe we should talk to John about this." Elena suggested. "He was working with Isobel and maybe he'll know why she tried to kill him."

"The only reason that we need to see John is to finish the job." Damon opined. I did kind of want to rip his heart out for what he did.

"I agree with Elena." Stefan replied. "We need to find out what John knows."

Lucy's POV

I stayed the night in the hospital with Matt. Mom had to leave because there was a lot of sheriff business as a result of Founder's Day. The good news was that I knew it worked.

"Hey, you two, how's Caroline?" Bonnie asked as she walked into the waiting room.

"See for yourself." I declared as we took her into my sister's room where Caroline was sitting up.

"_Jersey Shore's _on." She declared. I couldn't help but laugh and smile. Bonnie gave her a tight hug. "Aw, why are you being so mushy?"

"I'm just really glad that you're okay." Bonnie declared. If she had died, it would have been her fault for not dispelling the device. I wasn't sure why Tyler was affected by it though. It may have been a good thing even with the hassle that it created.

Faith's POV

Elena and I were at the hospital together because I didn't want her to be alone with John. I was wearing a short-sleeved black dress that was almost Native American in design due to the look of being covered in beads it presented.

"Let's do this." Elena declared. We walked into his room where he seemed to be sleeping. "John?"

John woke up and then looked at us and tried to touch the call button, but I raced over and stopped him from doing it.

"I'm Elena, not Katherine." She explained.

"You might not want to try that." I told him. "We know what Katherine did to you."

"And we want to know why." Elena added.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"We were hoping that you could tell us." She stated. As I looked at him, all I could think about was that it was karmic justice.

"I don't know." He stated as he tried to sit up.

"Sit down." I commanded as I pushed him back.

"We want to know what she's doing here and what she wants." Elena declared.

"She's going to try again." I added. "In order to protect you, we'll need to know why she did it in the first place."

"Why would I tell you?" He challenged.

"If you're not going to tell me, then tell your daughter." I suggested.

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart a while ago." He replied. "Last night was the first time that I saw Katherine. So if you're not going to kill me, get out because I can't stand seeing either of you next to her."

"You're such a pathetic and hateful man." Elena remarked before she walked out of the room.

At that point, I had decided that I had had enough. I bit into my wrist, twice because I couldn't get it right the first time and then stuffed it into his mouth and forced him to drink from me and swallow. He coughed as I removed it from his mouth.

"Maybe you're not afraid to die, so maybe I'll turn you instead and then you'll be forced to hate yourself more than you already do." I declared. "You have 12 hours to get out of town or I will kill you and force you to drink blood."

I then left the room hoping that I made an impression. I found that Elena was outside.

"What took so long?" She asked.

"I stayed behind so I could have a nice chat with your father." I lied.

"Did you threaten him?" She asked. I blushed and hung my head a little bit.

"I might've." I answered nervously.

"Good." She replied. That wasn't the response that I was expecting. "I don't want someone like him in my life. I know I shouldn't feel like that, but I do. So I have to go. Jeremy, Jenna, and I were all going to go to the Lockwoods' together."

"Okay, I'll see you later." I declared. I decided not to kiss her. I was extremely confused. I chose Elena and then she dumped me and then she seemed to want me back, or maybe she just wanted to be friends. I didn't know if I wanted to be with or Anna.

I supposed that the place to start would be by going to the mayor's wake with her.

"So do we have any plans for how to deal with Katherine?" Anna asked me.

"We don't have any good ones." I answered. "Do you think you can do anything about her?"

"I'd have to know where to find her." She replied. "And there's also the fact that Katherine likes to fight dirty."

We walked near the house where I noticed that Tyler was on greeting duty.

"Hey, Faith, and hey…I don't know your name, but it's good to see you." He said.

"It's Anna." She replied.

"Well come in." He invited.

As soon as we walked in, I heard some doors walk in and saw that Katherine had Bonnie by the neck.

"Put her down, Katherine." I ordered.

"You know you're very cute." Katherine declared as she dropped the witch.. "It's like a cat that thinks it's a tiger."

"Well I am a tiger." Anna remarked.

"Then how about you two walk with me?" Katherine suggested.

We headed through the house and Katherine started to chew on a chocolate-covered strawberry. It made me really want to eat one.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping to be in a public place." She declared. "Tell me, are you always so mean to people when you first meet them?"

"Well you're trying to impersonate Elena." I pointed out. "I don't take kindly to that."

"But it's so much fun." She declared. "Damon is here somewhere. I'm trying to avoid him."

"Maybe you shouldn't have kissed him." Anna suggested.

At that point, Matt walked up.

"Hey, guys." He remarked.

"Hey, Matt, I heard that Caroline was feeling better." She declared. I couldn't help but wonder how she knew.

"Thanks, Elena." He stated before he walked away.

"Is it just me, or does he have the bluest eyes that you've ever seen?" She asked.

"You need to leave, Katherine." I ordered.

"There you go again, trying to be threatening." She stated. "Let's not have a couples' fight though."

"Just tell us why you're here." Anna remarked in exasperation. "By the way, they broke up."

"Well as you probably know, I have a thing for Salvatores." She joked. "So what was it that caused the lesbian power couple of Mystic Falls to break up? I wonder if the answer is right in front of me. Anyway, I wanna go outside."

She held her hand out, and neither of us took it.

"What game are you playing?" I asked.

"Why do you two wanna play?" She questioned.

"We don't know the rules." Anna pointed out.

"Who said that they were any rules?" Katherine countered. "I could teach you."

The Lockwoods had a very large backyard. They had a fucking pound in it. I couldn't understand why they needed a pond in their backyard. Having a pool would have made more sense. Maybe having a pond was considered classy or something.

"Let's go for a swim." Katherine suggested.

"It's February and that water is 5 feet deep." Anna stated. "Not to mention people would think we're weird."

"So did anyone ever tell you where the Lockwoods got all of their land from?" Katherine asked me. "It was the tomb vampires. They just snatched it all up because it was theirs for the taking."

"But they were your friends, weren't they?" I inquired. "Didn't you turn most of them?"

"Well they would be after me for one." She declared. "You know maybe I attacked John because he killed your girlfriend's mom."

"Did you?" Anna asked.

"Nope." Katherine answered with a giggle. "So I know all about your relationship with Elena. I even know that you got in a car crash chasing after her."

"Shouldn't you be bothering Stefan or Damon?" Anna replied.

"You know it's good to know that you're pretty much exactly as Stefan described you." I remarked. "I don't want to play your games, so you can just leave because if you don't I will rip your heart out."

"I should really find some yarn for you to play with." She stated. I prepared to pounce but she pushed me to the ground. Before Anna could even move, Katherine impaled her with a metal pole through the abdomen.

"Have fun girls." She remarked before she walked off.

Lucy's POV

I ended up finding Faith and Anna in the yard. The latter was impaled against a tree. I was currently wearing a grey top with a navy cardigan and skirt with fishnets and my hair up. I removed the pull. I assumed that Katherine was the culprit.

"Are you two going to be okay?" I asked as I cleaned Anna off. I never thought that I would be in such a position. It was good that she was wearing black.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Anna replied. "It looks like Katherine has replaced John at the top of villains chart, even though I'm still not one hundred percent sure that killing my mom was her idea or not. She's just dangerous. I may be older than her, but she's a much better fighter."

"What about you face?" I questioned.

"I'm not very good at this." I stated. "I suck as a vampire."

"You know I could teach you how to do everything if you want." Anna replied. You know as much as I had wanted Faith to be with Elena, I couldn't deny the chemistry that they had. I had a feeling that they would be together. I just didn't know when.

So after the delay of the site being down, this story is finally up. Katherine seems to like flirting with people and Lucy has started shipping Faith and Anna. Please do not forget to review.


	2. Brave New World

Faith's POV

I was naked next to Anna in my bed. I hadn't exactly picked her but I had had sex with her. She was really good at cuddling.

"So do you know what we can do about Katherine?" I asked.

"Well like I said, she fights dirty." She replied. "She loves to get inside your head and sometimes she'll leave you confused on whether or not she wants to fuck you."

"Have you ever had sex with her?" I asked curiously.

"Once in the 30s." She admitted. "I actually thought that there was a possibility tha she loved me, but she didn't. The main lesson in that is never ever let Katherine manipulate you."

"You know being here with you is so nice." I commented. "It's too bad that choosing isn't this easy."

"I thought you did choose me." She remarked.

"No, and I don't know what I want." I declared. "I'm sorry, but I just really needed someone to hold me after what happened today."

"I don't mind being your warm body, but I could be here for you every night." She offered.

"Give me some time to figure this out." I bargained. "I'm just tired now and want to sleep."

Lucy's POV

In the morning, I was at school helping set up some sort of carnival with Elena and Bonnie. I wasn't entirely sure what it was for. I was wearing a black and white striped tee with and red heart above my heart, a black leather jacket and black pants.

"It was freaky. Katherine looked just like you." Bonnie stated.

"Well she is my ancestor." Elena replied.

"This wasn't a resemblance, this was a replica. It was almost like she was your identical twin." The witch declared. "How do we know that Katherine isn't out there somewhere pretending to be you?"

"I don't know, but I'd rather not think of it." Elena stated. "If I keep worrying about it, I'll go insane. I just want to make sure that this is perfect because if it isn't Caroline will kill us."

"I don't know how she does all of this stuff." Bonnie replied.

"It's because she's not human." I joked. I hoped that she wouldn't die with Damon's blood in here because I didn't want that to become true.

Faith's POV

I was at school with Anna in my cheerleading uniform. I noticed Jeremy and walked over because I needed to talk to him.

"Hey, Jeremy, you got a sec?" I asked.

"What's up?" He questioned.

"I got something for you." I declared as I handed him a bottle of water.

"You got me water?" He asked in confusion.

"It's vervain water." Anna remarked. "It's the same stuff that's in your bracelet."

"This way, you'll be protected from vampires if anyone manages to get your bracelet off." I added. "Vervain is toxic to vampires."

"You mean like poison?" He asked.

"It's more like an allergen." Anna explained. "It won't kill us but ingesting it weakens us and can cause fainting."

"Why is it vervain?" He wondered.

"Well legend has it that vervain grew at the base of a mystical tree that could kill vampires." Anna declared.

"You two are pretty confident in telling me all of the ways that I can kill you." He noted.

"Jeremy, if we thought you were going to kill us, we wouldn't be giving you vervain." I replied with a smile.

"Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it." He muttered.

"Just let it go, Jeremy." I declared. "You said that you didn't want to remember Vicki as someone who wanted to hurt you and honestly, it's not like he killed you or anything."

Later in the day, I noticed Amber.

"Hey, I was looking for you." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have something that I need to give you." I declared before pulling a charm bracelet off of my bag. "This contains vervain. It'll protect you from compulsion. Unfortunately, it can't protect you from being bitten, but this will help."

"You know you could just erase my memory of everything that I know." She pointed out.

"I could, but I want to believe that I can trust you." I declared. "I trust that you won't tell anyone because you haven't yet and that you're not a threat."

"What's it like being a vampire, just out of curiosity?" She inquired.

"Well it was hard to adapt to at first, but I'm getting the hang of it." I explained. "Honestly, the bigger problem right now is my love life. Can I get your opinion on something? I have two girls that I'm kind of in love with. One of them is Elena and the other is a vampire. I'm not entirely sure who to pick. Do you have an opinion on it?"

"Well wouldn't Elena have to be a vampire for you two to be together?" She asked.

"In the long run, but I can date a human, even though I haven't actually slept with Elena since I turned." I admitted.

"Have you slept with the vampire?" She questioned.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well I don't think anyone can really decide but you." She declared.

Later in the night, I got ready for the carnival, wearing a black dress with a pink blazer.

"You know I never did get a chance to tell you how sexy you look in your cheerleading uniform." Anna commented.

"You know the squad is a girl down since Bonnie quit." I remarked.

"There is no way that is going to happen." She told me.

"Come on, you'll look sexy." I repeated. "I'll even let you try mine on and I know that you can learn the routine."

"Well if I join the squad, I think that we should go on a proper date." She bargained.

"Alright, I guess I can do that." I agreed. You know while Caroline is in the hospital, I'm technically in charge and I know where they keep the extra uniforms. Let's go get you one."

"So why doesn't the uniform have the school name on it?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I replied. As we walked, I couldn't help but notice that Tyler was arm-wrestling against some older guy. "Who's that?"

"That would be Tyler's uncle, Mason Lockwood." Damon remarked.

"Damon seems to think that there is some sort of supernatural element to them." Stefan added.

I then realized that I probably should have known that Tyler had an uncle.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've seen him." I commented. I was pretty sure that no one suspected anything. He did seem familiar though. At that moment, he pinned Tyler down. "Anyway, we need to go into the school."

I took Anna into the equipment room and pulled out the single cheerleading uniform that was inside. I wasn't sure why Bonnie had quit. Maybe she thought that she couldn't be as cheerful if she was a witch or something. I didn't know.

"So you should probably try it on to make sure that it fits." I remarked.

"You know that Bonnie and I are pretty much the same size, as am I with you." She replied before she put it on.

"It looks good." I remarked. "So when do you want to go out?"

"Not tomorrow because I have a paper that I need to work on." She remarked. I smiled. "What?"

"It's just funny that you actually care about school." I stated.

"Believe it or not, this is my first time going to school." She declared. "I never saw the need to do it before and I want to prove that I can be a good student. Maybe sometime in the future, I'll be a rebel that always gets detention, which I would use compulsion to get out of."

I was about to say something about her being a bad girl before I heard what sounded like someone being thrown to the floor. I raced over and saw that it was Damon.

"Is Katherine here?" I asked.

"No, but we have a problem." He replied. "Blondie's a vampire. Tell everyone to meet in Ric's room. Well, what are you waiting for? Send out of those group texts."

I texted Elena, Stefan, and Lucy and we all headed to Ric's room. Anna was also there, having changed back into her regular clothes. We quickly filled them in on what had happened.

"How did this happen?" Elena asked.

"Well I fed her some blood and Katherine must have killed her." Damon explained.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because she's an evil manipulative bitch." I replied.

"What does 'Game on.' mean?" Stefan mused.

"It means that she's playing dirty." Damon declared.

"Why Caroline?" Lucy inquired.

"It was probably because she already had vampire blood in her system." I pointed out.

"She must be confused about what is going on." Elena remarked.

"Yeah, not exactly." Damon replied. "She seemed to remember everything that I compelled her to forget and I made her forget a lot of things."

"We have to find her." Stefan declared.

"And kill her." Damon added.

"No, we are not killing my sister." Lucy argued.

"She knows who we are." Damon pointed out. "She's a liability."

"No." I repeated.

"Need I remind you of a tragic tale of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon asked. "Caroline of all people won't make it as a vampire."

"Need, I remind you of a not-so-tragic tale of a girl named Faith Salvatore?" I challenged. "If I can make it as a vampire, so can she. We are not going to kill her. End of story."

Damon then walked out of the room. I had a feeling that someone should be watching him, but I already didn't know where he was. I ran off to try to find him.

Lucy's POV

I was still in shock. I couldn't believe that my sister was a vampire. Well I understood it from a show standpoint. They wanted to develop her character more by having her find out about vampires by becoming one. It would be nice to be able to talk to her about this stuff.

"So you don't think that Damon's right, do you?" Elena asked as Stefan punched the bookcase.

"He probably is right." Stefan declared. "She probably is going to die even if it isn't tonight."

"No we can't let that happen." I replied. "We didn't go through all of this trouble to save her just to let her die. We need to find her and get her under control probably before Damon finds her."

Faith's POV

We began to look for her. I smelled blood and heard some voices and quickly rushed in that direction. I tackled Damon to the ground as he was trying to stake Caroline, whose face was covered in blood. I couldn't believe that I had managed to do it.

"I told you that we're not killing her." I explained.

"Well that was before this happened." Damon remarked. He showed me the body in the truck. I saw the puddle of blood and licked my lips, but there was a more pressing issue. "This is what we need to do."

"Caroline is not Vicki." I argued. By this point, Caroline was probably a bit confused.

"Damon, stop!" Lucy commanded. At that point, Caroline noticed Elena.

"Get away from me. You killed me!" She screamed.

"Caroline, that wasn't me." Elena argued. "That was Katherine."

"Why did she look like you?" The blonde vampire shouted.

"We don't know." Lucy replied. "Caroline, it's me, your sister. We need you to calm down."

"She's going to die." Damon remarked.

"Well it's not going to be tonight." Stefan stated.

"Yes it is." Damon replied as he grabbed the stake off of the ground. I acted quickly and threw myself in front of her. Because I was shorter, the stake pierced my sternum. It really hurt.

"We're not killing her." I declared as I pulled it out. I took some deep breaths. If he had aimed any lower, I would probably be dead. At that moment, Anna grabbed both mine and Caroline's hands and took us to the outdoor bathroom.

"I'm a murderer. I'm a monster." Caroline declared as she frantically washed her hands. I almost expected her to say 'Out damn spot'.

"Caroline, you need to calm down." Anna remarked but Caroline kept washing. I then noticed the veins appearing under her eyes.

"Ugh, why do this keep happening to my face?" She asked in frustration.

"Caroline, it's something that happens when you're a vampire." I explained as I grabbed onto her. I then showed her the veins under my own eyes. "You can make it stop. You can control it and make it go away. Just take a deep breath."

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" She replied softly.

"We don't know, but she's not going to get away with it." I promised. "I do whatever I need to help you."

Lucy's POV

So Bonnie showed up and we had to tell her what happened. Needless to say, she did not take it well. She actually tried to light Damon on fire. It took both Elena and I to convince her to stop.

I then took Caroline home and to the door.

"You have to be invited in to come into the house." I explained. "Caroline, please come in. Now it's important that Mom doesn't find out about this."

"Okay." She replied.

Later in the night, I mean _much_ later in the night, I heard something against my window. I opened it to the see that Stefan was there.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked.

"I know it's late, but I wanted to make sure that you were okay." He replied. "I also wanted to take you somewhere. Get dressed."

"This is crazy." I replied.

We ended up going back to the school. It was freakishly empty.

"So I wanted to make sure that my girlfriend got to experience a kiss on the top of the Ferris wheel." He explained.

"Shouldn't there be someone watching this?" I asked.

"I compelled the guard to take a break." He explained. "Now I need you to grab onto me."

"How are we going to get up there?" I asked. "Do you know how to run this thing?"

"Nope." He replied. "So we are going to go up the old-fashioned way."

He then jumped quickly to the top and I gasped. I was a bit scared, but he relieved my fears with a kiss.

So what's going to happen with Amber? How does she fit into the story? Also Caroline's a vampire, but you already new that would happen. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

Faith's POV

We called Elena and Lucy over to the boarding house because Damon had something that he wanted to discuss. Ric then walked in the door and Damon went to greet him.

"Hey, Ric, can I get you anything? Bourbon? Coffee? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asked.

"Stefan said that he had something that he needed to talk about." Ric stated.

"Yes, we needed to talk to you about the Lockwoods." Damon declared. "The vervain didn't affect them but the Gilbert device affected the mayor and Tyler."

"Also Mason exhibited superhuman abilities when fighting one of the carnival workers." Stefan added. I couldn't help but wonder how I had missed it.

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Ric asked.

"You wouldn't but your dead, not dead vampire wife might." Damon explained.

"Didn't Isobel have some research?" I asked. "Was there anything besides vampires and witches?"

"She also researched lycanthropes." He declared.

"Yes, I knew it was werewolves!" Anna shouted. We all stared at her "Sorry."

"No way. There is no way that werewolves can exist." Damon denounced. "I've been on this earth for 170 years and I've never seen one. This is all way too Lon Chaney."

"Well I've been around longer and have seen one." Anna argued. "Also Lon Chaney never played a werewolf."

"So what can we do about this?" Lucy asked. "Is there any possible way to look at Isobel's research?"

"Well Isobel's research in Mystic Falls is restricted to vampires, but she has other research in her office at Duke." Ric explained.

"Great, so make a call so we can go there." Damon suggested. "I still don't think that these werewolves exist, but if they do and Mason and Tyler are wolves, I do know that it doesn't usually turn out well for vampires like me and I need to know how to stop them."

"You know someone needs to help Caroline out." Lucy piped in. "I can tell that she's getting sick of being locked up."

"I'm going to help her." I declared. "No one's been through what she's going through more recently than I have. We can bond over it."

"Are you sure that you're prepared to teach her?" Elena asked.

"I can do this." I declared. "Besides, I'll have Anna helping and I'll be able to call Stefan if I absolutely need to. I'm going to need you to trust me."

Lucy's POV

The next day, I was in my room with Stefan as I got ready to go to Elena's. I was wearing a blue tee with a black, white, and blue skirt with horseshoes and some older shapes on it.

"So what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I was going to see if I could find out where Katherine is staying." He answered. I had almost forgotten about her.

"So I should probably get going." I declared.

When I got to the door, I found that Matt was at the door. He was a bit of a problem.

"Caroline can't see you right now." I declared. "She's sleeping."

"Well could you tell her to call me?" He requested.

"I'll make sure that she gets the message." I stated.

Faith's POV

I was with Elena in her room as she got ready. I wore a black top and leggings with an orange tutu and leather jacket.

"You know I could wait to go until after this thing with Caroline is taken care of." She offered.

"I don't really think everyone else would be happy with your decision to change the schedule just before you leave" I told her.

"Well I just don't know if I'm comfortable with you being alone with Anna." She pointed out.

"Elena, you broke up with me. We're not together." I reminded her. "It means that I get to decide whether I want you back or want to be with her. Besides, I really think that you should learn some stuff about your birth mother before she was a vampire wench. Plus since it's a full moon and we have no idea how this stuff works, it needs to be done today."

"Elena, Alaric's here." Jenna called from downstairs. We headed downstairs. "So are you going too Faith?"

"No, I'm staying here." I replied. I was pretty sure that she didn't know that we broke up.

We went outside where Stefan, Lucy, and Damon were.

"Sorry you can't come, Stefan." Damon teased. Lucy responded by giving Stefan a big wet kiss. "Okay time to go."

Lucy's POV

Elena and I were in the backseat as the car rolled along.

"So are you still mad at me?" He asked me. I said nothing. "You know that's pretty childish."

"Well you did try to kill her sister." Ric pointed out. That was just the latest of his offenses.

"But I didn't." He stated. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

Faith's POV

I went back to home to retrieve Anna and then we headed down to the Grill to talk to Bonnie.

"I don't know how to make a daylight ring." She stated.

"Well Emily made mine, so it's in her spell book." Anna replied.

"That doesn't mean that I want to make it easier for her to kill someone else." Bonnie declared.

"You know I bet you can't actually do it." Anna remarked. "I knew Emily Bennett. Emily Bennett was a friend of mine. You are no Emily Bennett."

"Fine, I'll do just to show you that I can." She replied. That was genius.

Lucy's POV

We arrived at Duke and got out of the car.

"So technically, Isobel was employed by the Anthropology Department." Ric explained as we headed into the building. There was a girl at the desk. "Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I was here to see my wife Isobel's office."

"Yes, I remember." She declared. "I'm Vanessa Munroe, graduate student Comparative Folklore. Isobel was one of my professors. I'll get her keys. I have to ask did they ever find anything out about her?"

"No." He lied before we headed down to the office. "These are my friends, Damon, Lucy, and Elena."

She let us into the office. It looked kind of dusty, but I assumed that was because it hadn't been used in a while.

"I'll get the light." Vanessa replied as we began to look around. After a few seconds, I noticed an arrow flying through the air and into Damon's back. That looked painful. Ric grabbed her and held her against the wall. "Okay, I freaked. I read Isobel's research Damon Salvatore died in 1864 and there is no way that Katherine Pierce could be alive."

"Get it out, Lucy." He begged. "I can't reach it and it's causing me great pain."

"I want you to apologize first." I stated.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He declared. I just stood there. "Fine, I'm sorry. Now get it out."

I pulled it out swiftly.

"That bitch is dead." He remarked.

Elena then walked over to Vanessa.

"My name is Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce." She declared.

Faith's POV

We walked into Caroline's house. I was glad that Lucy had invited us in because it would have become a lot more complicated if we couldn't enter.

"So I don't even get to pick the ring that I wear for the rest of my life?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, style isn't as important as not burning in the sun." I pointed out.

"Now I need to explain the rules." Bonnie declared.

"No, you don't." Anna replied. "Just cast the fucking spell."

Bonnie put the ring in the sun and then said something before putting it on Caroline's finger.

"It's done." She stated. "I told you I could do it."

"Okay, Caroline, let's go." I declared. I was beginning to get tired of Bonnie's attitude.

I took her out to the woods.

"So what are we doing out here?" She asked.

"Well there's an old adage. Give a man a fish, he eats today. Teach a man to fish and he eats for life." I explained. "I'm going to teach you how to feed and control your thirst. Now since I can't exactly take you hunting humans, we're going to hunt some animals."

"So you want me to kill innocent animals?" She asked.

"It's a lot better than eating humans." Anna replied. "No one is going to miss a few rabbits."

"This isn't easy." I declared. "If you're not serious about learning to control this, we might as well just stake you now."

"Look, I haven't been out in the sun for days and Matt told me that he loved me and I've been avoiding him and everyone is at the swimming hole, but I can't go and now you two want me to eat bunnies." Caroline ranted as Anna couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "And now you're laughing at me."

"I'm sorry, this isn't funny." Anna apologized. "It's just when you become a vampire, everything about you is magnified."

"It's not always good." I declared. "I was indecisive before and I have a hard time choosing anything."

"So you're saying that I'm an insecure, neurotic, control freak…on crack?" She asked.

"Pretty much." I stated. "Look, let's just try to get through this. If you can do this, we can head down to the swimming hole and do whatever. Anna do you think you can get us some swimsuits?"

"It wouldn't do any good." Anna remarked. "We'd need somewhere to change."

"Okay then we can head back to the house and get changed there." I stated. "Now let's eat some bunnies."

It didn't take long for me to remember why I hated animal blood. It tasted so foul. I had to remember to get some blood when I went home.

We headed to the swimming hole with me in a white bikini and Anna in a black one while Caroline wore a blue one-piece.

"Why did I have to wear this one?" Caroline asked. "Also you two seem to clearly be a couple. What happened with Elena?"

"We're actually not a couple." I commented. "But is basically the reason that Elena and I aren't together anymore. Like I said, I'm indecisive."

"So why did you bring me here?" She questioned.

"Because this place is a good place to get connected with your humanity." Anna replied. "You've got friends here. Just make sure not to tell them anything."

It didn't take but a few seconds for her to look at Matt with another girl and barge over. She also compelled the girl to go away.

"Is there any reason that Caroline is so pissed at my sister?" Amber asked as she appeared behind me. It was at that time that I remembered that the girl was Amber's adopted sister. It made sense because they had the same last name.

"Caroline's kind of a vampire now." I explained. "Today's her first day out in the sun."

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Amber questioned.

"Probably." I declared. 'Now if you excuse me, I need to go and head out to the water."

Lucy's POV

We were looking through the various boxes to see if we could find anything useful.

"I think we found something." Ric declared. Elena and I went over to see that they had some kind of parchment. "It's something called the Curse of the Sun and the Moon. Legend has it that vampires and werewolves used to roam freely before a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Now vampires are killed by the sun and werewolves can only turn on a full moon."

"Okay, so then the werewolves will turn tonight." I declared. "Is there anything else?"

"It says here that a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire." Vanessa explained. At that point, Elena immediately took out her phone.

Faith's POV

"Hey, Elena." I declared.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at the swimming hole." I explained. "Why? Why do you sound so nervous?"

"You need to get inside because apparently a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire." She told me.

"Okay, I just need to find Caroline and then I'll head inside." I promised before hanging up. I then looked at Anna who was dripping a little. "Do you know where Caroline is?"

"I think that she went into the woods with Matt." She explained.

"We need to find her and get out of here because a werewolf bite is supposed to be fatal to a vampire." I stated.

"I knew that but are we even sure that the Lockwoods are werewolves?" She asked.

"No, but it's probably not something worth taking a chance on." I declared as we headed out in to the woods.

We found that Caroline was not having sex with Matt in the woods. She was feeding on him. I had to rip her off and she struggled.

"Caroline, stop." I ordered.

"Did I hurt Matt?" She asked in shock. At that moment, I heard a howl. "He was the last person I wanted to hurt."

"You can feel guilty later." I declared. "Now we need to run. There's a werewolf in these woods and we need to get it away from him."

Suddenly, we found ourselves face-to-face with Tyler. That meant the wolf had to be Mason.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I said that everyone needed to be out of here before dark."

Before we could say anything, a wolf pounced on Caroline. I did the only thing that I could think of and pushed it off her. It looked at me and I wondered how I would fight it.

"NO!" Tyler yelled. It looked at him and then ran off. A few minutes later, we were back by the swimming hole and we found Matt.

"I shouldn't be with him, should I?" Caroline asked.

"Relationships between humans and vampires don't work." Anna replied. "You need to let him go now and also compel him to forget that you bit him."

I looked at her as she did it flawlessly. I couldn't believe that she was better at compulsion than me despite only being a vampire for a few days.

Lucy's POV

We got home and Damon decided to walk me to my door.

"So I just have to tell you that I wasn't thinking straight the other night." He replied. "I didn't consider your feelings and I'm sorry for that. Do you forgive me?"

"This is your last chance." I told him before I headed inside.

So there seems to be hope for any Lucy and Damon shippers out there. Faith is still as confused as ever but at least she avoided being werewolf food. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Memory Lane

Faith's POV

I woke up after some weird dream that involved me being alive in 1864. What was especially weird was the fact that my hair was still multi-colored, even though I was pretty sure such a dye didn't exist then. What was especially strange was that I was dancing with Katherine. I was dancing with Katherine while Anna looked on. I knew noticed that I wasn't alone in bed. Elena was by my side in her underwear.

"Mmm…what's wrong?" She moaned. I then realized that Elena hadn't spent the night and promptly pushed Katherine out of my bed and onto the floor.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"You know I'm getting better at this." She declared. "It was so easy to get inside of your head. I bet Stefan and Damon haven't taught you how to resist it."

"What's going on in here?" Anna asked as she appeared in the doorway. "Katherine."

"Now I didn't come here to fight, Girls." She replied. "Though, if you two want to take your clothes off, I'd be more than happy to have a threesome with you."

"Get out of my house." I told her. I technically did own it, but it didn't actually mean anything. I also couldn't help but wonder where Stefan and Damon were.

Lucy's POV

Stefan and I were having lunch at the Grill. I was wearing a floral dress with a white cardigan and pink headband.

"So you didn't have any luck finding Katherine?" I asked.

"No, it seems that she's very good at hiding when she doesn't want to be found." He explained.

We then noticed Damon at the bar.

"Greetings." He declared as he came over to our table. I started to get up. "I thought you didn't hate me."

"That doesn't mean that like you." I pointed out. "We should probably get going, Stefan."

"Okay, I'll see you at Jenna's barbecue later." Damon remarked.

"How did you know about that?" Stefan asked.

"Please it was my idea." Damon scoffed. "Jenna knew Mason in high school so I had Ric suggest that she should invite him over."

"Does Jenna know that you're coming?" I asked. "Last I checked, she wasn't a big fan of you either."

At that point, a waitress came and gave him a pie.

"That's why I'm hoping this apple pie will help smooth things along." He declared with a smile.

"What are you up to?" I asked. I knew he was always up to something.

"I'm going to stick some silver into Mason Lockwood." He whispered into my ear. That sounded like a bad idea.

Faith's POV

I put on a blue and white-striped long-sleeve tee and a denim pencil skirt before heading to living room where Katherine was reading Stefan's diary. I had a glass of blood for her.

"Don't you know it's rude to read someone else's diary?" I asked.

"Well I'm a little out of the loop." She declared as I handed her the blood. "How do I know that you didn't put vervain in this? Taste it for me."

"Yes, your highness." I quipped before taking a sip. "See, it's clean."

"So are you gonna tell us why you're here?" Anna asked as she entered the room.

"Maybe I wanted to spend some time with you two." She suggested. "You know my taste has skewed female in recent years. So, I read about your recent werewolf sighting."

"What do you know about werewolves?" I inquired.

"I know not to pet one." She quipped. "Their bite is fatal, but you already knew about that part. My first werewolf sighting took place in 1864 when I met a man by the name of George Lockwood."

"So the Lockwoods are all werewolves then?" I asked.

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family." She corrected. "They're not all wolves. Werewolves are pretty rare these days. They're an endangered species because you have to be one. Now they mostly exist in and terrible books and really bad movies. Pop quiz, do you know who helped rid the town of vampires in 1864?"

"The Founding Families." I answered.

"But who was in charge of the Founding Families?" She questioned.

"The Lockwoods." Anna replied.

"I might tell you more, but I'm gonna need a little payment if you know what I mean." She replied.

"I don't actually." I declared.

"How about a little kiss?" She suggested. I went over and kissed her because I had a plan. While she was distracted, Anna stabbed her in the leg with some vervain. She then passed out.

"Let's rip her heart out." Anna stated.

"We really should find out what she's planning." I declared. "I want her dead too, but not until we know what she's doing here. We have to keep her alive for now. We'll torture the information out of her."

Lucy's POV

I went to the barbecue with Caroline, currently the two of us were outside with Elena. My sister had a bag of chips in her hands. Elena was on the phone.

"Call me when you get this." She said before she hung up.

"Were you talking to Faith?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of worried about her." Elena replied.

"I'm sure she's fine." Caroline stated. "God, I cannot stop eating. Anna says that stuffing my face with food is a good way to distract myself from the cravings."

"Yeah, Faith hates that part." Elena declared.

"Well she told me that every time that she's around you, she can't help but feel the need to rip out your jugular." Caroline said.

"She said that?" Elena asked in surprise.

"Well it's all part of being a vampire." Caroline remarked. "It is why I had to break up with Matt. Maybe it is a good thing that you two aren't together anymore."

"Hey, the food's ready." Stefan declared.

"Finally, I'm starving." Caroline stated before she walked inside. My sister really needed to watch her tendency to put her foot in her mouth.

We headed inside and had some ribs. I did wonder where Faith was because I knew that she loved ribs. I figured that she must have been with Anna somewhere. I still didn't understand why she wasn't answering her phone. I tried calling her but, she didn't answer that, which meant that she wasn't just ignoring Elena.

Faith's POV

I heard my phone going off just as Katherine came to. We had her strapped to a chair in the dungeon. It was the same room with the vervain in it. I had never tortured anyone, so I would do the talking while Anna would make her talk.

"So you caught me by surprise Little Kitty." Katherine declared. "So why did you feel the need to get all kinky?"

"You're going to tell us why you're here." I replied. "I have ways of getting it out of you."

"I already told that I came here to see you." She remarked.

"Why would you do that?" I questioned. "You didn't know me like you did Stefan or Damon."

"Well I heard of you and I heard that you were turned into a vampire." She explained. "I just had to get rid of a few complications first."

"What are you talking about?" Anna questioned.

"Well most of the tomb vampires wanted me dead." She stated. "But let's go back to the story."

"I don't care about the story." I told her.

"Trust me, yes you do." Katherine replied. "So it was at the Founder's Party where I first found out about George. I told him what I was, but since I knew what he was, I knew that he would keep quiet. I decided to strike up a partnership with him. I would help him rid the town of vampires in exchange for him helping me get away from some people of my past."

"What do you mean that you would help him get rid of the vampires?" Anna asked. "Were you trying to get me killed?"

"No, I knew that you wouldn't be stupid enough to get yourself captured. I wasn't supposed to be captured either, but my weakness for Salvatores came back to bite me in the ass." Katherine stated. I decided that she needed to suffer a little bit, so I took a piece of vervain that I grabbed with some tongs and rubbed it over her face. I did get pleasure in hearing her scream. "You know when I'm ready to leave, the three of us could get out of this town and I can show the places that you have only dreamed of seeing."

"I'm going to pass." I declared icily. "Now tell us why you're here."

Lucy's POV

After dinner, we all gathered in the living room to play Pictionary. It was Damon's turn and he was drawing some kind of dog wearing a skirt.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu?" Caroline yelled. "Dog Ballet?"

"It's _Dances with Wolves." _Mason declared. I hadn't seen that movie in so long.

I then headed into the kitchen with Stefan. Elena was already there.

"So you're not actually going to let Damon stab Mason, are you?" I asked him.

"No, even though we don't actually know if silver does anything to werewolves." Stefan replied.

"It seems like Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon commented as he entered.

"Damon, I think this is a bad idea and you shouldn't do this." I declared.

"Sorry, but the attack is moving on as planned." He remarked before he noticed some forks and knives and smiled. I had a bad feeling about it. "Ooh are these silver?"

"No, of course not." Elena replied. She didn't exactly sound convincing. Damon grabbed one of them and put it in the pie.

Later we were having dessert.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon suggested. Mason looked at the silver tip and then turned the pan around and grabbed a piece.

"Oh, sorry, I'm an animal." He remarked.

"So, Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Ric asked.

"Nope, she was always off in Logan Fell Land." Mason replied.

"My greatest mistake." Jenna stated. "Mason was a catch, but he had plenty of women lining up for him."

"Hmm, I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon remarked. I wanted to smack my forehead.

"I'm sure I wasn't half of the lady killer that you were." Mason declared. Now he was doing it too.

"Okay, let's just eat." Stefan said.

I then went into the living room where Caroline and Elena were.

"Would I be a bad friend if I went to see Faith right now?" The brunette asked.

"Of course not." I replied.

"Elena, take it from me, you're getting close to stalking." Caroline remarked. I couldn't tell what was up with her but she was acting weird even for her.

The two of them ended up going to the boarding house together.

Faith's POV

"So you said that I was supposed to get out of Mystic Falls." Anna remarked. "But what about my mom? Did you plan to have her killed?

"Yes." Katherine replied.

Anna lunged at her ready to kill her. I grabbed her and took everything that I had to hold her back.

"No, we're not killing her." I declared. "Why would George even go along with your plan?"

"I had something that he wanted and I gave it to him after it was done." She explained. "You know, I don't want you to see Elena anymore or else."

"If you were going to kill her, you would have already done it." I pointed out.

"I still can." She remarked. "I will kill everyone that she's ever met and then I'll kill her while you watch."

At that point, I grabbed a stake and prepared to stab her in the heart with it. To my surprise, she broke free of her shackles. The first thing that she did was break Anna's neck before she grabbed the stake and shoved it into my leg.

"I have been drinking vervain every day for the last 145 years." She explained. "It doesn't affect me anymore. I decided to play along a little, but I'm done playing.'

She ran upstairs and I pulled the wooden object out.

"You must be Elena." I heard her say upstairs. That was not good.

"How do we look exactly alike?" Elena asked. That wasn't the important thing.

I then ran upstairs, but she was already gone. I gave her a tight hug.

"So I think that Katherine is having Caroline spy on me." Elena remarked. "She must have blackmailed her into doing it."

"Well, there's only one way to make sure." I stated before my stomach growled. "Maybe she'll be at the Grill."

We headed to the Grill and got a table together and sure enough, Caroline was there.

"So what were you doing with Katherine all day?" She asked me. It was what we had rehearsed in the car.

"Well I can promise you that I was not having sex with her." I declared. Caroline was definitely listening. "Even if I was, it's not any of your business because you are not my girlfriend. You broke up with me."

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean that I still care about you." She remarked.

"Well don't." I said. "You don't get to be involved in my personal life."

I then stormed out. It was weird faking a fight with my not girlfriend.

I met her at home in the her room and even gave her a kiss.

"I really hated that fight." She told me.

"Well Katherine told me that I can't be with you and I don't like being told what to do." I explained. "Though, I do think that we should be cautious, if we're going to do this, we have to make people that we're not getting along."

"What about Anna?" The doppelganger asked.

"Anna is a part of this." I explained. "Katherine apparently wants both of us, so I'm going to tell her about this. She caught me by surprise this time, but we need to get her out in the open again. The next chance that I get, I will find a way to kill her. I promise."

I then went home to find that Anna was sipping a bag of blood and Damon was telling Stefan how he had become enemies wit Mason Lockwood. It was not what we needed.

So it's confirmed that Katherine wants Faith instead of Stefan and she also wants Anna. How are they going to stop her? Please don't forget to review.


	5. Kill or Be Killed

Faith's POV

I headed to the Gilbert house a little after waking up. I wore a white tee with black leggings and a grey jacket. I stood behind the closet door and waited for it to close. Elena jumped when she saw me.

"Hi." I declared before kissing her. "So what's up?"

"Jeremy was going to hang out with Tyler today to find out if he's a werewolf or not." She explained. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Well I want Katherine to think that we're together because I know it'll piss her off." I explained. "Therefore we need to practice."

"This sounds like a bad idea." She commented.

"It'll work. I promise." I declared.

Lucy's POV

I was at home with Caroline. We were getting ready for a day at the park. I wore a black and white striped tee with a red heart on it with black leggings and a leather jacket. We were a bit surprised to see our mom out of uniform.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked. "Are you off?"

"It's the Historical Society's Volunteer Picnic. You girls signed me up remember?" Mom responded. I didn't think that she would actually be there.

"We kind of assumed that you'd bail." Caroline admitted.

"I want to spend the whole day with my daughters." Mom stated. "It's been a while since we did anything together. Sure, it's not getting manicures, but it's something."

"You're going to pretend to be a mother?" Caroline asked in disbelief. That was kind of harsh. At least she was here, unlike Dad.

"Give me one day." Mom bargained. "I'll even bring my gun in case things rough. So why was Elena here so late last night?"

Elena wasn't here last…oh.

"She wanted to make sure that Caroline was okay after her breakup with Matt." I lied.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked her. "You've been acting different lately."

"You know there's pretending to be a good mother and then there's pushing it." Caroline declared. "Let's not press our luck."

Faith's POV

I headed to the park as Mayor Lockwood was giving a speech. It was still hard to believe that being the mayor's wife qualified her to be mayor.

"This is all part of the Historical Society's continuing efforts to give back to the community." She announced. "Thanks to a generous donation from the Fell family, we are now standing on the site of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand."

I then noticed Mason was unloading some food and walked over to him.

"Faith, right: The Other Salvatore?" He asked.

"I'm the good one offering an apology." I declared.

"I'm not interested." He declared.

"Damon acted impulsively." I explained.

"You think?" He challenged.

"He's a bit of an idiot. I just know that if you keep fighting, someone innocent will get hurt and we don't want that. Let's stop the fighting right now and call a truce so no one gets killed."

"You know I made that some offer to your uncle and he turned me down…with a knife." He explained. "Tell him to watch his back."

He started to walk away, but I grabbed him.

"Maybe you should watch your back." I declared. "There are more of us and it's not a full moon."

"If he comes at me…" Mason started.

"He won't." I interrupted. I held out my hand out and he took it. It still didn't mean that I trusted him, but I wanted to keep my enemies close. I then noticed Stefan and Damon were both at my side.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"I'm fixing your mistake and negotiating peace on your behalf." I declared.

"But I don't want peace." Damon bellowed. I sighed.

"Well then consider it Opposite Day." Stefan told him.

"Neither of you can really believe that he wants peace, can you?" Damon asked.

"No I think he's going to look for whatever chances that he can get to stake us, so thank you for that." Stefan replied before he walked away.

I decided to head off to find Elena. I found that she was with Caroline. It would definitely make things easier for us.

"Hey." I declared as I gave her a kiss.

"So it looks like you two made up pretty quickly." She commented.

"Well it was just a stupid fight." I remarked. "So what are we doing?"

"We need to finish this wood." Elena explained.

"You know we could probably do more than that." I proposed. "Of course that probably wouldn't be wearing smart."

"Yeah you might as well be wearing a shirt that says 'I'm a vampire'." Elena agreed.

"So I need to vent." Caroline declared. "My mom is hovering all of a sudden right when I'm trying to avoid her."

"Have you seen Lucy?" I asked curiously.

"She was over with Stefan." Elena told me.

While I was on my way, I noticed Mason was talking to Sheriff Forbes and decided to listen.

"Sheriff." He remarked.

"I'm out of uniform, Mason. Let's go with Liz." She stated.

"Well Liz, I need to talk to about something vampire-related." He declared. "There are vampires in Mystic Falls right under your nose."

"Who?" She questioned.

"The Salvatores, all three of them." He answered.

"That's ridiculous Damon Salvatore is my friend and I've known Faith ever since she was born." She replied.

"Let me prove it to you." Mason bargained. I knew that I needed to find Stefan and Damon and let them know about it. The only problem was that I didn't have any idea where the two of them were.

I finally found the two of them in the pavilion after a few minutes of searching.

"There you two are." I declared.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked me.

"Would you like some lemonade?" A young girl interrupted us. She looked at 10.

"Thank you, Sweetie." Damon declared before he took the cup. He then took a sip and went over to the grass and spit it out suddenly.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Vervain." Damon replied.

"Mason did this." I declared. "I saw him talking to Sheriff Forbes earlier."

Damon then drank a bottle of water. I wasn't sure how much it would help him, but it looked like he was better.

"I'm gonna kill him." He declared with fire in his eyes.

"No you're not killing him." Stefan replied.

"Stefan, he's a threat." I argued.

"Okay, let's put him down." Stefan agreed. "But we need to be smart about this. We have to wait until he's away from everyone else. We're only killing him."

"I'm gonna go find Caroline and let her know about it." I declared. "We need to make sure that don't let him outsmart us."

He didn't seem to be very smart, but I was not going to judge a book by its cover, especially when it came to battle. Part of war meant knowing your opponent and that might also include Sheriff Forbes. I really hoped that it didn't because I didn't want to kill Caroline and Lucy's mom. There had to be a way to kill Mason without her and I needed to find out what it was.

I found Caroline by the stream with Elena and Lucy.

"You're just trying to be a good friend, Caroline." Elena remarked.

"No, I'm not." Caroline declared.

"Hey, guys, I need your help." I told them.

"What is Mom doing out here?" Caroline asked as I noticed Sheriff Forbes. I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea for me to get too close.

Lucy's POV

Caroline and I walked over to her.

"So you're leaving already?" She asked. "Well you made it longer than I thought?"

"Something's come up. I'm sorry." Mom declared before she walked away. Something was not right.

"We need to follow her." I replied.

So, the four of us went behind her but not to close and we actually ended up losing her. Faith then suddenly jumped.

"I heard gunshots." She declared. "I think that Stefan and Damon are in trouble. We need to hurry."

Faith's POV

We headed to the forest and began to see if I could find them via smelling them. Neither of one had a particularly strong smell other than a hint of booze for Damon. I wished that I knew how to identify people by the smell of their blood. I then heard some footsteps and turned to see Mason .

"What are you girls doing out here?" He asked.

"What did you do to Stefan and Damon?" I demanded.

"They're being dealt with." Mason declared. "You know be with them. Why don't you try to sniff them out."

He then looked at Caroline.

"Does your mother know what you are?" He asked her. "I could tell her."

She readied to attack before he suddenly grabbed Elena and put her in a headlock.

"Careful necks snap easily around here." He declared as I felt the rage begin to run through me.

"You should not have done that." I told him before I charged at him and pushed him away from Elena before I began to beat the crap out of him.

"Faith, we need to go." Elena told me.

"Touch my girlfriend again and I rip your head off faster than you can blink." I warned him before I dashed. Caroline seemed to know how to find them and she stopped in front of an underground cellar. I didn't even know that it was there. It seemed like a weird thing to put in the middle of the woods. I heard Damon cry out in pain.

"They're down there." I declared.

"Faith, we can't just go down there." Caroline argued as she grabbed my arm. "My mom's down there."

"She's killing them Caroline." I reminded her.

At that point, Elena and Lucy began to head down the stairs.

Lucy's POV

Elena and I headed down the stairs because we needed to save Stefan. I wasn't sure why Caroline was so against coming down here because it was a matter of life and death and we couldn't exactly just let them die. I wasn't sure what Elena and I could do.

"What are you two doing down here?" Mom asked.

"We're not going to let you hurt them." Elena declared.

"This is what we do to vampires around here." Mom stated.

Suddenly, I heard the sounds of really fast running and really that Caroline and/or Faith were inside. One of the deputies raised his gun before it didn't take very long before both of their necks were bitten by the two of them. It was a little bit scary to see up close. It was also scary seeing both of them with their mouths covered in blood. Both deputies were obviously dead. Mom looked at them with wide eyes as she dropped her gun.

"Hi Mom." Caroline declared.

A few minutes later, we got the wooden bullets out and Damon was feeding from one of the deputies.

"Ah, that hits the spot." He remarked. He then looked at Stefan. "You need some deputy blood."

"I'm good." Stefan declared.

"Damon's right. If there's ever a time to break your diet…" Caroline remarked.

"He said that he doesn't want it." Faith snapped. I was pretty sure that Caroline didn't know about Stefan had gone through only a few weeks ago. It seemed to be one of the only things that she didn't know.

"This is a most unfortunate situation." Damon commented. "Two deputies dead and you…what are we going to do about you?"

"Can you get Caroline away from me?" Mom requested.

"Mom, she's your daughter." I declared. "She's not gonna hurt you."

"You can't tell anyone about this." Caroline added. "He will kill you. Mom?"

"Then kill me!" Mom declared.

"No." Caroline replied. Damon grabbed her and whispered to her.

"Damon, don't." I ordered.

"Relax. Nobody's killing anybody." Damon said before he said something else that I couldn't hear. "We gotta get this cleaned up."

Faith's POV

We decided to take her back to the boarding house. We were going to keep her locked in the dungeon until the vervain was out of her system and then we would compel her to forget what happened. I found Anna in my room.

"What did _I_ miss?" She asked as she noticed that my face still had blood on it. '

"It's a long story." I declared. "I just need to get a shower."

"I could come with you." She offered.

"Anna, I think I want to be with Elena for right now." I declared. "Especially since I know that it will piss Katherine off."

"It's generally not a good idea to piss Katherine off." She stated.

"Well if she's angry, she'll come out." I reasoned.

"It's still not a good idea."

Lucy's POV

Caroline and I arrived at the boarding house with some of Mom's things. It was definitely going to be an interesting few days. I couldn't believe that Mom had invited Katherine into the house. She was really using the fact that she looked like Elena to her advantage. I decided to go look for Stefan and I found him in the storage room. He was leaned over the freezer with a bag of blood in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Today when I got shot, I couldn't even move." He declared. "I'm going to need to be stronger if I'm going to fight Katherine."

"Do you think that drinking human blood will help with that?" I asked.

"Yes." He stated. "It's the only one that I know to become stronger."

"Well then don't drink from that." I replied. "Drink from me."

"Lucy, you don't have to do that." He declared. "I can do this on my own."

"I trust you." I told him.

Faith's POV

I went downstairs to see that Caroline and Elena were still there.

"So are you about to head home?" I asked.

"No." Caroline remarked. "I don't want to go home. Katherine asked me to spy on you and she wants me to tell her everything that happened and I hate her."

"Why would you do it?" I questioned. "Who did she threaten? Was it Matt?"

She just nodded her and I gave her a hug.

"You can stay here as long as you want." I offered. "We will get her soon."

So this took way too long, but I got it done. Faith feels like trolling Katherine by dating Elena, though you know that's not going to end well. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Faith's POV

I woke up naked in Elena's bed. For the first time since I was turned, we had had sex and it felt great. I just wanted to lay there with my eyes closed. I noticed that Elena was up and I had a feeling that she was ogling my bare body.

"You're staring." I told her.

"I'm gazing." She argued. She probably wondered how I knew.

"It's creepy." I declared with my eyes still closed.

"It is romantic." She declared before she kissed me. Once we were done, I opened my eyes and we began to roll around the sheets together. "I missed being with you."

"Well I can't guarantee how long this is going to last." I stated. "I love you but I also love Anna and I'm willing to admit that to myself. I don't know who I want more, but right now, I want you."

"So are you sure that this will work to get Katherine to come out of hiding?" She asked.

"No, but I don't have any other ideas." I declared. "So could I interest you in a shower by any chance?"

"I can't. I have to go to the Lockwood Masquerade Setup Thing." She declared.

"Well that's quite a coincidence because so do I." I replied with a smile. "But Anna is going to be there and I don't want to ice her out. I want to still be friends with her even though I'm with you."

"You don't need me permission to be friends with anyone." She told me.

"Well there is one thing that I need from you: clothes." I declared. "I'll pick something while you're bathing."

I picked a grey tank with a pinstriped scarf and black leggings with a black jacket. I couldn't help but like how I looked in Elena's clothes.

Lucy's POV

Caroline and I went to see our mom once again, even though she hadn't said a word to either of us in the past few days. I was wearing a maroon tee with a skirt miniskirt and tights and leather jacket.

"So we brought you some lunch." I declared. She said nothing. "Are you gonna eat?"

She still didn't say anything.

"So Doctor Damon says the vervain should be out tonight and we can get you out of here soon." Caroline tried only to also be met with silence.

"Mom, we want to talk to you." I remarked. "You can't seriously want to pretend Caroline doesn't exist, can you?"

"Yes." She answered. "I want you to go, both of you."

I assumed she was mad at me for not telling her, but given her reaction, I didn't have a reason to tell her.

"Fine, I was just trying to be helpful." Caroline replied spitefully as she grabbed the tray. "It's not like I died or anything."

That kind of was it.

"Are you really dead?" Mom asked sadly.

"Not entirely." Caroline said

I decided that it would be good for them to talk about it without me.

Faith's POV

I went to meet Anna when I got to the Lockwood house. I found that she was with Amber.

"What are you two doing together?" I asked.

"Well I don't have a lot of friends that know about this." Amber stated. "I can't believe that I'm here."

"Were you going to come to the masquerade?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to it." She explained. "So my sister said that she was over at Tyler's yesterday and Jeremy had these weird drawings of wolves and stuff. You said that Tyler was a werewolf, didn't you?"

"His uncle's a werewolf." Anna corrected. "He has to kill someone in order to become a werewolf."

"So I heard that you and Elena were back together." Amber remarked.

"We are." I confirmed. "Part of the reason is because I know it'll make Katherine very angry."

"I still think that you're making a mistake." Anna declared. I looked at her. "I mean by egging Katherine on. It could come back to bite you."

I texted her and I found out that she couldn't talk because she was filling in Bonnie on what had happened recently. Did it mean she and Bonnie were friends again?

I decided that I should go see what Stefan and Damon were up to. However, before I got to them, I was found by Jenna.

"Hey, Faith, I was going to cook dinner tonight." She declared. "You're welcome to come. Ric will be there. I'm glad that you and Elena are back together."

"How did you know about that?" I asked her.

"I heard you two in her room this morning." She declared. I blushed. It was kind of mortifying to be honest, but at least she didn't walk in while we were doing it.

"I'll be there." I promised. "But can we never speak about what you heard again?"

"Sure." She agreed with a smile as she walked away.

I then found Stefan. He was with Mason.

"Hi Mason." He greeted the werewolf.

"Hey, Stefan." Mason replied nervously. "I wasn't expecting you here…or anywhere."

"Yeah, I had this accident but I'm fine now thanks to Faith." Stefan declared.

"What did you to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason demanded.

"She's fine, but from now on, you'll have to fight your own battles." I said.

"Got it." Mason remarked as he hastily exited, accidentally bumping Bonnie as he did.

"That was weird." The witch said.

"What?" I asked.

"When I touched him, I saw him and Elena…kissing." Bonnie explained.

"No, Elena would never do that." I declared.

"You didn't see Elena." Stefan replied. Oh, that made sense. "You saw Katherine."

I realized that we needed to get Damon and Anna over because things had just gone from bad to worse and Mason definitely needed to be eliminated. As soon as we got there, the two of us explained what had just transpired.

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked in disbelief. It did seem like a bit of an odd choice for someone who apparently liked girls now.

"They got here around the same time." Anna pointed out.

"But Mason Lockwood?" Damon responded. "Werewolf aside, the guy's a surfer. She's gotta be using him."

"What could she be using him for?" I mused.

"Well he's looking for the moonstone that breaks the full moon curse, maybe she wants it too." Damon suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have no clue, but that seems to be Katherine's MO. She does stuff that doesn't make sense." He pointed out. I couldn't really argue with that. I still couldn't figure out why she turned Caroline.

"Well where is this moonstone?" Stefan inquired.

"Jeremy was going to get it from Tyler." Damon answered.

"What the hell are you doing involving Jeremy in this?" Stefan asked.

"He volunteered." Damon replied. "As far as I'm concerned, he's involving himself."

I then got a text from Elena wondering what I was doing.

"_I'm with Stefan and Damon and Bonnie, I'll fill you in later." _I texted back.

"_Damon and Bonnie?" _She replied._ "Fill me in now." _

"Okay, so I have to go fill Elena in on what's happening." I declared. "If you find out where this moonstone is, let me know."

I walked away and then found her.

"So what is going on?" She asked.

"Bonnie got a vision of Katherine and Mason kissing and we think that they're working together." I explained to her.

"So are you going to kill him?" She questioned.

"I don't know. I had to leave before I found out." I pointed out. "I know I was in favor of a few days ago, but now I think that Katherine might be manipulating him to the point where he's in over his head. To kill him just doesn't really seem that fair."

"He tried to kill Stefan and Damon and he also threatened to kill me." She argued. "We should kill him."

Lucy's POV

I was still upstairs as Caroline was talking to our mother. I knew that they were the ones that needed to talk, but I couldn't help but wonder if I should be down there. Before I could make a decision, Damon came into the house carrying Mason's unconscious body. Bonnie was with him. Damon then took him and chained him to a chair.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Simply put Mason is Katherine's fuck buddy." Damon explained. I blushed. "Can you find the moonstone?"

Bonnie touched his head like she was searching it.

"I seem it somewhere dark and wet." Bonnie explained.

"You mean like a well?" I asked.

"I don't know but that could make sense." Bonnie agreed. "Where that well that we used to play by as kids."

I sighed as I tried to scan my memory for it. I then found out that I did know where it was.

"It was on the old Lockwood property." I explained. "I can send it to Faith right now."

Faith's POV

I didn't find out what they planned on doing with but I did find out that the moonstone was hidden in a well on the old Lockwood property. I brought Elena with me and noticed that it was locked. I snapped it with my bare hands and then took the metal lid off and threw it to the ground.

"Are you sure that you can get from there?" She asked.

"Yes, I've practiced jumping." I explained. "I'll only be down there for a minute."

I jumped into the hoping that it would ruin her clothes and immediately felt discomfort. At that point, I realized that I had jumped into a trap, one set with vervain.

"Elena, there's vervain in here!" I shouted before it began to seep through my skin and I blacked out.

Lucy's POV

I decided to stay with Damon while Bonnie and Caroline went to the well.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to find out what he's doing here and what Katherine wants." Damon declared.

"How are you going to do that?" I responded.

"I'm going to torture it out of him." He declared as he grabbed a hot poker. I was starting to wonder if I should have gone with them. I could also go see how my mom was doing. "Wake up!"

Mason then shot awake and struggled against the chains.

"So how do you know my girl Katherine?" Damon asked nicely. "Okay, fine, we'll do this the hard way."

Damon then grabbed the poker and stabbed him with it. Mason screamed out in pain. It was definitely hard to watch but at the same time, I couldn't take my eyes away.

Jeremy then came in with some wolfsbane and Damon shoved it in his face. He might as well have been waterboarding the guy.

"Damon, just kill him already!" I shouted. "Enough of this. We're not going to find out why he's working with Katherine."

"I'm working with Katherine because I love her." Mason declared. "She said that she wants the moonstone so she can break the curse and I'll never have to turn again."

"Wow, you poor naïve moron." Damon declared. "I believe that you love her, but I also know that she doesn't love you back. I've been where you are now. That bitch is only going to rip your heart out. Let me do it first."

He then reached into Mason's chest and literally ripped his heart out.

"You should go." He told me.

Faith's POV

When I regained consciousness, Elena was filling my mouth with her blood. I looked up and saw that Caroline was there and so was Bonnie and there was also a little white rock.

I went home and got changed before I headed over to the Gilbert house where Jenna was cooking dinner.

"You know you saved me." I told her. "Even though I wasn't going to die, you still got me out and I'm grateful for that."

The phone then rang and Jenna answered it.

"It's for you." She told me as she handed the phone. Who could be calling me at the Gilbert house and why didn't they call my cell?

"Hello, Faith." Katherine declared.

"Katherine." I stated.

"You know you have a lot of courage. You started dating Elena again right after I told you to stay away from her, luckily I came prepared. I managed to convince Jenna to switch up her perfume that you made for her and she's been spying for me, and I also decided to suggest to her that the world would be better off without her."

At that point, Jenna took a knife and stabbed herself in the gut with it. I dropped the phone in shock. I then bit into my wrist and prepared to feed her my blood.

"No, if you do that, Katherine could turn her." Elena pointed out. "We have to get her to the hospital."

So we took her there and the doctors said that they would be able to operate on it. Apparently, she missed all of her vital organs. I couldn't believe that Katherine had managed to compel her. We were so careful.

"So we got very lucky tonight." Elena told me. "You know this is all your fault. You're the one who had the idea to provoke and now Jenna's in the hospital. We can't be together Faith and I shouldn't have gone along with it. I never should have gotten back together with you in the first place. Katherine's won and maybe you should be with her."

"Elena, I don't want to be with Katherine. I want to be with you." I told her.

"Well that's not an option and it never will be." She declared. "I want you to leave me alone."

I couldn't believe it. I had heard from Stefan and Damon that they had killed Mason, but I honestly was too depressed to care about any of it. I went up to my room and began to cry but I realized that I didn't want to cry. There was only one thing that I wanted to do and I was going to find a way to do it. I was not going to let anyone tell me that I couldn't do it and I was going to find her. Sometime in the next 24 hours, I was going to kill Katherine.

So as you can see, Faith's plan totally blew up in her face and now she wants to kill Katherine, which she can't do. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Masquerade

Lucy's POV

"Why did you drag me here?" I asked my sister. We were at the Grill. At that point, Matt showed up.

"Do you two need a table?" He questioned.

"No, we just needed to use the bathroom." Caroline declared before she dragged me to the bathroom.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" I asked her. At that point, a stall opened up and Elena stepped out. She was wearing a tank top and her hair was curly…she was Katherine.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She inquired.

"We're fine." Caroline declared before she lunged at her. Katherine seemed prepared and held her against the wall.

"What gave me away? Was it the hair or the clothes?" She asked.

"We know that Elena is somewhere else." I explained.

"Okay, so let's get down to business then." Katherine stated. "I have a message that you two need to tell the Salvatores. I want the moonstone tonight at the masquerade ball or I will tear this town apart until it rains blood."

Faith's POV

I heard the bell and went to the door to find Caroline and Lucy, the former looking visibly shaken up and I immediately knew what the problem was: Katherine.

"Here." Damon said as he handed her a glass of blood. "Now why don't you tell us what happened?"

They gave us a quick recap of what happened and I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Lucy asked.

"Because, for once, we actually know where to find Katherine." I explained. "It means that we finally have an opportunity to kill her."

"She's getting desperate. What she did to Jenna was a cheap shot." Damon commented.

"We still shouldn't take her lightly." Anna pointed out. "We still have to come up with well-thought plan that has a very low chance of failure."

"Can't we just give her the moonstone?" Caroline asked.

"No." I explained.

"Tonight I'm going to kill her." Damon declared.

"You're not killing her." I remarked. He looked at me. "You're not killing her because I'm gonna kill her. Now for starters we have to make sure that Elena isn't going to be at the party tonight."

"She said that she wasn't going." Lucy stated. It meant that Anna was likely going to be my date. I took my phone and began to text people to come over. I really just texted Jeremy and Bonnie and Ric, but that was enough.

Jeremy and Ric got there first before Bonnie showed up. I opened the door and there she was with her grimoire.

"I got your message." She stated. That was kind of implied.

"I see that you brought the grimoire." I remarked.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Jeremy declared as he walked by.

"What he said." I stated.

At that moment, Ric was showing us how to work his weapons.

"Faith, for you, it'd probably be a good idea to hide this in your stocking." He explained. I was pretty sure that my dress wasn't long enough for that.

"I'm gonna have sleeves." I declared, even though they might be too tight for that.

"Faith, I need to talk to you." Bonnie declared. "I know you love Jeremy and want to be with him, but what you're doing is very risky. Too many people can get hurt."

"Too many people have gotten hurt." I argued. "She made Jenna stab herself, turned Caroline, and Mason would probably still be alive if she hadn't corrupted him. I love Elena, but I'm doing this for myself and everyone else."

"It sounds like a bad idea." She commented. I sighed.

"Bonnie we can't do this without you." I replied. "If we don't kill her now, she'll continue to kill people."

"I could do a spell to trap her like the tomb spell." Bonnie offered.

"That's good. We can keep her away from people." I agreed. "Please, Bonnie."

"Alright." She responded.

I knew that I needed to get ready soon. I really wanted this to be over so I could finally decide who I wanted to be with. It would be easier if I didn't have so much else to deal with. I wouldn't mind dancing with Anna if I got the chance.

Before we started to get ready, we all gathered around the table.

"Are you sure that you don't want me there tonight?" Ric asked as he put some weapons down.

"We need you to watch Elena and make sure she stays at home." Stefan replied.

"Okay, I'll make sure that she doesn't leave my sight." He promised.

"I don't want this going wrong because someone chickens out…Caroline." Damon added.

"Oh, I'm in this." Caroline replied. "She killed me. Fair is fair. We just need to watch Tyler."

"As long as he doesn't kill anyone, he won't activate the curse." Jeremy remarked.

"Bonnie are you in?" I asked.

"Okay, but no one gets hurt." She stated.

"Except Katherine." Damon pointed out. "Tonight she's getting a stake in her heart."

I then prepared for the party. I wore a blue dress with long sleeves that gave over the appearance that it was covered in a black dress. Lucy had a silver strapless floor-length gown. I looked over to Anna who was wearing a simple yet sexy black vinyl dress with her hair up. There were fire dancers in the yard, which didn't seem to be very safe in my opinion.

"So we should dance." Anna suggested to me.

"We don't have time for that." I replied. "After we kill her, I'll dance with you."

Lucy's POV

I went upstairs with Jeremy and Bonnie on the top floor. Hopefully Tyler or Mayor Lockwood wouldn't show up and ask any questions.

"This looks like it'll work." I commented as Bonnie took out her book.

"Is that the book that Jonathan Gilbert was talking about?" Jeremy asked. "He mentioned her a lot. I think he might have had a thing for her."

"Get a room you two." I teased. I then realized something. "Wait, never mind."

"So no vampires will be able to leave this room once they get in." Bonnie stated.

Faith's POV

I looked around the yard as I tried to find Katherine. I didn't know if Bonnie had cast the spell yet, but I was pretty sure that we weren't ready yet.

"Dance with me." She said as she appeared at my side.

"No." I told her.

"Fine, who should I kill then?" She asked as she sucked on a chocolate-covered strawberry seductively. It didn't turn me on but it did make me really hungry for a chocolate-covered strawberry. I sighed and took her to the dancefloor. It looked like I was going to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight. "You know you look pretty in that dress."

"Why do you keep pretending to be Elena?" I responded.

"How is Jenna?" She replied. "Tell me, how does one walk into a knife?"

"I don't want to be talk to you." I declared as we swayed to the music together.

"Alright, just give me the moonstone." She bargained.

"Sorry, I don't have any pockets, but I can take you to it." I declared. I needed to find a way to get her to the room upstairs.

"How you bring it to me and I'll try not to kill anyone in the meantime?" She suggested.

"We're playing by my rules." I told her.

"Hey, Elena, Faith, have you guys seen Matt?" Aimee asked as she walked up to us. "Wow, you both look so pretty, totally gorge."

"_Aimee, run." _I compelled. However before I she could move, Katherine grabbed her by the spine.

"Paralyzed from the waist down." She replied before I heard a crack and she fell limp. "And dead now give me the moonstone or there will be more where that came from."

She handed the body to me and I had to figure out a way to tell Amber that her sister was dead. I had a feeling that she would be very upset. I decided to put her in Damon's trunk in the meantime.

I then met Stefan and Damon in the room.

"So there's a girl's body in your car." I told him.

"We'll dump her when we get done." Damon stated.

"No one was supposed to die tonight." Stefan declared. "We should call thing off right now so no one else will get hurt."

"No, Stefan, we need to do this." I argued. "If we had been able to kill her sooner, this would have never happened. She ruined your life and Damon's and now she's trying to ruin mine. We can't let her win. Give Lucy the signal."

Lucy's POV

I got the text from Stefan saying that it was time and I went to find Katherine. She was talking to some woman.

"Elena." I said to her. "Do you think I can talk to my friend?"

The woman walked away.

"So I have a message for you." I told her. "Stefan and Damon have the moonstone by the lake."

"So now you're their errand girl as well as the object of their affection?" She responded. "You know you're a lot like me."

"I'm nothing like you." I argued before she walked into the house. We were counting her on not buying my story.

I watched before I was suddenly grabbed from behind. I looked to see Elena who looked rather upset.

Faith's POV

After a few minutes, Caroline managed to trick to Katherine into the room.

"I did it. I can't believe that I tricked you." The blonde said. Katherine tried to leave but was trapped.

"Faith." Katherine declared. She looked at me with a stake in my hand. "Do you really think that you can kill me, let alone with that?"

"No but he can." I remarked before Damon came out and shot her in the back.

Lucy's POV

Suddenly, Elena's back began to bleed.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"She's linked to Katherine." Anna remarked as she appeared by my side. "I can heal her, but I can't do anything if they kill her. Go and tell them before the next one goes in her heart. Don't just stand there. Run!"

I began to head into the house. I threw my shoes on the ground because I could run faster.

Faith's POV

Damon held her down as I prepared to drive the stake into her heart.

"Stop!" Lucy interrupted. "You're hurting Elena. Everything you do to her is happening to her."

"You think you're the only ones who know a witch?" Katherine asked with a smirk.

"Lucy, go check on Elena." Stefan instructed.

"This is really going to hurt." Katherine declared as she prepared to stab herself in the abdomen, not unlike Jenna had. I tackled her, causing her to drop it.

"Okay, stop." Damon relented.

"So I want the moonstone." Katherine repeated.

"It's not in here.' I explained.

"This is like 1864 but better." Katherine stated. "We have the Salvatore that loved me too much, the one that didn't love me enough and the one that needs to love me more."

"Lest we forget the evil vampire slut who only loves herself." Damon quipped.

"What happened to you, Damon?" She asked. "You used to worship me not that long ago."

"That was before I found out what an evil bitch you are." Damon declared. I didn't exactly want to be in the middle of their drama at the moment.

"Why don't you ever shut up?" I questioned.

"Kiss me and I just might." She replied.

"When did you become gay?" Damon asked.

"You can't become gay." Katherine corrected. "Anyway, I'm not. I just know who I want and both of them happen to be girls. So does Lucy enjoy having you two brothers worship at her alter?"

"This really isn't going anywhere." I stated. "You know I'm a bit confused by this Mason stuff. Why would you be working with a werewolf? The moonstone breaks a curse that would be very bad for you."

"I'm sorry I put your dog down." Damon apologized insincerely. "Maybe next time you will remember to keep him on a tighter leash."

"I will remember that." She declared. "I've got another werewolf coming up soon."

Fuck, we forgot to assign someone to make sure that Tyler doesn't kill anyone. We could be in trouble. At that point, I heard the sounds of a struggle coming from downstairs. I also heard Caroline breaking it up, but I also heard the sound of a neck snapping. Well this was definitely bad. I hoped that wasn't Tyler's fault.

"Where is that witch? I want to get out of this room." Damon stated.

"The moonstone." Stefan said. "In 1864, you said that you gave George something he wanted, it was the moonstone wasn't it?"

"Does anyone feel like playing strip poker?" She replied. We didn't even have any cards. "You know my plan would have worked if you hadn't been so annoying and opened the tomb."

"Are you running from someone?" I asked.

"You two are wasting your time." Damon declared. "She's not going to tell you anything."

"I need a drink." I remarked. Luckily there was liquor in the room.

"Can I have some?" Katherine asked.

At that moment, Damon grabbed another stake and held it over her.

"As soon as this spell is broken, I'm going to rip your heart out." He threatened. She just blinked.

"Katherine." A woman declared. "The spell on this room has been lifted. I also have this."

I looked to see that she was holding the moonstone. She pulled it back before giving it her.

"As soon as I hand this to you, my debt has been paid." She added.

"Okay, fine, just give it to me." Katherine ordered. As soon as she touched it, she began to seize.

"What about Elena?" I asked.

"Elena's fine. I removed the link." She added. "I'm sorry the part I played in this."

I then went inside to see Elena and gave her a hug, but she pushed me away.

"Faith, I still don't trust you and I don't want to be with someone that I don't trust." She stated.

"I thought Katherine being gone would fix it." I replied.

"It doesn't." She responded. "I meant it when I said that I wanted you to leave me alone. Jenna still got hurt because of you."

She walked away and I was shocked.

Lucy's POV

I told Caroline I was going to spend the night at Elena's and to tell Mom that. I began to look for her when suddenly someone came up from behind and put a rag in front of my face. I blacked out realizing that I had been chloroformed.

So Lucy found herself kidnapped. It's a good thing that the sheriff will be too distracted by the party deaths to notice. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Rose

Lucy's POV

I woke up in the back of a car. Someone had definitely drugged me. I was trying to stay quiet so they would think that I was still asleep.

I ended being moved to a separate trunk and then the new guy killed the first guy. He was a vampire and he might have compelled the other guy. The car began to move again and I laid myself back down.

Faith's POV

Last night featured a lot of drinking. I expected a hell of a hangover, but then I remembered that I was a vampire. I awoke naked on top of Anna's equally naked body.

"What did we do last night?" I asked her.

"Well I'm not going to make any assumptions, but I think that it's pretty likely that we had sex." She quipped.

"So I had this weird dream that we put Katherine in the tomb instead of killing her." I declared. I noticed the look on her face. "That actually happened, didn't it?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Why would we do that instead of killing her?" I questioned.

"We weren't sure if the link was truly broken, so we put in there as to not hurt Elena." She explained. "So does this mean that you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know." I declared. "I'd still really like to talk to Elena, but she seems to want to shut me out for some reason."

"Well you did use her to get to Katherine and that didn't even work." She declared.

"I said I was sorry." I pointed out.

"Honestly, I don't see what you see in her especially since this is the third time that she's dumped you." Anna remarked. "You can't keep torturing yourself with a relationship that is just going to keep failing."

"We should get to school." I remarked. I then remembered something. "It would probably be a good idea to put some clothes on though."

I went into my dresser and pulled out a grey tank top with a pair of jean shorts and leopard print tights and a pair of Maryjanes.

I met up with Stefan at school. It didn't take long for us to run into Elena.

"Stefan, have you seen Lucy because she was supposed to spend the night at my house but she never showed and Caroline said that she wasn't there either." Elena explained. I immediately had a bad feeling.

"She wasn't at the boarding house." I explained. "I think we need to find Bonnie immediately because we might need her to find her."

Lucy's POV

The car stopped in front of a house. I was still tied-up, so I decided to just continue to pretend to be asleep.

"I know that you're awake." He declared as he cut my bindings. He was British.

"Let me go." I begged.

"You know you look rather delicious." He declared while showing his fangs.

"Trevor, control yourself." An equally British female voice told him. Why had these British vampires kidnapped me?

"You're such a buzzkill, Rose." He declared before he walked off and I looked at her.

"My God, you're the one we've been looking for." She stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I remarked.

"Be quiet." She ordered.

"I don't know what you want from me." I stated.

"I want you to be quiet." She declared before she slapped me to the ground. It was very painful.

Faith's POV

"Okay, so Ric said that we can use this room for 10 minutes." I told Bonnie. She was using Caroline to cast some sort of locator spell.

"So how does this work?" Caroline asked.

"I'm use you to locate her since you two are sisters and share blood." The witch explained. "Your blood will move to the location on the map where she is."

Bonnie then sliced Caroline's palm open who then let it drip onto the map before the wound closed up. She then began to cast the spell and the blood began to move to somewhere in North Carolina.

"We need a better location than that." I declared.

"Well you can map it with Google Earth." Elena stated. "I'll do it while you go look for her."

"When are we leaving?" Caroline asked.

"You're not coming with me, Caroline." I told her. "You're still a young vampire."

"You haven't been a vampire much longer than I have." She pointed out.

"That's why we're coming." Damon declared as he opened the door and revealed him and Stefan.

"You're coming?" I asked Damon in slight surprise. I mean I suspected that he loved Lucy, but I wasn't sure.

"It's Lucy." He stated before he looked at Caroline. "We'll bring her back okay."

"So we should probably leave soon because we don't know how much time we have." I pointed out.

We then headed to Damon's car with me taking a seat in the back.

Lucy's POV

I began to look around the house. It looked like it was long abandoned without any food or plumbing in it. I heard that Rose and Trevor were talking about someone named Elijah. She then came out of the room.

"You." She said while pointing at me. "There's nowhere around for miles, so don't think about trying to run."

"Who's Elijah?" I asked.

"He's your worst nightmare, eavesdropper." She declared before she went downstairs. It seemed like I was stuck there for who knows how long.

I decided to go downstairs as well.

"What do you want with me?" I asked Rose.

"You keep asking questions like I'm going to answer." She replied.

"Why won't you?" I responded.

"Again with the questions." She stated.

"Look, I can't go anywhere." I remarked. Well I could but I would have to manage to get inside some kind of private residence. "You could at least tell me what you want with me."

"I personally want nothing with you." She answered. That didn't make any sense. "I'm just the middleman, the delivery service if you will."

"Who are you delivering me to? Elijah?" I asked. Also what did Elijah want with me? Was it some kind of sex trade thing? "What does he want with me?"

"He doesn't know that I have you yet but he wants you." She explained. "Simply put, you're the doppelganger."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned. When it comes to doppelgangers, I would think of Elena as an example, but not myself.

"I mean that you're the key to breaking the curse." She told me.

"What curse? The sun and the moon curse? I thought the moonstone broke it." I declared.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse." She corrected. "The sacrifice of the doppelganger is what breaks it. You're the doppelganger, so you're the one who has to die."

"Well what does Elijah have to do with it?" I asked.

"Elijah is one of the Originals." She declared.

"Who are the Originals?" I questioned.

"They're the original vampires." She explained in frustration. "God, have Stefan and Damon really not been teaching any history?"

"You know Stefan and Damon?" I responded.

"I know of them." She corrected. "A friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan, but I prefer bad boys like Damon."

Faith's POV

We were on the road as I got the message from Elena that had the location on it.

"So how much farther do we have?" I asked.

"It's about 80 miles." Damon answered. "Did you get the exact location yet?"

"I just got it." I stated. "You know it's a bit unusual that you're here."

"You know I can still leave you on the side of the road." Damon remarked. "We are not talking about that now."

"Why not?" Stefan replied. "I mean are you doing this because you want to save your brother's girl or is because you love her too?"

"You know it's entirely possible that I just want to get my friend out of the clutches of evil." Damon quipped. "Maybe I think that you two will screw it up being a baby vamp and one that doesn't drink human blood."

"That's not entirely true." I remarked as Damon took out a bag of blood and I felt my felt taste buds perk up. He took a sip from it.

"You know if you want some, you just have to ask." He said before he handed it to me.

"I want some." Stefan declared. I nearly coughed the blood up.

"Stefan, you don't have to do this." I told him.

"I've actually been drinking some blood." He declared. That was a bit surprising.

"What does Lucy think about this?" Damon asked.

"She's the one who has been letting me drink from her." He stated. That was more surprising.

"Okay, I guess I'll give this to you then." I replied before I handed him the bag. He took a sip from it before he handed it back to me. I decided to finish it because I didn't want to take any chances.

Lucy's POV

"Tell me more." I demanded as Trevor came down.

"She speaks." He declared. "What do you wanna know, Sweetheart?"

"Who are the Originals?" I asked.

"They're the first family of vampires." He stated. "Rose and I pissed them off."

I then noticed that Rose was scowling at him.

"Correction, I pissed them off and Rose had my back and we've been running from them ever since." He declared.

"What did you do to make them so angry?" I inquired.

"He trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose answered. "She was thought to be the doppelganger but needed it was proven incorrect."

I couldn't help but wonder what year that was, but it was no surprise that Katherine had been ruining lives for longer than I had thought.

Faith's POV

"So there's going to be a gateway around about a mile down and then there's this old house and that's where she should be." I explained.

"You know that there's a possibly that we might not make it out of here." Damon declared.

"We've had pretty good luck so far." I pointed out.

Lucy's POV

"He's here." Trevor declared. "I need to get the hell out of here."

"Trevor, breathe. He may want you dead, but he wants her more and we can make a deal in exchange for our lives." She declared. "We're family, remember."

Rose then left the room and came back shortly after with a man in a suit. He looked at me in surprise and then ran over to me with vampire speed.

"Well she looks just like her." He stated. "And she's human. Hello, my dear."

He had a really creepy smile and I was extremely nervous.

"We'll give her to you in exchange for our freedom." Rose declared. I began to try to think of a way out of it.

"Well you were only helping a friend, a noble quality." Elijah stated before he looked over to Trevor. "So what's your reason?"

"Elijah, I'm begging you to spare me." Trevor said.

"Do you wish to not have to run anymore?" He asked. That was a weird way of phrasing it.

"Yes." Trevor answered.

"So granted." Elijah replied before he took his hand and knocked Trevor's head clean off. Rose looked ready to attack. "You have been granted your freedom. It would be wise if you did not do anything to ruin that. Now, my dear, it's time to go."

"What about the moonstone?" I asked him suddenly. He looked at Rose.

"It's the first that I've heard of it." She replied.

"Do you know where the moonstone is?" He asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Tell me where it is." He demanded.

"It doesn't work that way." I replied.

He then looked me in the eye and then looked at my neck.

"Why are you wearing vervain?" He asked before he threw it off and I was suddenly a lot more afraid. "_Now tell me where the moonstone is."_

"It's in the tomb under Fell's Church." I murmured mindlessly.

"What is it doing there?" He asked.

"It's with Katherine Pierce." I explained. I then heard a sound and snapped out of my trance.

"Who else is here?" He questioned.

"I don't know." Rose replied.

He then grabbed me and headed to the foyer. It was at that time that I heard Damon's voice. Then was then some running and I noticed that I was in Faith's arms.

"Excuse me, to whom it may concern, you think seem to think that you can beat me." He stated. "I repeat you cannot beat me. So just give me the girl and I might spare your lives."

Faith's POV

I then let Lucy go after giving her a vervain grenade.

"I'm sorry. I'll come with you." She declared. "Please don't hurt my friends. There were only trying to save me."

The man then rushed in front of her.

"What game are you playing?" He asked. She threw the grenade at him and he screamed in pain before we began our assault on him which ended with Damon breaking the banister and impaling him to the door with it. The other woman ran off and I was about to go after her.

"Let her go." Lucy stated. "Just take me home now."

Lucy's POV

I arrived home a few hours later and noticed that Caroline seemed to be waiting for me. I couldn't help but wonder if my mom had even noticed that I was gone, but I wouldn't be complaining if she didn't. Caroline gave me a hug.

"Okay, Care, you're crushing me." I stated.

Later in the night, I was getting ready for bed. I had already changed and I saw that Damon was in my room. I didn't want to deal with whatever he had to say right now.

"Damon, I can't do this right now." I stated before I noticed what he had in his hand. "You found my necklace."

I reached for it, but he pulled it back.

"_You're not going to remember this." _He stated. "You know I do a lot of things for myself, but when it comes to you, I can't be selfish. I just wanted to say that I love you."

He then kissed me and wrapped the necklace around my neck. All of a sudden, I was alone in the room and I was confused about how I got my necklace back.

Faith's POV

I was preparing to go to bed when I heard something downstairs. I went to check it out and I found it was the woman who had kidnapped Lucy.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." I stated.

"You probably couldn't kill me, but I have one." She stated. "Elijah may be dead, but this isn't over. He'll be coming for her."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Klaus." She replied.

So Lucy is the doppelganger and Anna and Faith are together, but who knows if that's going to last. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Katerina

Faith's POV

Lucy arrived at the house in the morning. She was wearing a transparent black lace top with short sleeves with black ribbons on it over a pale blue dress. I wore a blue tank with a black skirt.

"Hello Lucy." Damon greeted her.

"Is Stefan here?" She questioned as Anna came into the living room.

"Yes." I replied. "There is someone that you need to see."

At that point, Stefan came out with Rose. Lucy scowled.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" The blonde questioned.

"Lucy, you need to calm down." Stefan instructed. It had been a while since I had seen her so angry.

"Calm down? She fucking kidnapped me." Lucy pointed out. I noticed that Anna was blushing. "And she didn't apologize for it."

"She has important information about the Originals." Stefan stated.

"So do I." Anna pointed out.

"So, most of this stuff I've heard is legends, but I know for a fact that Klaus is real." Rose replied. She seemed to be ignoring Anna.

"I could have told you that." Anna commented.

"You've met Klaus?" Rose asked in surprise.

"It was a little over a hundred years ago in New Orleans." Anna remarked.

"Who is Klaus?" I inquired. I only had a vague interpretation of him.

"He's one of the Originals." Damon replied.

"He's the oldest vampire ever." Stefan added.

"No, his brother Elijah is the oldest ever, but I think there might be even older ones or maybe they're all the same age." Anna refuted. "I'm a little unsure in that part."

"Elijah is dead." Damon responded. "I know because I killed him with a banister."

"You can't kill an Original." Anna stated.

"Anyway, if Klaus knows anything about you, he's coming here." Rose explained. "When he gets here, he will kill you. If Elijah is indeed alive, he'll probably tell Klaus himself."

"Is there anyone else who knows him?" Lucy asked.

"Only Katerina Petrova." Rose answered. Why did it have to be her?

"Well I guess we won't be finding that out." Damon commented.

"Well I need to get to school." Lucy remarked.

"I'll drive you." I offered.

"I can get there by myself." She declared. She was acting very strange as she headed out the door.

Lucy's POV

I called Caroline to take me to the tomb. I would need someone to help me move the giant stone slab. I needed answers and she was the only one who could give them to me.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" She asked.

"This is the only way." I remarked.

"What do I do if Stefan asks where you are?" She questioned.

"Say that I went home sick." I suggested. "I'll also need you to distract him until I'm done."

"You know that I'm a terrible liar and I'm also really bad at duplicity." She pointed out.

"Caroline, you're my sister. You have to do this for me." I remarked.

"You just had to pull out the sister card." She stated before she moved the rock. I watched as she staggered toward the door. She looked like a zombie.

"What are you doing here?" She croaked.

"I came to see you." I declared. "I want to talk to you about Klaus."

"Why should I tell you anything?" She asked.

"Because I have something that you want." I told her as I pulled out a bag of blood. "Give me information and I'll give you blood."

"Fine, but you have to go." She said to Caroline.

"I'll be fine, Caroline." I remarked. "She can't come out of the tomb."

Caroline left and I began to think about what I wanted to say to her.

"So tell me the story." I declared.

Faith's POV

Upon Anna's insistence, I was skipping school. She wanted us to go see a witch a few towns over who she thought might be able to help us against Klaus. We were right outside of her shop.

"So I've never actually met this woman before." Anna admitted.

"Are you sure that she's even a witch?" I inquired.

"Not entirely." She replied as we walked in. We didn't immediately see anyone. It didn't seem like a real witch would be there.

"How can I help you?" A woman asked as she came to the counter. That voice sounded familiar. I then took a good look at her and my jaw dropped. I recognized that blonde hair from a picture by my bed. I couldn't believe it.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Faith, is that you?" She questioned as she touched my face and then pulled it back. "You're a vampire. Does your father know?"

"Mom, Dad's dead." I declared. "Like I thought you were supposed to be."

"I'm going to go wait outside for a minute." Anna stated before she stepped out.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked.

"I faked my death several years ago." She explained. "I needed to do something for an Original vampire named Klaus and I knew that your father wouldn't approve."

"That really doesn't seem like a reason to fake your death." I pointed out. "Do you know where Klaus is now?"

"No." She declared. "Why did you come here?"

"We're looking for Klaus, but now that I know that you're alive, I want you to come home." I told her. "Come back to the boarding house with me."

"I don't know if I can do that." She remarked.

"Why did you have to do something for Klaus?" I questioned.

"Because he threatened to take you if I didn't." She explained. "He was going to keep you until your magic developed. I didn't have a choice." '

"Well it's never going to develop now." I pointed out. "Why didn't you come back after you were done helping Klaus?"

"Because I didn't want him to come for me again." She replied. "I changed my name and moved somewhere else. I was trying to protect you, Faith. So who is that girl that you brought in with you?"

"Her name is Anna and she's the one who found you." I answered. "She's my girlfriend."

"You know honestly the vampire part worries me more." She admitted.

"Anna, you can come in now." I told her before she walked in.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Salvatore." Anna remarked as she held out her hand. Mom shook it and then pulled it back.

"Did you turn my daughter into a vampire?" She asked.

"No, even though I did turn the vampire who killed her." Anna replied. "I told him not kill anyone and he didn't even know about the blood."

"You can call me Peyton." Mom said.

Lucy's POV

I first found out that Trevor had helped hide Katherine from the Originals on the night of the sacrifice. The irony was tha Katherine wasn't even the girl that would have broken the curse. Nevertheless, the Originals were still mad at her because of what she did. She had fled them and I assumed that was why they wanted her dead. I just wanted her dead because she was a bitch.

"So why were you in England in the first place if you were from Bulgaria?" I questioned.

"I had a child out of wedlock and that was extremely frowned upon." She explained. Nowadays, people would be more concerned about the fact that she was a teenager…like they were with me before I lost the baby. I hadn't thought about that in a long time, mostly because it hadn't happened in this time. My past life was pretty blurry and suddenly being the head cheerleader seemed pretty insignificant when you have an ancient powerful vampire that wants to sacrifice you to break some ancient curse that affects both werewolves and vampires. "So as soon as the baby was born, she was taken from me and I was exiled to England to become English."

"So what happened after you were in the house?" I asked.

"Well Rose didn't take too kindly to Trevor's attempt to rescue me." Katherine declared. "She wanted to take me back, so I stabbed myself with a knife. Unfortunately, she fed me some of her blood. She took out some rope to tie me up with, but when I got the chance, I hung myself with it. I didn't have any idea that it would cause me to turn into a vampire."

"That means that you killed yourself." I deduced. Well, it really wasn't much of a deduction considering that she had just told me.

"I was confused when I woke up and had an overwhelming desire for blood." She continued. "Rose tried to kill me herself, but I used their boarder as a shield before I drank from her wound and completed the transition and headed out into the night."

"You know that you ruined their lives." I pointed out. "They were on the run for over five hundred years because of you. Do you even care about that?"

"They ruined their own lives." She argued. "They didn't have to help me and they paid the consequences."

As wrong as it was for her to say that, I couldn't help but realize that she was right. They didn't have to help her and it wasn't like she was manipulating them to become a vampire. She wanted to die and they wouldn't let her. I knew that I didn't want to die.

Faith's POV

My mother was currently serving us lunch.

"You know I don't care if you are a vampire, you should still probably be in school right now." She stated.

"We've been kind of busy trying to save my friend from Klaus." I replied. "Do you remember my friend Lucy Forbes, she is the doppelganger."

"Do you still hang out with that other girl, Amber?" Mom asked.

"We stopped for a while, but we've become friends again recently." I explained. "It actually took me becoming a vampire to start talking to her again. In case you're wondering, I'm not living alone. I have some relatives, Stefan and Damon living with me."

"When say relatives do you mean…?" She questioned. I nodded my head. "That's part of being in the family that I do not miss."

"Mom, will you please come back?" I asked again. "The only witch that we know is kind of inexperienced and we could really use your help."

"I can't just sell the store." She pointed out.

"I bet that there would be plenty of people that are willing to buy this space." Anna remarked. "If there's a way to kill Klaus, we could really use your help with finding it. Plus you kind of owe it to your daughter to be in her life. I spent most of the last 150 years without my mother and all I could think about was how much I missed her. Of course she's dead now too."

"I'm sorry." Mom apologized.

"Please Mom." I repeated.

"Okay, fine, I'll come back." She agreed. "But you need to stop skipping school."

I was happy. Even though I knew that she wasn't my real mom, it would still be nice to have her around. It was weird having all of these different members. I still wasn't sure if I would keep all of my old ones as the new ones started to become more dominant. I headed out to my car and waited.

Lucy's POV

"So why did you come back to Mystic Falls?" I asked. "Was it about the curse? That's why you wanted the moonstone, wasn't it, but there has to more to it than that? What else do you need? Let's see, you brought Mason with you. You need a werewolf, don't you?"

"Yes, and that's why I triggered the gene in Tyler." She declared.

"Maybe you need something else. Now I know why you turned Caroline. It wasn't for revenge, was it? You need a vampire for the ritual too, but since it's a ritual, it probably takes a witch to cast the spell."

"And we have a winner." She quipped. "Now hand over the blood."

"So you were going to just hand us over to Klaus." I stated as I kicked the bag across the floor to her.

"Better you die than I." She remarked.

At that point, I heard someone running down the stairs and noticed that it was Stefan. I sighed.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Did Caroline tell you that I was down here?" I responded.

"No, but I was able to figure it out on my own." He declared. "You shouldn't be talking to her. Everything that she says is a lie. You shouldn't believe anything that she told you."

"Stefan, there was one more thing that I didn't tell her." Katherine piped in. "After I turned, I went back to my home and found that my father, mother, sister, and all of my servants had been killed by Klaus as punishment for interfering with the sacrifice. You know that he'll do it again. Of course in order for him to do it, he'd need this."

We then looked to see the moonstone in her hand. That was a problem.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" He asked accusingly. "You want to trade the moonstone for your release. She you are nothing but a manipulative, psychotic bitch."

"I don't want out of here." She replied. "When Klaus comes here and he will, I'll be safe inside of the tomb. In fact I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town."

I was pretty sure that they weren't any others. Stefan then took the slab and put it in front of the tomb.

Faith's POV

"So Dad's old room is still there." I told my mom as we arrived at the house. "I imagine that you want to stay there. There's also a few other rooms if you're interested."

"Who are you?" Damon asked as he looked at us.

"Damon, this is my mother, Peyton." I explained. "We found her when looking for a witch who could be useful against Klaus. What did you do?"

"Rose and I went to see a friend of hers. We got a little bit of information before we were rudely interrupted by Elijah destroying the windows. I was the only one with a daylight ring, so everyone else had to duck for cover and we lost him. Apparently he says we can destroy the curse by depowering the moonstone."

All I could think was that sounded like a bad idea.

So no Elena in this chapter, but we found out that Faith's mother is alive. She's played by Kelly Rowen. Please don't forget to review.


	10. The Sacrifice

Lucy's POV

I was at Elena's house because my mom was still at home. Stefan and Damon were there, but Elena made it pretty clear that she didn't want Faith in her house. I was wearing a short-sleeved red dress that buttoned up in the front and showed a little bit of cleavage.

"So why am I here?" I asked.

"We went to see Katherine this morning." Stefan explained. That was a bit hypocritical. "She said that she's willing to trade the moonstone for her release from the tomb."

"I thought she didn't want to get out of the tomb so she would be safe from Klaus." Elena replied.

"Well apparently she's changed her mind." Damon remarked. "We can stop the curse if we depower the moonstone."

"Well that sounds like a surefire way to get us all killed." I quipped. "Call me crazy, but I don't think it's a good idea to make a 1000-year-old unkillable vampire angry."

"Lucy, if we get the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan pointed out.

"Okay, get it then, but let's not mess with the curse unless we have a definite way to kill Klaus." I suggested. "Get it, but do not do anything else without consulting me first."

Faith's POV

I headed to the kitchen to find that my mom was making pancakes. I was currently wearing my bathrobe.

What smells so good?" Anna asked as she entered the room wearing her bra and boyshorts. "I'll go put some clothes on."

"So we haven't had an adult here…well since she moved in and she probably thought that since Stefan and Damon were gone…" I remarked.

"Did you two have sex last night?" Mom asked.

"That's kind of personal." I said with a blush. "But no we didn't. We just slept in my bed together. I could use a little less judgment."

"Well I don't exactly know how to raise a teenager." She admitted. "I definitely don't know how to raise a vampire."

"Well I don't feed on people." I remarked. "There's a fridge full of blood in the basement."

"I got you some." Anna replied as she tossed a bag at me. She was wearing a black tank top and frayed black skirt.

"So I'm going to be looking for a job today." Mom replied. "I heard the Grille's looking for a new manager. Do you think I'd be good for the job?"

"Probably, just be warned, the bartender position seems to have a short job expectancy." Anna explained.

After breakfast, I dressed myself in a blue blouse with sleeves and jeans before Anna and I headed to school.

Lucy's POV

I decided not to go to school again and headed to the boarding house. There was one person that definitely wasn't focused on saving me enough to think clearly. I walked inside.

"Hello." A woman greeted me. I was a bit confused. She was dressed up for some reason. "You have no idea who I am. I'm Faith's mom, Peyton."

"Weren't you supposed to be dead?" I asked.

"I don't really have time to explain that story right now." She replied before she headed out the door.

"You know it's not nice to leave a girl naked in the morning." Rose stated as she walked into the room wearing a robe. "Oh, you're not Damon."

"I don't want to know about that." I declared. "I need to talk to you."

"I thought you hated me." She responded.

"I do, but I need your help." I replied.

"I'll go get dressed." She remarked before she walked to…well wherever her clothes were.

She came back a few minutes later fully dressed and we both took a seat on the couch.

"I want to go see this Slater guy." I declared.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I want to know if he knows any possible way to kill Klaus." I explained. "I'm not just going to lie down and wait for him to sacrifice me."

"What's in it for me if I take you there?" She questioned.

"If everything goes well, I might talk to Bonnie about making you a daylight ring." I offered. I already knew that I probably would not do it.

"Okay, let's go. I'll drive." She stated.

"I don't have a car." I reminded her.

We ended up driving to Richmond and to a parking garage. I supposed that made sense being that it was away from the sun. We headed into the building to find an apartment with the door chained shut.

"Well looks like we came for nothing." She commented.'

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you can't break these?" I questioned. She sighed and we entered the apartment. All of the lights were out. Maybe he really wasn't home. I then heard a gasp from the room was in.

"I don't think he's going to be much help." She stated as I went to the room and noticed a body with a stake in it. Apparently, someone had gotten there before we did.

Faith's POV

I couldn't help but notice that Lucy was not at school again. It wasn't like her to skip school. I was beginning to get worried about her. I knew that she was dealing the drama of a having someone who wanted to sacrifice her, but we didn't even know if Klaus even knew about her existence. I called her but got no answer. I then saw Stefan meeting Elena and Jeremy.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"I was just leaving." Elena remarked before she left. I still couldn't believe that she hadn't forgiven me yet for what happened.

"We were going to get the moonstone from Katherine today after school." Jeremy replied.

"You know she's not going to just give it to us." I pointed out.

"That's why we're not going to give her a choice." Stefan stated. "I've already talked to Bonnie and she's on-board with using a spell to stop her and remove the tomb the spell."

"Are we sure that she can even do it?" I asked as I heard the bell. We decided to meet up at the boarding house. I noticed that my mom wasn't there and neither was Rose, which was odd because it was still daytime. "So what are we doing?"

"First I'm going to need something of Katherine's." Bonnie declared. "Do you have anything that belonged to her?"

I didn't think that we did. Could she have gone for a more general spell to hurt her, like the one that the one witch did to give her a seizure she could do.

"I have something." Stefan replied as he went upstairs and came back with the photo of Katherine. I noticed that he seemed to be holding onto it. "This is a picture of her from 1864. Will it work?"

I couldn't help but wonder how something as simple as a photograph, even one a really old one, could cause so much trouble. Bonnie took it and lit it on fire. Well I could tell that it wasn't going to cause any more trouble. Soon all that was left of it was a bowl full of ash. I still wondered how she was going to use said ashes.

"So we can throw the ashes on her and they'll incapacitate her for exactly 57 seconds." Bonnie explained. "I should be able to get the tomb open within that time."

I couldn't help but wonder how she was so confident that she could do it when it took both her and her Grams the first time and it also killed her.

"I need to go get the grimoire." Bonnie explained.

"I'll meet you at the tomb." Jeremy declared. I couldn't help but wonder if he was up to something. I decided to go with Bonnie in case she was attacked on the way, even though I was sure which one of us was more capable of defending her.

Lucy's POV

We began to look around the apartment. I was a bit surprised when Rose opened the blinds up.

"It's double-paned glass." She explained. "The sunlight can't get through."

I then heard a noise and I saw a beautiful young woman in a sexy dress.

"Alice." Rose stated.

"Rose." She replied. I couldn't help but wonder how they knew each other. She then ran into Rose's arms and began to cry, leaving me even more confused.

A few minutes later, Alice was in the kitchen. It turned out that she was Slater's girlfriend.

"She found him just before we did." Rose declared.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's overreacting big time." Rose answered.

"I don't think that you can overreact when your boyfriend dies." I countered.

"Those tears are for her." She explained. "She was only dating Slater so he would turn her."

At that point, Alice came into the living room.

"You know you look really familiar." She commented. "Have we met?"

"No, but do you by any chance know Slater's password." I asked. "We need the information off of his computer."

"Who do you think you are?" She asked.

"What if I could get Rose to turn you?" I responded.

That got her to log in and begin working.

"You realize that I'm not going to turn her." Rose whispered.

"Yeah, but she doesn't." I remarked.

"His password is Kristen Stewart." Alice explained. "Slater was obsessed. It looks like the hard drive has been wiped clean."

"It was probably to prevent people from us from accessing the information." Rose suggested. I realized something terrifying, but decided not to bring it up. If Klaus had been there, it was quite possible that we were screwed.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid and backed everything up." Alice continued. I noticed that there were a lot of emails from one person in particular.

"Who's this Cody Weber guy?" I questioned.

"Slater met with him a few times." Alice explained.

"Can you see if he knows how to kill Klaus?" I asked her.

"That's how I remember you. You're the doppelganger." Alice declared before she ran off into another room.

Faith's POV

Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, and I made our way to the tomb. Before we went in, Damon got a phone call and the three of us headed down the stairs. Once we got down there, we noticed that the moonstone was outside.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"It's about time." Katherine stated. I turned to see that she was holding onto Jeremy whose neck was bloody. "Now I think you need to get me out of here."

Bonnie began to look for a spell. I wasn't sure how she would be able to work under duress.

"How many times do I have to kill him before you let me out of here?" Katherine asked. "Maybe I'll just take this ring off and that will motivate you."

"Just get me out whenever you can." I declared before I ran into the tomb and tackled Katherine. She was definitely caught by surprise. I wasted no time and plunged my hand into her chest. "This is for Pearl."

I then ripped her heart out. I was glad that was finally over.

"Faith, I can't do it." Bonnie declared. "I can't get you out."

"Well at least we got the moonstone and we got rid of Katherine." I explained. "Just find out how to get me out of here soon."

I really hoped that it wouldn't be too long.

Lucy's POV

I considered that it would probably be a good idea to leave. I opened the door and there was Damon.

"You told him?" I asked Rose.

"Well I can't let Klaus see me. Even though Elijah has forgiven me, Klaus is a different man." Rose explained.

"Cody's on his…wow Damon Salvatore." Alice remarked. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Get rid of her." Damon commanded. Rose took her to another room. "Now you're coming with me."

"Okay." I agreed. We both seemed to be on the same page for wanting to leave.

Before we could move, the doors opened and three vampires stood in the way.

"We're here for the girl." Cody declared.

"You're not going to get to her." Damon told them.

Suddenly, one of them fell over and we saw Elijah with a heart in his hand. Rose immediately ran out the door.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked.

"Who are you?" Cody countered.

"I'm Elijah." The Original replied.

"We were going to bring her to you for Klaus." Cody stammered.

"Does anyone else know about her?" Elijah asked. I was glad that we had compelled Alice.

"No." Cody replied. I couldn't help but wonder what I should do, but I knew that I was paralyzed with fear at the moment.

"Then you've been very helpful." Elijah remarked before he grabbed Cody and the other vampire and simultaneously tore their hearts out. I noticed Damon getting ready to fight, but just took one look at us and fled the scene.

"That was unexpected." I commented.

"We're leaving." He declared as he picked me up and began to carry me to his car.

"Let me go." I demanded.

"I'm not sure that you won't do something stupid on the way to the car." He replied. "Do you know how exhausting it is that I have to keep saving your ass?"

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I began to cry.

"You can't just cry your way out of this." Damon remarked before his phone rang. I sat in the car while he talked. "So I've got some good news, some very good news and some bad news."

"What's the good news?" I asked.

"We got the moonstone and we killed Katherine." Damon explained. "The bad news is that Faith had to go into the tomb to save Jeremy and kill her."

Faith's POV

I sat down on the floor next to the body. I knew that I would be able to survive on her blood for a little while. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to spend too long inside.

"Faith, are you in there?" I heard Anna ask me.

I headed to the door and saw that she was there with my mother.

"Is it true that you killed Katherine?" She asked.

"I did it for your mother." I explained. "Now I'm stuck in here, but I'm okay with that. I do need someone to make sure that Bonnie doesn't screw things up."

"Well I'm going to focus on getting you out of here." Mom stated. "I can't do it right now, but I'll get you out soon."

So yeah, Katherine's dead. I know that changes things for the rest of the season, but I have new plans to make it work. So what will happen when Klaus shows up? Please don't forget to review.


	11. By Light of the Moon

Faith's POV

So, being in a tomb that I couldn't get out of sucked. I had been up all night because there really wasn't anywhere to sleep on. I found out that vampire blood didn't taste as good as human blood, but it was still better than animal blood. I was pretty tired. I felt like I just wanted to fall to the floor. However, before I could, I was caught.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked Anna.

"Your mom thinks that she can open the tomb tonight because of the full moon." She explained. "I brought you some blood and some clothes."

"I'm still confused as to why you would just come in here." I admitted.

"Well I've decided that as long as you have to be here, I'll be here with you because I love you." She explained.

"Okay, I'm gonna get changed." I remarked.

I put on a denim sundress with roses on it. I heard it was supposed to be a beautiful day. It sucked that I wouldn't be able to see it.

"So what are we supposed to do while we wait here?" I asked her. It didn't look like a good place to have sex.

"I brought my laptop and some movies. It should at least keep us occupied until the power runs out." She declared.

Lucy's POV

I was currently in Elena's house with her and Bonnie. She had the moonstone. I was wearing a white lace dress with a red cardigan

"So how are we going to get Faith out of the tomb?" I asked.

"That's not a priority right now." Elena remarked.

"Elena, I know that you're mad at her, but we can't just let her be stuck in there." I stated.

"I can't get her out." Bonnie declared. "Right now, we have the moonstone and we break the curse."

"But if we do that, Klaus will kill all of us." I reiterated. I wasn't sure why no one would listen to me. "Do you know how to kill Klaus because Faith said that her mom doesn't? Besides how do you even know that you have enough power to break the curse if you can't even open the tomb?"

"It's not up for discussion, Lucy." Bonnie declared as she left the room.

"Well I'm gonna get a shower." Elena stated before she too left the room. I couldn't help but notice that Bonnie's bag was still there. Normally I wouldn't steal from a friend, but I needed to protect her from doing something stupid.

I then put it in my bag and headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"I was going to go see if Caroline needed any help with Tyler." I lied.

"She took the moonstone." Jeremy declared. Damn it, he must've checked.

"You failed our test." Bonnie stated.

"Well I'm taking it." I remarked. "It's not like you can keep me here."

"Go ahead." Bonnie said before she got out of the way. I expected at least a little resistance. I opened the door and found that I couldn't get through. It was like something blocking me.

"What was that about not being able to keep you here?" Bonnie quipped.

"You can't do this. This is kidnapping." I pointed out.

"Stop being so dramatic. I'll let you go as soon as I cast the spell." The witch responded.

"I won't give it to you." I told her. She then cast a spell and the moonstone flew out of my purse toward her. I could only pout as she left the house with it.

Faith's POV

We were currently in the middle of watching _Interview with a Vampire_.

"You know this movie is a lot gayer than I remember." I commented.

"But it is one of the closest representations of vampires in cinema." She stated. "I like it because it doesn't depict us as sparkly wimps."

"I would say that there's nothing wimpy and ripping someone's head off with your bare hands." I remarked.

"You know what, let's watch a different movie." She suggested. "I've got _John Tucker Must Die._ My favorite part is the part where Kate kisses Beth, even though I prefer her with John."

"How are you two doing in there?" Stefan asked from outside. I took out the movie and headed to the door.

"We're fine." I told him. "Did you hear anything from my mother?"

"She said that she still hasn't found any ways to kill Klaus." He explained. "It's looking more and more like he's completely indestructible."

"They're no way that he can be completely unbeatable." I argued. "Even Superman is weak to kryptonite. He was to have a weakness. You know I thought of someone who might be able to help us. Do you think someone like Isobel might know?"

"You know Elena will probably hate you even more if you try to contact her." He declared.

"Well I want to save Lucy's life, so Elena's feelings aren't exactly my top priority." I pointed out.

"Well if anyone would be able to tell you how to contact Isobel, it would probably be Alaric." He stated.

"I'll have to talk to him as soon as I get out of here." I declared. "So was there any way that you could prevent Bonnie from doing that thing with the moonstone tonight. I think it's too dangerous if we don't have a weapon against Klaus."

"I'm pretty sure that she's set on it and I wouldn't be able to stop her." He replied.

"I can't believe that Lucy's going along with this." I commented.

"Well, she's not." He explained. "Bonnie trapped her in Elena's house."

"That sounds pretty mean." I remarked. "She's just trying to make sure that Klaus doesn't kill all of us. I rather like being alive."

I really didn't want to talk to Isobel, but I figured that we were running out of options at that point and we needed to take a shot in the dark or two.

Lucy's POV

I was in the house and bored out of my mind. I couldn't believe that Bonnie was being so stupid. I watched as Damon entered the house. He was smiling smugly as he looked at me.

"I'm glad that you can find amusement in this." I declared. Of course since he was Damon, he could pretty much find amusement in anything. I was afraid to know some of things that he could make jokes about.

"Yes, I find it hilarious how I have to continually keep saving your ass." He replied as he took a seat on the couch right next to me.

"How can you not be focused on getting Faith out of the tomb?" I questioned.

"For your information, her mother is planning to undo the tomb spell tonight, but she has to wait for the full moon because it involves channeling celestial events or something." He explained.

"Speaking of the full moon, are we really just going to let Caroline handle Tyler all by herself?" I asked.

"Yes, she volunteered and he bites her, then I won't have to worry about her anymore." He stated. I glared daggers at him. "I was kidding."

Faith's POV

Eventually Stefan left and it was back to me and Anna again.

"So do you have any idea what we're supposed to do about Elijah?" I asked.

"No, but it sounds like he had the chance to take Lucy last night, but chose not to for some reason." She remarked. I had missed out on all of that. "It basically means that we have no idea what he's doing."

"That's probably a bad thing." I agreed. "I hate that there are so many variables while we're trying to protect Lucy, one of them Bonnie and Damon's refusal to listen to reason."

"You know Bonnie and Damon would make an interesting couple." She commented.

"No, they can't stand each other." I pointed out. "They probably wouldn't last very long before one of them killed the other."

"It would probably be entertaining to watch at least." She remarked.

"So is the battery on the laptop still working?" I asked.

"No, it's dead." She answered.

"So what are we supposed to do while we wait for my mom to be able to cast the spell?" I questioned. I didn't even know what time it was since I wasn't wearing a watch.

"We could make out." She suggested with a shrug.

"You know probably isn't a good place for us to have sex." I declared.

"Why not? Just because it's dirty and a hard surface doesn't mean that we can't." She pointed out. "We're vampires and there's a lot of space too."

"I guess I can give it a shot." I agreed as we began to kiss. I was glad that the walls were stursdy or else we might have knocked them down.

Lucy's POV

I noticed that Jenna was getting some things out from the closet under the stairs and went over to her.

"Are you going to be staying for dinner?" She asked me.

"I think so." I replied. "So what were you doing?"

"I got roped into helping this new writer and by that I mean I'm very excited." She stated before she closed the door to reveal someone that I didn't want to see in the house.

"Hi, I'm Elijah." He said with a smile. I was kind of terrified. I couldn't help but wonder if I should tell Jenna about vampires or at least if I could get Elena to do it because we couldn't have her continually inviting them in.

"What's the book about?" I asked. I couldn't help but wonder if he had an answer.

"It's local legends in rural Virginia." He replied. "This town has a rich history and tradition of folklore."

Well he at least knew how to sell himself as a writer.

"You know I can help you put this stuff in your car if you'd like." Jenna offered. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of car someone like him would drive. In my head, I had him driving something like a Cadillac or possibly a Lincoln. Definitely an older American car.

"Or I could come back for it tomorrow." He suggested. I could help but wonder how he knew that I would be there and why he hadn't talked to my mom.

"That works too." She replied.

"Thank you for your help, Jenna." He stated. "And thank you for inviting me into your home. It's very lovely."

He then walked away and she turned to face me.

"You know that's the kind of guy that makes you wish that you didn't already have a boyfriend." She commented. "Do you know if your mom's interested in find you a new daddy?"

"I was pretty sure that she wasn't." I declared. I knew that if she ever was, it would have to be someone more human.

I then headed upstairs, I couldn't help but wonder if anyone would object to me taking a shower. Well Elena had agreed to let me be trapped there, so I supposed that I could.

I decided to open up the linen closet and that was where I found him. I was about to scream but he put his finger on my lips. Elena opened the door, but I told her that everything was fine. I was still freaking out. She closed the door, leaving him alone with me.

"We need to talk." He declared.

I went into the guest room with him and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, first I need to express my disappointment in your recent expedition." He replied

"Why did you kill those vampires that wanted to take me to Klaus?" I questioned, deciding not to dance around it anymore.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken." He answered. "You assume that I want to assist Klaus in performing the sacrifice, but that is not the case. My brother is the most powerful and most feared of all of the Originals, but those who fear him really want to get in his good graces. If word got out that there was a doppelganger, scores of vampires would be lining up and I just can't have that."

"Do you even know where he is?" I inquired.

"At the moment, I do not." He remarked. "That's why I need your help. You can draw him here. So I am prepared to offer you a deal."

"What is it?" I asked. It seemed like he was interested in keeping me alive.

"I want you to do nothing." He instructed. "Just stay here and stop doing things that could get you killed. When the time is right, you and I will draw Klaus out and kill him and in exchange for your help, I will guarantee that your loved ones will remain unharmed."

"How do you plan on doing that?" I inquired.

"I understand that your friend Bonnie possesses the gift of magic." He stated. "I too have friends with similar gifts. So do we have a deal?"

"Are you working with Faith's mom?" I asked. It was worth asking.

"No." He responded. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yes." I replied as I shook his hand.

Faith's POV

Anna and I were currently in the tomb. We basically had had sex for a whole hour. We were currently leaning against the wall in our bras and panties.

"Wow I've never felt like that before." I remarked.

"It's something that most humans can't do without a lot of training." She explained.

"What was that part where we drank each other's blood?" I asked.

"It's called blood sharing. It's the greatest level of intimacy that two vampires can experience with one another." She stated.

I then heard some chanting come from outside of the tomb and I realized that my mom had started the spell and I figured that we should put our clothes back on. We walked to the exit and watched her as she went into it. Her eyes were closed and I had no idea what she was saying. I hadn't been around when Bonnie and her grandma had opened it. I then watched as her eyes opened.

"It's open." She told me. "You two can come out."

I then ran out of the tomb the and gave her a hug.

So Peyton opened the tomb and Lucy made her deal with Elijah while trapped in the Gilbert house. Please don't forget to review.


	12. The Descent

Faith's POV

I had just come out of the shower while Anna was at the hospital getting more blood. I heard someone walk in and I hid immediately because the only thing that I was wearing was a pair of panties and I did feel like letting have Stefan or Damon (Or Rose who had been bitten by some bitch last night and was now dying) see my naked breasts.

"Faith?" I heard Elena's voice. I stepped out. "You're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

She turned around and saw me…and then started kissing me. I was really glad that Anna did not walk in at that moment. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Why are you ruining the moment?" She asked.

"Elena you dumped me for cheating on you." I pointed out as I began to look for some clothes. I put on a dark grey sweatshirt without a bra and black pants. "So why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to see if you were okay." She replied.

"And you do that by deciding to hump me?" I questioned.

"I didn't plan on that." She admitted. "So do you know that Lucy made a deal with Elijah? Apparently he'll just kill Klaus and we don't have to do anything."

"Yeah, I really can't say that I trust him that much." I replied. "There is someone that I think might be able to help us, though you're not going to like it."

"Who?" She asked.

"I think that Isobel might be able to tell us what we're up against." I explained.

"What, how can you possibly think that talking to her is a good idea?" She questioned.

"Well at least I know where I stand with her." I pointed out. "I don't know anything about Elijah other than he's Klaus's brother, which makes it kind of hard for me to trust him."

"Elijah hasn't made me distrust him." Elena pointed out. "So, Damon said that you need to start drinking vervain so you can't be compelled by the Originals."

I grabbed a bottle which I kept it my desk for safe keeping and took a sip from it. It felt like I was straight up drinking acid. I fell to my knees in a coughing fit.

"What did you do to her?" Anna asked as she entered the room and grabbed me as I was able to catch my breath.

"She didn't do…anything." I croaked. "I drank some vervain."

"I still think that you should go." Anna suggested. Elena then walked out. "You know that you need your uniform for the barbecue today, don't you?"

I then began to undress and grabbed a sports bra and quickly put my uniform on. Anna and I then went downstairs and found my mother, who was seeing me in it for the first time.

"You never told me that you were a cheerleader." She replied. "You know I used to cheer for the Timberwolves when I was your age. I can't believe that they took the school's name off the uniform though."

I really hoped that Alaric would be at the barbecue because he was kind of the only person that might possibly know how to contact Isobel.

Lucy's POV

I walked into the boarding house, looking for Stefan. I was wearing a strapless dress consisting of vertical alternating red and blue stripes. I didn't immediately find Stefan, but I found Damon with Rose, who honestly looked terrible. I heard that she had bitten by a werewolf last night.

"You look great." Damon lied to her. "Doesn't she look great, Lucy?"

"Sure." I declared. "So have you seen Stefan?"

"He was going elsewhere and I have somewhere else to be too, so I need you to watch Rose." He remarked. Before I could protest, he had already run off. That was something that I hated about vampires. I had no idea what I was supposed to do with a sick vampire.

"So do you wanna play poker or something?" I asked awkwardly.

Faith's POV

I arrived at the school with Anna and my mom. I knew that she was soon going to meet with Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood to get her legally brought back to life. I wanted to find Alaric, but before I got the chance, I found Amber also in her uniform.

"Amber Bradley, I haven't seen you since you were six." Mom told her as she gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Salvatore." Amber remarked. "Faith told me that you were alive, but we haven't had a lot of face-to-face meetings lately."

"Well being trapped in a tomb kind of prevents that." I quipped.

"Faith, can I talk to you about something in private?" She asked. I headed down the hall with her. "So would you be okay if I were to ask Elena on a date?"

"You wanna go out with Elena?" I questioned in surprise. "I kind of have a huge crush on her, but I don't want to do anything that will make you hate me."

"Well to be honest, I think that Elena still has feelings for me because she kissed me this and I don't know if I still have feelings for her." I admitted. "Could you give me a little more time to figure this out? Once I get it resolved, I'll let you know if I'm okay with it."

"Okay." She told me.

"So, do you know if Mr. Saltzman is here by any chance because I need to talk to him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I saw him here." She remarked. "Check his classroom."

He was in there with a glass of something that he probably shouldn't have had at the school.

"So Damon's got me looking for a cure for Rose, but I don't think there is." He explained.

"Well I need to talk to you about something." I stated. "Do you still by any chance have a way to contact Isobel?"

"I don't think she would know anything about a cure." He remarked.

"No, but she might be able to help us find a way to kill Klaus." I responded.

"Even if she did, I doubt that she would help us." He pointed out.

"I just want to take a chance on it so we don't put all of our eggs in Elijah's basket." I replied.

"I have an old number. I'll try to find it and I'll text it to you if I do." He said. "Just know that you need to be wary of anything that she says because I don't trust her."

"Trust me, I don't trust her either, but sometimes you have to work with your enemies to stop an even greater enemy." I reminded him.

Lucy's POV

I decided to help Rose into bed. She was coughing up blood as I did.

"I haven't a cold in half a century." She groaned as I put the covers over her.

"Well it's not really a cold." I pointed out. "Just try to get some rest. Damon's out trying to find a cure."

She went to sleep for a minute and I stayed with her before she suddenly woke up with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Katerina." She growled as she bore her teeth to me.

"Rose, I'm Lucy. Katherine's dead." I told her. She still looked very angry and I decided that it would be a good idea to run. She soon began to chase after me, but she grabbed onto me and I did the most rational thing that I could do and opened the blinds, causing sunlight to pour in and burn her. She ran away to the shadows upstairs. I decided that it might be a good idea to grab a stake. I went upstairs to see if I needed to do anything. I still wasn't entirely sure what I was doing because I had never staked a vampire before. I knew that I wasn't supposed to kill her, but I imagined that Damon valued my life over hers. It was just a hunch.

"Lucy, I'm sorry." I heard her say through the door. "I'm not going to kill you."

I wasn't sure how much I believed her. It seemed that the bite was really messing with her head. As far as I knew, a werewolf bite to human did not spread lycanthropy. It was just a normal animal bite, not that I would want to be bitten by a wolf. I decided to keep the stake in my stocking time being unless I could be sure that she wasn't going to attack me again.

Faith's POV

I eventually prepared to eat and went to wash my hands in the bathroom, even though I didn't need to, mainly because it was a force of habit. I heard someone in one of the stalls and I realized that it was Caroline. She was just standing there. I decided to open it and see why.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm hiding from Matt." She told me.

"Why are you hiding from Matt?" I followed.

"Earlier today when I was talking to him, he kissed me." She explained.

"I don't really see the problem with that." I admitted. "Things aren't like before. You seem to have a lot of control right now, more than I do even."

"Yeah, but I almost killed him." She pointed out. "I would have drained him had you and Anna not stopped me."

"There will always be problems with dating a human." I told her. "But you and Matt were good together and I think that you can get that back again."

"But things are complicated right now and one of those complications is a person. Specifically, that person is Tyler." She explained.

"Do you like Tyler?" I asked in surprise. I knew from my reading that generally werewolves and vampires didn't date.

"I don't know if I like him, but I'm pretty sure that he likes me." She answered.

"Well I can't tell you what to do with your love life." I explained. I couldn't believe that there were so many love triangles right now. Jeremy liked Bonnie, but there was also this guy named Luca. Lucy was with Stefan, but I was pretty sure that Damon liked her too and then there was the mess of my love life, which now had Amber in it.

I noticed that Caroline wasn't still around, so it looked like I would have to lead the girls in the cheer. Thankfully, we had practiced it enough that I pretty much had it memorized. I decided to gather all of the girls.

"Okay, some Anna and I will be flying." I explained. "Everyone else, you know your roles as bases."

"Why is Anna going to be flying?" Elena asked.

"Because Anna and I are the shortest." I explained. "I imagine that no one wants to be dropped and end up in a wheelchair, so get in the place that I tell you."

"Where's Caroline?" Dana questioned.

"She bailed, so I'm in charge." I stated. "Now let's get this right."

Once we were ready, everyone went to the gym to watch us. We were basically doing a cheer to thank all of the people who had donated to the football team. Yeah, it was pretty much all men, making what we were doing pretty disgusting and misogynistic.

Lucy's POV

I went to check on Rose once again and I found that she wasn't in the bed. In fact, she wasn't in the house at all. She had escaped. That was not good. I decided to call Damon.

"How's Rose?" He asked.

"Gone." I answered.

"You let her escape?" He questioned in disbelief.

"I don't need a lecture. I just need your help finding her." I replied.

Faith's POV

I was headed outside when I got the number from Alaric. I prepared to call it before I heard something coming from outside. I walked out and saw that Rose seemed to be gnawing on the janitor's body.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I asked her. She just growled at me before she attacked. She looked rabid. I didn't know if whatever she had could be spread by biting, but I didn't want to find out. I did the sensible thing and I stabbed her with a mop in the heart. Before I could do anything about the body, I was discovered by Sheriff Forbes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"This woman attacked me." I explained. "Her mouth was covered in blood, so I figured that she was a vampire, so I thought quickly and threw this at her. Is she dead?"

"Yes, she's dead." She replied. "But it looks like she got to someone first. You should head inside and don't tell anyone about this."

I had a feeling that Damon would be upset that I had killed her, but I didn't really have a choice because I didn't know if werewolf bites were contagious. It might be something that I should ask Isobel if I got the chance to talk to her. I hoped that she would talk to me. I decided to call the number and waited for someone to answer. I heard the phone pick up and immediately began to speak.

"I know this is strange but I need some help dealing with the Originals and the sacrifice." I explained to her.

"I can help you with that." A voice that was definitely not Isobel replied.

"Oh for the love, you've got to be kidding me." I replied.

Lucy's POV

Shortly after we left, Damon got a call from Sheriff Forbes saying that they had killed a vampire that matched Rose's description. Damon's looked pretty upset by it.

He looked like he needed a hug, even though he probably wouldn't admit it. I decided to give it to him. I saw a small smile form on his face.

"I'm sorry about Rose." I told him. "I know that she was your friend."

"Thank you." He responded.

Faith's POV

I found Anna and my mom as we headed home.

"So was Alaric able to find the number for Isobel so you could ask her to help us?" Anna asked.

"Well he managed to find the number, but Isobel wasn't exactly who answered the phone." I explained. "It was kind of answered by John."

So Amber likes Elena, but as you can see things are still complicated between her and Elena. Also John is coming back. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Daddy Issues

Faith's POV

So I could tell that bringing John back, even though it was accidental on my part did not seem to be a popular idea. To be honest, I was a bit surprised that he even agreed to help Lucy, but maybe it had to do with the fact that Klaus was a danger to Elena as well as everyone else.

After I finished getting dressed in a white sweater with small holes in it that stopped just above my midriff and red jeans with peach heels, I found Damon downstairs. He definitely looked pissed and I bet it had to do with someone whose name rhymed with Ron Dilbert.

"You called John Gilbert?" He asked in disbelief.

"I was trying to call Isobel." I pointed out. "But he says he does know a way to help against Klaus and we are kind of desperate for help."

"We can't work with someone who hates vampires." Damon argued. "The guy tried to barbecue me and he killed your girlfriend's father."

"I think that Faith might be right about this." Stefan declared as he entered the room. "We're going to need all of the help that we can get to stop Klaus."

"As much as I'd like to rip that motherfucker's head off, I want to see if he has anything useful first." Anna remarked as she wrapped her arms over my shoulders.

The two brothers then left, leaving us together.

"Are you serious about John, because I don't really want to trust him?" I stated.

"Well I'm sure that you've heard the phrase 'keep your friends and your enemies closer'." She replied. "I'd rather be able to keep an eye on him. So have talked to Damon about it?"

"Damon's acting like he doesn't care, but I know that he's hurting."

Lucy's POV

Caroline and I were prepared to leave the house. I was dress casually a grey t-shirt and tan jacket with jeans.

We were about to leave when we saw that Tyler was standing outside with a stony look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"Yes, we do. That kiss was kind of out of line." Caroline said. "Things with Matt are still complicated."

"What happened to Mason?" He asked. That caused her to stop in her tracks. She babbled for a second. "Let me tell you. Stefan and Damon killed him. They're vampires just like you."

Things had just taken a turn for the worse.

"Hey, look over there." I declared. He turned his head and Caroline grabbed me and we ran toward the boarding house. She banged on the door. Didn't she know that they usually left it open?

Faith came to the door with Stefan.

"We have a problem." Caroline explained. "Tyler knows what happened to Mason. I swear I didn't tell him anything."

"It must have been that bitch Jules." Faith stated. "She's trying to manipulate him into turning against us. We can't tell Damon about this."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he thinks that all werewolves should be killed and he may be right." Stefan replied.

"No, we can't kill Tyler." I explained. "There has to be something else that we can do. Maybe you can talk to him or something?"

"Okay, Stefan and I will go and try to convince him." Faith declared. "But if he decides that he wants to stand with Jules, we are going to have to kill him."

The two of them headed off and I prayed that they would be able to convince him or things would be very bad.

"So there's this memorial in town square. Maybe we should go to that?" I suggested.

"Go on ahead and I'll meet you there." She instructed. "I want to see if I can find Matt or something."

Faith's POV

Stefan and I snuck into Tyler's house. I wasn't sure if he even knew that I was a vampire. We hid in a dark room and waited for him to walk in. As soon as he did, I grabbed him. I was glad that his mom was gone.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. It seemed that he didn't like being ambushed.

"We need to talk to you about your friend Jules." I declared. "Specifically, we need to talk about why you shouldn't be friends with her."

"You killed Mason." He pointed out.

"That wasn't until after he tried to have us killed first." Stefan remarked. "We're not here to kill you, we just want to talk."

"I don't really want to talk right now." Tyler said.

"Well you need to talk to us." I replied. "Let's start with the basics. Vampires drink blood and we are turned by dying with vampire blood in their system and then drinking human blood."

"So you're saying that you're dead." He commented. "How did you die?"

"Stefan was shot by his father in 1864 and I had my neck broken this past December." I explained. I figured that opening up to him would make him more comfortable with us.

"What about Caroline?" He inquired.

"She was healed with vampire blood after the accident and vampire named Katherine killed her while she was in the hospital." I told him.

"So where's this vampire now?" He asked.

"She's dead." Stefan answered. "She was also sleeping with Mason and she's the reason that you're a werewolf."

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"Did you notice how Matt and Sarah were acting strange that night?" I replied. "It was because Katherine used mind control on them to make them attack you so you would kill one of them. We're telling you the truth Tyler because we don't want to be enemies."

Lucy's POV

I went to the memorial where I found Elena. She looked like she was trying to avoid someone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to avoid John." She declared. "Faith was trying to contact Isobel, but got him instead and now he's back."

"Why is John here?" I responded.

"He says that he has some information on the Originals, but he's not ready to talk yet." She explained. "He said that he wants to be sure that he can trust us."

"Why wouldn't trust us?" I asked.

"You should really talk to him yourself." She replied. "I'm still mad at him for what he said to Jenna this morning."

"Did he tell her about vampires?" I questioned.

"No, but he did tell her that he was my father and he would be staying with us." She declared. "So I need to go somewhere else."

I had never known someone to hate their father so much, but of course most people's fathers don't try to kill their girlfriends. I hadn't really liked my father and even my father in the real world was kind of a dick, but I still loved him. Of course, I did hate John as well and I would rather not have him protecting me. I didn't need him to protect me since Elijah was already going to make sure that me and my friends and family wouldn't be harmed. He seemed like a noble man I didn't see any reason not to trust him, and it had nothing to do with how good he looked in a suit.

I went inside the Grill and there was John talking to Damon.

"Lucy, I was hoping to talk to you." He replied. "I understand that you made a deal with Elijah. I would like to say that is a colossal mistake."

"I trust him a lot more than I trust you." I stated. I bet John didn't look as good as in a suit as Elijah did. I realized that I probably needed to stop obsessing over Elijah's suits.

"You know that the Originals are more dangerous because they can compel other vampires." John explained.

"We already knew that." Damon remarked. "We've been remedying that with vervain."

"You've been drinking vervain?" John asked in surprise.

"It's an acquired taste." Damon replied. "You know I don't see that fancy resurrection ring on your finger. You better start talking."

"You're threatening me." John noted. "How is that supposed to get you to trust me?"

John then walked away and I looked at Damon.

"You're an idiot." I told him. "You know we don't even need his help since we still have Elijah."

"I can't say that I'm too excited about either one of them." Damon remarked. "We'd be better if we just found a way to kill Klaus ourselves."

"We would but we don't have a way to do that right now." I pointed out. "I'd rather put my faith in someone like Elijah, who probably knows Klaus better than anyone than anyone else."

"Well I still want to know what John knows." He declared. "We need to find a way to get it out of him."

"Have you tried asking nicely?" I inquired. I didn't know if Damon was capable of such. I also wondered where Caroline was.

Faith's POV

We were still with Tyler, telling him what he wanted to know. I wasn't really sure if we had made any progress. Tyler's phone rang and he went to get it, but Stefan knocked it away.

"Who's calling you Tyler? Was it Jules?" He asked. The werewolf said nothing. "Damn it, Tyler, I'm trying to save your life."

"Who wanna be friends? Fine, we're friends. Will you go now?" Tyler responded.

"This is a waste of time." I admitted before I noticed that my phone was ringing. It was Caroline. "I'm a bit busy now, Caroline."

"Well that's kind of unfortunate." A woman replied. "Caroline might need your help."

"Jules, where is Caroline?" I asked.

"She's with me." Jules answered.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I inquired.

"I can prove it." She stated. I heard her walk in somewhere. "She said she wants proof."

I then heard a gun go off combined with Caroline screaming in pain.

"You hurt again and you're dead!" I threatened.

"I hurt her again and she's dead." Jules replied. "You've made a mistake, Faith, but I'll give you a chance to fix it. Bring Tyler to the clearing in 20 minutes, or she will die."

She hung up and I decided to text Anna and Damon saying that we needed help.

Lucy's POV

I suddenly got a text from Faith saying that Caroline was in trouble. Damon apparently got the same one.

"What are Stefan and Faith doing right now?" He asked.

"They were talking to Tyler about what happened to Mason." I replied.

"Why didn't I know about this?" He responded.

"Because we didn't know how you would react to it." I declared. His reaction now wasn't a very good one.

"Why, did you think that I would kill him?" Damon challenged. I just looked at him. "I'm the good guy now. We don't have time for this."

Suddenly, the bathroom opened. It was John.

"You can't do that." I declared.

"What's going on?" He asked us.

"You wanna protect Lucy? Fine, first thing that you need to do is keep her here." Damon replied.

"Damon, I'm going with you. It's my sister we're talking about." I pointed out.

"No, I'm with him on this part." John agreed.

Damon then walked away, but John stood in my way. I pouted.

Faith's POV

I stood with Stefan, Damon, and Anna as we took Tyler to clearing. I noticed that there was an RV. Jules stepped out alone. I expected her to be holding onto her.

"Where is Caroline?" I asked.

"Locked up tight." Jules stated. "Give me Tyler first."

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions." Stefan pointed out.

"Just give us Caroline." Damon stated. "There's four of us and one of you."

"I'm not so sure about that." Jules replied before she whistled and at least 10 other wolves appeared. It was not an appropriate time to make a dog whistle joke.

"What are you waiting for? Go over there." Damon ordered as Tyler went over to them.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" This werewolf with a buzz cut asked.

"That would be me." Damon declared.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." He declared as they began to attack.

It didn't take us long to realize that we were in over our heads. We killed a few, but we still outnumbered. They had lots of weapons. It looked like we had lost. The same wolf prepared to drive a stake in my heart before suddenly they all fell to the ground. I noticed that this witch who worked for Elijah was there doing a spell.

"Elijah made a promise to Lucy that her friends would remain unharmed. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go." He declared. I didn't ask questions and decided to leave.

Lucy's POV

Stefan brought Caroline home and both of them looked a little out of shape. I gave her a tight hug before she went to get a shower.

He came back again that long after.

"I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now, Stefan." I declared.

"That's why I brought reinforcements." Stefan replied as Elena and Bonnie appeared with sleeping bags.

"We're doing a slumber party." Bonnie stated.

Faith's POV

Anna and I ended up taking a shower together, but I could tell that she was upset about something.

"Anna, what's wrong?" I asked once we were both out and in our robes.

"I want to be with you. I really do, but I think you need to resolve your feelings for Elena." She declared. "I'm not really okay with you loving both of us anymore. You need to go and do something with her to fix it."

"Anna, I chose you." I pointed out.

"Just go and be with her for a little while. If you choose me again after you come back, I'll accept it." She replied.

I then went to the door and found that John was there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I have a gift for you." He stated. I let him inside and he opened a cloth to reveal a silver dagger and a bottle of white powder.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked it over. It was definitely sharp, but I wasn't sure how it was supposed to help with Klaus.

"This is how you kill an Original." He told me.

So the dagger is here and Anna wants Faith to explore her feelings for Elena. Is the girl ever gonna choose? Please don't forget to review.


	14. Crying Wolf

Faith's POV

I was awoken by the sound of a phone ringing. I reached for it and fell out of bed, before finally grabbing it.

"Turn that off." Anna whined. I crawled into the hallway and saw that it was Elena. I was confused about why she was calling, but glad that she was.

"Hey." I replied.

"So I was wondering what you were doing." She explained. "I kind of wanted to get out of town for a little while."

"That's interesting because Anna said that I needed to deal with my feelings for you, so if you want to go somewhere, I'm game." I told her.

"Well do you wanna go to my family's lakehouse with me?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"One more thing: do you think you could ask Stefan if he wants to go because Lucy seems interested in getting out of here too?" She inquired.

"Sure, I can do that." I replied. "I am going to need some time to get ready. Where was it again? I haven't been there in so long."

"It's at Dunham Lake in the mountains, so you might want to dress warm." She responded. "Though, I guess for you, it's probably not as important."

"So does you wanting to leave have anything to do with you wanting to get away from John?" I questioned.

"It has everything to do with wanting to get away from John." She said.

"Okay, so I will ask Stefan and I'll call you when I'm ready." I promised.

Lucy's POV

"What did she say?" I asked Elena after she hung up.

"She said that she would talk to Stefan about it." She replied.

I then got dressed in a short-sleeved navy dress with white petals on it and black pants with black flats before I put my hair up.

"So I was going to go to the Grill?" Caroline stated. "Do you wanna come?"

"No, I was going to hang out with Stefan today." I remarked. It was Good Friday, so we didn't have any school.

Faith's POV

After my shower, I changed into a sleeveless black with white tassels hanging on the front and black wedge sandals. My mom came by as I was packing.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Elena and I are going to her family's lakehouse for the weekend." I explained. "It'll be nice to be able to take a trip of our own free will for a change. So what are you going to do this weekend?"

"Damon said that he wanted to investigate Elijah and I'm going to assist him with that." She told me. "He wants to determine if he should use the dagger on him."

"So you're hanging out with Damon?" I asked.

"Well despite being a vampire, he's not the worst company in the world." She stated. "So what exactly are you going to be doing at this lakehouse?"

"I don't know yet." I explained. "But if you need to call me, I'll have my phone on. I'm pretty sure that there's service out there. I have Sprint. I love you."

I hugged her and then grabbed my bag and headed to Elena's to pick her up.

Lucy's POV

I was in Stefan's car as we prepared to head out. We would be meeting with Faith and Elena and following them.

"So do you have everything you need?" He asked. "It's going to be colder in the mountains."

"I've got it Stefan." I replied as he began to drive. At that time, I got a text from Caroline. I told her that I was going to Elena's lakehouse and I couldn't really help her with whatever she needed. She seemed to be okay with it.

The Gilbert Lakehouse was a log cabin near Dunham Lake. We actually owned one not that far from it, but I didn't know where the keys were.

We stepped out and Elena and I headed into the house, but I realized that she had forgotten one thing.

"Elena…" I remarked as I noticed that Faith and Stefan were still outside.

"Oh, you two can come in." She invited. It wouldn't be a very interesting weekend if they couldn't enter the house.

Faith's POV

As soon as I got the invitation, I stepped in and swept Elena off of her feet. It looked kind of weird since she was still noticeably taller than me.

"I'm still surprised that you wanted to do this with me." Elena told me after we reached our room and had sex. We were currently both underneath the covers

"Well Anna is right. I need to choose once and for all and stop stringing both of you on." I stated. "I hope that by the end of the weekend, I'll be able to come to a decision."

"Is there anything that I can do to help influence that decision?" She asked as I felt her rubbing me below the waist.

"It's going to take more than just sex." I replied as I tried to repress a moan. "If it was just based on that, Anna would be the clear choice."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked in offense as she stopped suddenly.

"I mean Anna is a centuries-old vampire and you're a 17-year-old girl." I explained. "It's no surprise that she is better at sex than you, but it's going to be about more than just sex."

"Well do I need to remind you that I stood by you even when you were turned into a vampire…which is her fault by way?" She asked.

"You also dumped me three times." I pointed out. She didn't seem to be too happy about that and got dressed and headed out to the dock to look at the lake or something.

Lucy's POV

From what I could tell, it didn't take long for things for Faith and Elena to go south because she stormed outside not even thirty minutes after we got there. I couldn't help but think that they probably shouldn't be together with how much they fought.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." I told Stefan before I headed outside. "So what's wrong? What did Faith do?"

"She said that Anna was better than me in bed." She stated. That wasn't something that I really needed to know.

"Elena, you've had sex with two people and one of them was a guy." I pointed out. "Anna is over 500 years old. Who knows how many girls she's slept with? This isn't something that you can get upset about? Faith decided to come here with you after all."

"Yeah, but how do I even know if I'm any good at it?" She questioned. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to answer since I had only had sex with Stefan.

"Maybe you should have sex with someone else...?" I suggested. She looked at me. "Not me, it needs to be someone else."

"I don't know if I want to do that." She replied. "I love Faith."

"Well you should let her know that. Show her how much you love in a nonsexual way." I instructed. "Do something that will make her want to pick you. I'm not sure what that is, but I think you can figure it out."

"Should I tell her that I love her?" She asked.

"Well I think she already knows that, but it might not hurt." I remarked. "So what are we going to do for dinner?"

"That's easy. We'll just go to the grocery store and pick something up." She stated.

Faith's POV

After Elena came back, I knew that there was one question that I needed to ask her. It was kind of the most important question in whether or not we should be together. I honestly wasn't sure why I didn't just ask her to start.

"So I have a question that is basically the one that I would need to know to be in a relationship with you." I declared.

"Yes, I love you." She responded.

"That's not the question that I was going to ask." I stated. "This is not about love. This is about whether or not you want to be a vampire."

"Oh." She remarked.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" She responded.

"Do you want to be a vampire?" I questioned. "I don't have to ask that question to Anna and I can't change what I am, which means that you would have to. So, do you want to be a vampire?"

"I don't know." She answered.

"It is a yes or no question." I pointed out.

"Well what do you want me to say?" She challenged. "Yes I want to be a vampire and die and drink blood? Yes I want to never have a family and kill people?"

"Well it seems like I've got your answer." I declared. "I'll be back later."

I then went out for a drive. I needed some time to clear my head and I needed some blood. Since I didn't bring any bags with me, I would either have to find the nearest hospital or get some animal blood.

Lucy's POV

It had been a few hours since Faith had left. I would not want to have the relationship that she and Elena had. I couldn't believe that they had already had two fights in less than a day. This one was about how Elena didn't want to be a vampire. If that was the deciding factor, then Faith probably should have been with Anna.

Stefan was currently cooking dinner while Elena and I were sipping some wine.

"You know this brings back old memories." Elena commented. "My dad was the cook in the family."

"What did your mom do?" He inquired.

"She just sat and watched with a glass of wine in her hand." Elena explained. "So you don't think that Faith went home, do you?"

"No, I think she just needed to blow off some steam." I answered.

"So it looks like the fire is going out." Elena remarked. "I should get more firewood."

"It's cold out there." Stefan commented.

"Then I'll wear a jacket." Elena replied. I decided to go up with her while she began to look. We began to look through the closet and she found a coat and I noticed something odd.

"I think this wall is hollow." I remarked. I pulled back some boards and found a door. I opened it and was shocked. "Stefan, you need to come up here."

It was basically a small armory of weapons. There were stakes, guns, wooden bullets, some knives, something that I didn't know what it was and a stack of books.

"These must be the other Gilbert Journals." Elena remarked.

"I'm gonna go get the firewood." Stefan stated before he headed outside. I assumed I was supposed to watch the food then.

After a few minutes, he didn't come back and Elena was still upstairs.

"Are you growing the trees out there?" I asked. It was then that I noticed a guy headed toward me. He looked big and he walked into the house, so I knew that he wasn't a vampire. I ran upstairs. I needed to get some kind of weapon. I saw his eyes glowing yellow meaning that he was a werewolf. I wasn't even sure how to kill a werewolf. Maybe I could decapitate him. Not much can come back from that.

Faith's POV

I finally began to make my back toward the house. I noticed that strangely there was an RV parked out front. I heard a gunshot go off in the shed and headed that way. I saw Tyler and knocked the gun out of his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked. "I told you what would happen if you stood with them."

"I need to break this curse so I don't have to turn anymore." He explained.

"So you're going to kill Lucy just to get out of turning?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He inquired in confusion.

"They didn't tell you that part did they?" I asked. "They want to sacrifice her."

I then heard a scream and rushed toward the house and I saw the werewolf with the buzz cut.

"I can smell you." He declared. Once his back was turned, I reached into his back and pulled his heart out.

"Thank God." Lucy declared as she gave me a hug. "I wasn't sure if you were coming back."

Lucy's POV

I then noticed Stefan come out and strangely…Tyler. What was he doing here? Was he with the other guy?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I didn't know what they wanted to do to you." He apologized. "I'm sorry. I just can't be like this anymore."

I decided to give him a hug. It must have sucked to be a werewolf.

So later in the night after dinner, I got a call from Caroline.

"So I have something that to tell you and I know you're not going to like it." She stated. "Bonnie, Jeremy, and I kidnapped Luca and got him to talk with some kind of mind control spell. The point is Elijah plans on killing Klaus after the sacrifice. He wants you to die."

"But he said that he would keep me safe." I replied as I hung up in shock. "Wait, he said that he would keep my friends and family safe, but he didn't say anything about me. I think I made a mistake in trusting him. Oh my God."

"Lucy, it's not your fault." Faith told me. "You were just trying to protect us."

"I can't believe that you would do something like this without consulting me first." Stefan yelled. "Now we have to find a way to deal with Elijah as well as Klaus."

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea to let the sacrifice happen." Elena replied. "I mean if we try to stop it in any way, Klaus is just going to kill us all anyway. Maybe the right thing to do is to let Lucy die."

"What?" I asked.

"Okay, that' it. I can't be here anymore." Faith stated. "I was willing to give you another chance, but you just said something that made everything that I feel for you go away. Congratulations, I've made my decision and I'm going home to the girl I love."

She then headed out to her car and left.

So Faith ended up choosing Anna because of Elena's unwillingness to become a vampire and her wanting to go ahead with the sacrifice and Stefan's mad at Lucy. Please don't forget to review.


	15. The Dinner Party

Faith's POV

It was late when I got back home, so Anna and I just slept. I did wake up to her stroking my hair though. I was happy with my choice.

"So we should probably figure out a way to kill Elijah." I declared.

"Well we do have the dagger, but if we use it on Elijah, we won't be able to use it on Klaus."

"Yeah, it does create a bit of a conundrum." I admitted. "On the plus side, we get to spend Easter together."

"We should probably get dressed." I stated as I got out of bed.

"We don't have to." She offered.

"I don't want our relationship to be all about sex." I declared as I started to look through my closet. "Some romance in our lives wouldn't hurt."

"I can be romantic." She declared. "Have you ever seen old Mystic Falls?"

"No." I stated as I put a black dress that consisted on leather in the middle and cotton on the sides.

"Then let me show you what this town was like when I first lived here." She offered.

Lucy's POV

I headed into the house after I woke up dressed in a pink dress with orange and purple triangles on the sides. Stefan was outside looking at the lake and skipping rocks and Elena was reading one of the Gilbert journals. I wasn't exactly sure what I should do, so I just poured myself some cereal and took a seat next to Elena.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"It's a story about how Stefan killed the Founding Families." He explained.

"What?" I questioned.

"Yeah it says right here that he killed Thomas and Honoria Fell and then Jonathan Gilbert." She explained. If he had killed him, how was he writing about…oh the ring.

"Well that's interesting." I commented before taking a bite of my Cheerios. I figured that I should talk to him about it, but I would wait for him to come in at least. I wasn't even sure why he was mad at me. It wasn't like I knew that Elijah's plan involved killing me. "So we need to talk about last night."

"It's not I want you to die, but if that's the best option, it's probably the one that we should go for." She explained. "Think about it, Elijah's plan involves killing Klaus, which is something that we don't know how to do."

"It doesn't mean that we can't figure it out." I argued. "I mean there has to be a way to do this that doesn't involve me dying."

"What if there isn't?" She challenged.

"God, can you just stop being so negative?" I asked. "I want a little bit of optimism for once. I don't want to think about how I might die. You know, I think you're just upset because Faith dumped you."

"I really don't want to hear that from you." She replied. "You're not some kind of expert on relationships and you know nothing about mine with Faith."

Suddenly, the door opened and Stefan walked into the house.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We were just talking." I told him.

"So what do does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?" He asked.

"He says that you killed him." I explained. "You never told me about that before."

"We were angry at the Founding Families over Katherine." He stated. "So we decided to go the way of revenge. I didn't know about his ring and I truly thought that I had killed him."

"He made it sound like you were a monster." Elena told him.

"I was." Stefan agreed. "There's a lot about my past that you don't know, but I'd like you to hear it from me."

Faith's POV

Anna and I were walking among some of the old property lines. It was mostly just a bunch of fields. I assumed it was because the Founding Families didn't want to sell to commercial developers.

I then noticed someone that I knew not far from us.

"Jenna." I called to her before walking over. She was with Elijah for some reason.

"Faith? I thought you'd be at the lakehouse with Elena." She stated. I supposed that was a fair assumption.

"Elena and I broke up…for good this time." I explained. "I don't know if you remember, but this is Anna."

"This is Elijah." She introduced. "He's a writer researching the area. Elijah kissed each of our hands.

"So what are you doing out here?" Jenna asked.

"Anna was showing me some of the old land around here." I stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I was showing Elijah some places for his book." She answered.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Anna asked.

"Not at all." Elijah replied. I couldn't help but wonder if there was more to Elijah's plan. We didn't even know how he planned on killing Klaus once he got here.

Lucy's POV

Stefan ended up telling me some stories about his past. When he first turned, he seemed to want to feed on whoever he could find. It was pretty gruesome to be honest.

"It sounds like you were Damon." Elena commented.

"Trust me, I was worse." He replied. "Damon was more like me. He was more focused on keeping our secret."

I couldn't imagine a world where basically Stefan and Damon's personalities were switched. I couldn't help but wonder if I still would like him more.

"At one point, Damon threatened to leave me, and I couldn't take it, so I turned it off." He explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Elena questioned.

"A vampire has the ability to not feel anything." Stefan answered. "It usually takes a traumatic event, but once it's off, you feel no emotions."

"How did you get from there to here?" I inquired.

"Well when I turned off, I could kill without remorse." He continued.

"How did no one know?" I asked.

"There was a war going on, so most people were focused on that." He stated. "I liked to feed from the wounded. One night, a woman saw me and I decided that she would be my next victim. I went after her, but she turned to me and that's how I met Lexi."

"Lexi, as in your best friend Lexi?" I responded. Of course, I didn't know if he knew any other Lexis.

"Alexia Branson was what she went by then." He remarked. "She had heard Mystic Falls was a good place for vampires. She had no idea of the massacre. I decided that I would take her home with me since the sun was going to rise soon. She was appalled at the state of the house."

"I couldn't imagine why she would be." Elena quipped. I glared at her.

"From that point on, Lexi made it her mission to get me to feel again. I wasn't even sure why she was doing it, but I ended up being grateful for it and I even gained a best friend from it." He added.

I looked at him and noticed that he seemed like he was about to cry.

"Are you okay?" I replied. I couldn't help but wonder if that was a stupid question.

"Talking about her makes me remember what happened to her." He explained.

Faith's POV

After a while, we headed to the Grill for lunch. I couldn't help but notice that Damon and Ric were there, along with some woman that I had never seen before.

"Elijah, it's good to see you again." Damon remarked.

"Yes, it's good to see you too, Damon." Elijah reciprocated.

"You two know each other?" Jenna asked in surprise.

"You know maybe we should have a dinner party?" The strange woman suggested. "I mean Easter is coming up after all and we should celebrate."

I supposed that would be a good way to lure him to the house so we could use the dagger on him.

"I'm not entirely sure if my mom wants to cook for that many people." I stated. She probably didn't.

"Then I'll do the cooking." Damon offered. She would probably like that. "So, Elijah, what do you say?"

"It sounds like it will be nice." The Original replied with a smile.

I couldn't believe that the party was actually happening. It seemed like a lot of people would be coming over to the house. I just hoped that Damon would live up to his promise.

Once we got home, I found that my mom was there. I decided to tell her the news.

"So we're inviting Elijah over for dinner, so we can kill him tonight." I explained to her. "Damon said that he would cook."

"How many people are coming over?" She inquired.

"I know Elijah, Ric, Jenna, and Damon's new girlfriend will be here." I answered. "I didn't even know that Damon had a girlfriend."

"Well to me, it seems like he's just with her because Lucy isn't available and he wants someone that he can drink from." She explained.

"And you're okay with him using her as a food source?" I questioned.

"I don't particularly like it, but as long as he's not hurting her, I'm not going to object to it." Mom declared.

So it turned out that we had one more guest show up. John ended up following Jenna to the house.

"I don't remember you being on the guest list." I commented.

"Well everyone else was here, so I thought I'd tag along." He remarked before he noticed my mom. "Hello, Peyton, you look as beautiful as the last time that I saw you."

I couldn't believe that John was being such a kissass. Though, he was already an ass, so I supposed it made sense.

The food ended up being pretty good. We were eating a traditional Easter ham, even people didn't actually eat pork in biblical times.

"So, Damon, not to damage you ego, but Elijah says that you family wasn't among the original founders of this town." Jenna remarked.

"Do tell." Damon declared as he sipped his wine.

"Well according to my research, this town was actually home to a group of witches 200 years before it was first settled." Elijah replied.

"I thought witches were from Salem." I remarked.

"There's no evidence of any witches in Salem." Andie piped in.

"Andie's a journalist. She knows this stuff." Damon commented.

"So if these witches were here, what happened to them?" John inquired.

"Well some of the neighboring towns discovered them and there was a bout of anti-witch hysteria and all of them were burned alive." Elijah explained.

I was beginning to think that whatever his plan was involved the witches that he was talking about. I just wasn't sure how exactly. Maybe I would be able to find out.

Lucy's POV

So we finally decided to have dinner. I needed to talk to Elena to see if I could get her to agree to stop saying that we should let me die and be focused on finding another way.

She was currently reading the journal again.

"Hey Jonathan Gilbert researched the Originals." She stated. Stefan and I both headed over to her.

"You're kidding." He said. I noticed that there was a picture of a dagger that could supposedly kill an Original.

"I wonder if this dagger exists." I stated. It would be a nice weapon to use against Klaus.

"I know it exists. Damon has it." Stefan replied.

"But it must be brandished by humans alone for it will bring death to any demon that wields it." Elena read.

"John's trying to get Damon killed." Stefan stated before he ran off.

Faith's POV

I suddenly got a phone call from Stefan.

"What? Okay, I'll stop him." I agreed. Elijah and Damon were currently in the study.

"Guys, we forgot about dessert." I remarked. Elijah left the room and Damon grabbed me. I whispered into his ear. "That dagger will kill you if you try to use it on Elijah."

We ended up giving it Ric. Once Jenna was out of the room, he stabbed the Original with and we quickly took him to the dungeon.

"Where did Elijah go?" Jenna asked.

"He had to…go." I remarked. "He needed to go."

"Okay…" She replied. "I should probably go too. Has there always been a hole in that chair?"

"Yes, we should probably replace it." I replied.

I then got another call. This one was from Lucy.

"Yes, we put the dagger in him. It was Alaric who did it." I explained. "What do you mean it has to stay in him?"

Damon and I rushed to the basement, but he was already gone. Damn it.

"Go to lakehouse, because I think he'll be going there." I instructed.

Lucy's POV

Damon quickly arrived at the lakehouse with the dagger.

"We have to hurry, he'll probably be here soon." Damon replied.

"He can't get inside." Elena pointed out. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"I may not be able to get in, but I can wait you out." Elijah declared. "You'll have to come out eventually, or I could just simply knock the house down. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes."

"I'm sorry for what they did." I declared as Elena stood by me. "They did it without consulting me first."

"The deal is off." Elijah stated.

"I don't think so." I remarked as I held a knife out. "If you don't agree to withhold our deal, I'll stab myself with this."

"Stefan would never let you die." He pointed out.

"Yes, he'd give me his blood and then I'd become a vampire." I remarked.

"I'm going to call your bluff." Elijah replied. I couldn't believe that I actually had to do it. I took the knife and drove it into my side and screamed in pain. "Okay, the deal's still on. Invite me in so I can save her."

"Give me your word!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, you have my word." He stated.

"You can come in." Elena invited. He stepped in and she immediately stabbed him with the dagger and then Stefan fed me his blood.

"So a little tip, we need to make sure that dagger stays in." Damon remarked. That was kind of obvious.

"What you did was stupid." I chastised Damon. "If we hadn't found that book, you would be dead. You can't keep doing this stuff without consulting me first. I don't wanna die, but I don't want any of you to die either. So from now on we're doing things my way. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Stefan and Elena both declared.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Fine…" He relented. "Let's just get him in the cellar."

So now Elijah's out of the picture for a little while. Also, Elena is willing to play by Lucy's rules, but things between her and Faith are done. Please don't forget to review.


	16. The Witches

Faith's POV

"Anna, we're late. We need to go." I called into my bathroom as I rushed to get dressed. I already had jeans on and I was buttoning a purple bowling shirt to cover my breasts. I chose to forego a bra due to my small breasts and lack of time.

"Let's be later." Anna suggested as she came behind me and grabbed onto my shoulders.

"We're already late though." I pointed out. She then kissed my neck. "I guess a few minutes more wouldn't hurt."

She undid my top button while we began to make out some more.

"Faith, are you ready?" Mom asked. We blushed and pulled away from each other.

"Like I said, we need to go." I declared as I buttoned my shirt and we headed downstairs. My mother was standing by the door.

"So I made lunch for you two." She said as she handed each of us a brown paper bag.

"This isn't just a blood bag, is it?" I questioned.

"No, I didn't think you'd want to take that to school." Mom declared. "It's ham on wheat. It was leftover from the Easter dinner. So are we just going to keep Elijah in the dungeon?"

"We don't have a better place for him right now." I explained before the two of us headed to school.

Lucy's POV

Stefan and I arrived at school a little bit late. We found out that his car was not good for making out in. I was wearing a simple black dress.

"So what's our plan now that the dagger's in Elijah?" I questioned. "Even though he wanted to kill me, he was our best ally against Klaus."

"He wasn't our only ally." He pointed out. "I want to talk to the Martins and see if they'll tell us about his plan."

"Do you think that they'll say anything?" I inquired.

"I don't know, but we need to try." He replied.

"Well I probably won't be able to help with that." I declared as I closed the door. "Elena was going to have girl's night at her house tonight because Caroline was having some problems with Matt and she's still dealing with her breakup with Faith."

Later in the school day, between periods, Elena and I found ourselves in Ric's classroom. I wasn't entirely sure what the exact reason we were there was.

"So what's this about?" I asked.

"John's been talking to Jenna about Isobel." He explained. "He's been dropping hints and it's got Jenna questioning some things and talking to me about them."

"John is seriously going to get himself killed if he keeps sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." I pointed out.

"Well that's going to be a lot easier said than done." Ric stated as he showed us his bare hands. "I gave him back his ring."

"Have you thought about just telling Jenna the truth?" I asked him.

"No we can't do that." Elena argued. "I don't want Jenna to know about this."

"That's what you said about Jeremy and he turned out okay." I remarked.

"Well I know that I can't be with her as long as we don't tell her." Ric replied. We both looked to Elena. The reasons for telling seemed to outweigh the reasons for not telling her, at least to me.

"I think we should wait until this thing with Klaus is resolved before we tell her." She remarked. I supposed that was fair.

"Okay, well until we're ready to tell her the truth, Jenna and I are done." The teacher announced. I felt bad because they were a great couple.

Faith's POV

After school, Stefan and Bonnie and I went to the Grill. Stefan had the idea to talk to the Martins to see if we could get them on our side. I didn't think it was a good idea because Jonas had already taken Bonnie's powers somehow.

We were at a table and watched as the two of them sat in front of us.

"Thank you for meeting us." Stefan declared. '

"I didn't want to, but my son suggested that I heard you out." Jonas replied. "Why don't you start by telling us where Elijah is?"

"He's dead." I answered. Jonas immediately started to get up. "Please hear us out. Bonnie would like to say something to you."

"We know that Klaus has your daughter." Bonnie stated. "I'm sorry for how we got that information, but now that we know, we can all be on the same side. We can help you stop Klaus."

"Okay." Luka replied. He at least seemed willing to help.

"How did Elijah plan on killing Klaus?" I asked. "Do you know where his weapon is?"

"He didn't have a weapon." Luka answered. "He wanted to find the spot where the witches were burned so we could channel that power and kill him."

"So you kill Klaus just by channeling this power?" I questioned. Luka nodded. "We'll do whatever we can to help you find it then."

I liked that we now at least had a common goal. Stefan and I then headed home to where we found Damon and Anna were waiting.

"Well?" Damon asked.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus." Stefan explained. "However, he believed that if a witch could channel enough power, he wouldn't need one. So we need to find the sight of the witch massacre."

"How are we going to do that?" Anna inquired.

"I think it would be a good idea to look through Jonathan Gilbert's journals." I suggested. "The man seemed to know everything, so it's bound to be in one of them."

"That's probably as good an idea as any." Damon agreed.

We began to look through the books. There were a lot of them and I wasn't entirely sure what to do. It could take a while to go through all of them. It was too bad that we didn't know some kind of spell to find it because my mom could help us with that.

"So I think I'm going to go get something to eat from the cooler." I remarked. "Does anyone else want some?"

"No, I'm good." Anna replied. I walked down the hallway and down to the basement. I decided that I should probably check on Elijah as well. Damon had tried to burn him during the day, but he seemed to be indestructible.

I headed to the cooler noticing the open door on the way. I would have thought that Damon would at least close it. It was at that point that I noticed that the dagger seemed to be moving. I wasn't sure how but I pushed it back down. It felt like someone else's hands were on the dagger.

"I NEED SOME HELP!" I shouted into the house. Suddenly the force left the dagger and I was impaled with a piece of wood in my belly. I cried out in pain.

Lucy's POV

I was with Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena in the latter's kitchen. I wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"So do we wanna get Chinese or pizza?" Caroline questioned.

"Like you even need to ask?" Elena replied as Caroline took her iPad out.

"I'll put it in." She stated before I noticed that she stopped. There was still a picture of her and Matt as her wallpaper.

"Maybe I should order." I remarked as I took the tablet from her.

"So we need to figure out this movie situation." Caroline declared. "What about _The Notebook?_"

"We are not watching a sad movie." I declared. "We need to watch something happy to cheer us up. Let's watch _Bring It On." _

Before they could respond, Jenna walked into the kitchen and everyone went quiet. I never knew this night would be so awkward.

"What's going on?" She asked us.

"Girl's night." Elena answered. Jenna didn't have much of a response. "But we are here for moral support if you need it."

"You heard about my fight with Ric." She noted.

"He feels awful about it." Elena declared. "But we're here to help if you need it."

"Because I am an expert at relationships." Caroline quipped. Come to think of it, I was the only one who was in a successful relationship.

The two of them then seemed to get into an argument about whether not telling the truth was for the best. They were really on opposite sides of the same issue.

"I know what we need: dancing." Caroline declared. We all looked at her funny. "There's a band at the Grill tonight."

"Okay let's go." Jenna agreed as we all got up.

Faith's POV

Damon ran into the room and me against the wall as whoever it was tried to remove the dagger. Damon took out the flamethrower and began to spit fire around the room. I wasn't entirely sure how well it was working. I just focused on trying to pull the stake out of my pancreas or whatever organ it had pierced.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked as he and Anna stood in the doorway.

"It's some kind of psychic witch attack. Do something about it." Damon explained as he continued to swing the flamethrower around. Stefan left and Anna rushed to my aid.

"I'm okay." I declared as I took some deep breaths. I noticed that the dagger seemed to be in place. Whatever had happened was over.

"I have a feeling that we might have made things worse." Anna commented. "It looks like you could really use something to eat right now. There is some good news. We happened to find out where the witches were burned."

"I'm going to bet that another witch was burned." I commented. "Yes I really need that blood right now."

I headed to the cooler and grabbed a bag of blood and began to sip from it. I felt a lot better.

"So what's this with the witches?" I asked.

"They took Emily to the same spot that the other witches were burned." She explained. "I would have saved her, but she told me to save myself instead. I'm pretty sure that Katherine was the one who outed her to the founders."

"Well let's hope that she's burning in hell." I declared. "Katherine, not Emily, even though I don't really like her that much either for possessing Bonnie."

"Well Emily was a good person." She told me. "She just didn't really like Katherine. She didn't believe that all vampires were evil. She liked my mother and I. You probably just had to be there."

"Did you ever, you know…have sex with her?" I questioned.

"No, no, no." She responded before she descended into a fit of giggles. "Emily was straight and even if she wasn't, she still wouldn't have sex with a vampire."

Lucy's POV

We got to the Grill and the first that I noticed was that both Matt and Ric were there.

"Why was this a good idea?" I asked Elena. It was at that time that I noticed Amber was there.

"Hey guys." She greeted us. "So Elena, do you think maybe you would like to dance with me?"

I watched as they went to the floor together. I knew that Amber liked her, but I never thought that anything would really come from it. I then walked into the crowd and saw watched as Caroline got on the stage. What was she doing up there?

She ended up compelling the band and then she began singing. I didn't know that there was going to be singing on this show. It was kind of weird because I hadn't seen anyone sing in a long time. It seemed to work though, because it got Matt to go up on the stage and kiss her. She would still have to find a way to tell him about the vampire thing eventually. I didn't have any suggestions because I had no idea how Matt would take something like that. On top of it, we'd have to tell what really happened to Vicki.

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Stefan.

"Hello? You need to speak up. It's loud in here." I declared.

"Luka Martin is dead and now Jonas is coming for you." He replied. Suddenly the lights began to explode. It seemed like he was here. She got to me quickly but we needed to find a way to get out of the restaurant. We would need a distraction. Luckily, Caroline volunteered to be that distraction. I just hoped that she wouldn't be killed in the process. We headed back to Elena's house.

As soon as we got there, I realized that Faith was there.

"I have a plan but you're going to need to let go of your morals for it to work." She explained.

We headed upstairs and into the bathroom. Faith hid behind the shower curtain and I had a glass of water. She would need to be very quiet for it to work. The door opened and there he was.

"You're coming with me." He declared. I took the opportunity to throw the water on him and while he was distracted, Faith jumped out and bit into his neck, feeding until he was dead. At that point, Bonnie and Elena came in.

"You didn't have to kill him." Bonnie replied.

"Yes I did." She argued. She probably didn't, but he clearly wasn't going to be any help to us. Suddenly, he popped up and grabbed Bonnie. She screamed and Faith broke his neck. Now he was definitely dead.

Faith's POV

I went home and cleaned off. I stepped out of the bathroom in my robe and found that Anna was on my bed. I walked over to before getting on top of her with a sexy grin.

Lucy's POV

It turned out that Elena had brought Amber home with her and they were currently in her room. Caroline was okay and she had given Matt some of her blood.

I found that Jenna was downstairs. I couldn't help but wonder how I was going to get home.

"So are you sober enough to drive me home?" I questioned.

"I might be soon." She stated. "I'm need to do some things to avoid a hangover anyway."

At that time, the doorbell rang. Elena came downstairs and we opened it and there was Isobel. That couldn't have been worse.

"You must be the woman who's dating my husband." She replied. "My name is Isobel."

So I had to change the episode's name since Katherine is dead. Faith got closer to the witches than she wanted to be and Elena and Amber did something. Please don't forget to review.


	17. Know Thy Enemy

Lucy's POV

Elena and I looked at Isobel in shock. I couldn't believe that she was here.

"Hello, Elena." She greeted her daughter. "It's nice to see you again."

"Again?" Jenna asked with pain in her eyes.

"You should let me explain." Isobel suggested. "Can I come in?"

"No, don't invite her in." Elena declared as she shut the door in Isobel's face. Jenna then began to tear up and ran upstairs. The two of us followed her, but she locked the door to her room. I sighed.

"What's going on?" Amber asked as she came into the hallway. Elena had started to cry herself.

"I think it's time for us to leave." I told the blonde. "Can you give me a ride home?"

I went home to find that Caroline was in a rut because Matt took off after she told him.

"I can't help you look for him right now." I apologized. "I really need some sleep."

Faith's POV

I woke up in the morning and got dressed in a white tank top and mint green full-length skirt. My phone rang and I saw it was Caroline.

"I have a huge problem." She stated. I kind of assumed that since she was calling early in the morning.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"So I told Matt last night and he accused me of attacking Vicki and generally freaked out." She explained. It was not a good time to have that kind of problem. "Then my mom came home and he bolted and I can't find him. I don't know what to do. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells _everybody?"_

"Hey, calm down, I'll help you find him." I promised. I wasn't exactly good at crisis management myself. "Are you still him vervain every day?"

"I haven't had the chance to lately." She admitted. That was good.

"Then we'll compel him to forget about it as soon as we find him." I stated. I then hung up and looked at Anna. "It seems that the drama never ends around here."

Lucy's POV

In the morning, I headed to the Gilbert house dressed in white strapless knee-length dress with Jackson Pollack-like color drips on with a blue belt and my hair curled. Not long after I arrived, Alaric also got there.

"How is she?" He asked. It seemed like he didn't want to waste any time.

"She's a mess." Elena replied. "She hasn't come out of her room since last night."

At that moment, Jenna came down the stairs with a suitcase in her hand.

"Jenna, I can't imagine what you're feeling like right now." Ric stated.

"Anger and betrayal will pretty much cover it." She stated. "Elena, I need you to go and pick up the check for your mom's foundation from the Historical Society today."

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"I can't stay in this house anymore." Jenna remarked. "I can't trust anyone, so I'm going to stay on campus for a little while."

She then walked out the door despite Elena's protests.

"Let her go." John stated. "It's better if she's not here. Maybe you should have been more honest with her, though."

Ric then went over and punched him in the nose. I wasn't going to lie and say that I didn't like seeing it.

"Sorry, Elena." He apologized before he too left. As far as I knew, it wasn't to follow Jenna.

"You know this is all your fault, right?" Elena asked John before she headed upstairs. I decided to call Stefan over and we went to her room. "Why did I have to be adopted? My parents were both wonderful people."

"You can't help who you're related to." I pointed out.

Suddenly, the door opened and it was John.

"Elena, I need you and Lucy to come downstairs immediately." He stated.

"Fuck you." I told him.

"It's important, you too Stefan." John explained.

We walked downstairs to see…Isobel.

"You invited her in?" I remarked angrily. "How could you possibly think that was a good idea?"

"I need to talk to you." Isobel remarked. "I've been looking for Klaus ever since I left."

"You know if Klaus knows about me, it would be your fault in the first place." I pointed out. "Did you find him?"

I couldn't imagine that she did because she probably would be dead and she was not dead.

"No." Isobel answered. It was just as I thought. "But there are rumors of a doppelganger's existence."

'Meaning that any vampire looking to get into Klaus's favor could come after you." John added.

"You do not get to talk." I told him. "So what I am supposed to do about this?"

"I have a safe house." She explained. "The deed is in Elena's name, so no vampires can enter, not even me. You'll get to decide who gets to come in."

"If you want to help me, you can go fuck yourself." I told her.

From that point, we headed back to the boarding and Faith and Damon made sure to bring up our other problem.

"So did Caroline tell you that she told Matt?" Faith asked me.

"Yes." She explained. "She's freaking out about it. Why does everything have to fall apart at the worst possible time?"

"This is why you shouldn't've called John or even thought about calling Isobel." Elena told Faith. "You made everything worse."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Faith remarked.

"Well right now, it might be a good idea for me to keep the moonstone in my purse." I declared. "It's the perfect hiding spot. No one will think that I actually have it on me."

"You know that actually might be crazy enough to work." Faith agreed.

"Well I'm going to take Bonnie to the witch house today and we can see if she can channel the witches." Damon explained.

"Are you sure that it wouldn't be a better idea to ask my mom since she's stronger?" Faith inquired.

"She's busy today." Damon answered. "You know maybe it would be a good idea for you just to stay here."

"I don't think that my mom would go for that." I stated.

"Just tell that you and Faith are working on a project and it would be best if you stayed over." Damon suggested. I sighed.

"So your plan is to never let her out of your sight again?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." Damon answered bluntly.

"Fine, then I'm going to need one of you two bodyguards to come to the Historical Society with me because I'm going with Elena when she accepts her check for her mom's foundation."

"I'll do it." Stefan volunteered.

"I need to help Caroline try to find Matt anyway." Faith replied.

"And I'm going with Damon to make sure that he doesn't screw things up." Anna stated as she came downstairs. I couldn't help but wonder how the arrangement was going to work with me living there. There was a room for me, but I didn't know if I would have to wait to shower.

"Why do you think that I'm going to be the one to screw things up?" Damon asked as he looked at her.

"You're usually the one to screw things up." I told him. "Let's go."

"You know, I'm not entirely sure what this foundation does." Elena admitted. "So do you have any idea where Matt might have gone?"

"No." I answered.

Faith's POV

I began to look around town. I decided to start with the Grill to see if Matt was there. He seemed like he would be there on a Saturday. I really didn't like looking for him when I didn't really even know him that well. I was probably one of the least qualified people to look for him.

Since I had time to myself, I couldn't help but wonder what we would do if we failed to prevent the sacrifice. We didn't even know when it was supposed to happen because Katherine hadn't disclosed that information before I killed her. I also knew that the sacrifice required a vampire and werewolf along with Lucy and there didn't seem to be any werewolves left in town after Tyler left. I needed to make sure to be careful and not end in any situations where I could be caught. I had considered that maybe the sacrifice was the key to our way back home, but I didn't want to go back if that was the only way. Besides, I didn't know if I could go back. I loved Anna and I didn't want to leave her.

I then saw a witch doing something to Alaric, but before I could even move, I had my neck snapped by Isobel.

Lucy's POV

We headed to the luncheon and found that Caroline was there.

"Matt's not here." She explained.

"Do you know anywhere else where he might be?" Stefan asked.

"I haven't checked his house recently." She replied. "I guess I'll go there."

"We'll help you look as soon as we're done with this." Elena promised.

We then headed inside and I noticed that Faith's mom was there along with Mrs. Lockwood and several of the other Founding Family members.

"And here to accept the award for the Miranda Somers-Gilbert Scholarship Fund is Elena Gilbert." Mayor Lockwood declared as Elena walked onto the stage. She still didn't explain what the scholarship was for or who it would be awarded to.

"Thank you Mayor Lockwood." Elena stated as she took the podium. "The Historical Society was my mom's baby and she'd be really happy to see all of you here."

At that point, we heard what sounded like someone falling down the stairs. Elena and I stayed in the main room while everyone else, including Stefan to check on it.

"Hello, Lucy, Elena?" Isobel declared. Before we could react, she banged our heads against each other, causing us to lose consciousness.

Faith's POV

When I woke up, I wasn't even sure if I had seen what I saw. I did however notice multiple texts from Stefan saying that Isobel had kidnapped Lucy and Elena. I couldn't help but wonder why so many bad things had to keep happening to her. In Lima, all she had to worry about was getting pregnant and losing her baby. I finally decided to call him.

"Do you have any idea where to find her?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I was wondering if you had anything of Elena's in your room that your mom can do a locator spell with her by any chance?"

"No…wait yes I do." I answered. "There's a bra of hers under my bed."

"Are you absolutely sure that it's hers?" He questioned. He was probably a bit uncomfortable about it.

"Yes I know that it's hers." I explained. "Just call me when you get finished with the spell."

Lucy's POV

I woke up in the back of a car. I noticed that Isobel was talking to someone on the phone. By that point, I was sure that she had found Klaus and she was either working willingly with him or she had been compelled to do what he said. I also looked in my purse and found that the moonstone was gone. We probably would have been better off leaving it at the house. Maybe in a soap dish or something.

When the car stopped, I noticed that we were at a cemetery. Specifically, it was Grove Hill Cemetery, which meant we were in Grove Hill. Why was Klaus in Grove Hill?

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked after we stepped out of the car. She kept walking and we saw a gravestone that read Isobel Flemming. Why did it have her maiden name on it?

"My parents, your grandparents, put this here when it became apparent that I wasn't going to be found." Isobel explained. "They still leave flowers here every week. I guess it's kind of a metaphor for the human side of me that did die."

"Why are you working for Klaus?" I questioned.

"I have to do what I'm told." She responded before her phone rang and she answered. "I've got her. You want me to let them go? So I'm done."

She then hung up the phone and looked at us.

"I'm sorry, Elena." She stated before she ripped her necklace off and screamed as she caught fire before she burned to death. I'd never what really happens when a vampire is exposed to sunlight. It was actually pretty terrifying. I thought about taking her keys so we could get home.

Faith's POV

I had found out that they were in Grove Hill and I finally found them in the cemetery. I pulled up and got out and gave both of them a hug."

"How did you find us?" Lucy asked. I looked at Elena.

"My mom was able to do a locator spell without something that you left in my room." I explained.

"Okay, I really didn't need to know that." The blonde stated.

"You asked." I pointed out. "Come on, let's go."

We then headed back to the boarding house. It turned out the person who had fallen down the stairs was John. He was currently dead on the sofa.

"So look what I found." Damon remarked as he came into the room with a piece of paper. "This is the deed to the house, but if sign it, it becomes yours."

"You're giving me your house?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Isobel had the right idea about the safe house, but we need somewhere that we have control of." Stefan remarked.

"Though I am going to be super pissed if you don't invite me into my own house." Damon quipped. At that moment, John awoke. I went and grabbed him by the neck.

"I swear I didn't know what she was doing." He declared.

"Put him down." Elena ordered. "I believe him, but Lucy and I need to talk to him."

Lucy's POV

"You know I'm truly sorry for everything that's happened." He admitted. "I can go if you want me to."

"As much as I'd love to say that I never want to see you again, you're the only parent that I've got right now." Elena replied. "But no more secrets and no messing with anyone. You'll do whatever I say."

"Okay." John replied.

I found out that Caroline found Matt and told him everything before he asked her to compel him to forget, so at least something good happened today.

So it was a mostly Lucy chapter. Isobel was quickly dealt with but not before getting the moonstone to Klaus. Please don't forget to review.


	18. The Last Dance

Lucy's POV

I was currently in the living room with Bonnie, Faith's mom, and a notary. I wore a see-through black top with a white tank underneath and a knee-length black skirt with red heels.

"Sign here, and here, and here." He stated.

"You know, I should probably be the one signing this." Mrs. Salvatore declared. "But I guess I'm okay with you doing it since it works about the same."

"You're still going to clean it, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I will clean it." She replied. At that point, it looked like we were done. The notary got up and we headed to the door.

Faith's POV

"So do you think that this will work?" I asked Damon. "Can we just change owners of the house?"

"Yes." He remarked before the notary walked out. As he did, Stefan and Damon tried to walk in, but were stopped before they could enter.

"Really guys?" I asked in disbelief.

Lucy then invited Stefan, Anna and I into the house and we stepped inside.

"Are you we really going to do this?" Damon asked. I couldn't help but.

"Before I invite you in, do you promise to do things my way?" Lucy responded.

"Yes, just let me in." Damon replied in exasperation.

"You can come in." She replied. I then realized that I needed to get ready for school. I was already dressed, so all that I really needed was to get my bag.

"Alright, so we should probably we get going." Lucy remarked.

"Lucy, we didn't go to the trouble of making a safe house for you so you leave it." Stefan stated.

"I don't think my mom is going to believe this project idea if she finds out that I'm not going to school." Lucy pointed out. "Besides, I'll have Bonnie."

"If Klaus shows up while she's at school, I'll kill him." She replied. We didn't know what Klaus looked like, though.

"The way I see it, I couldn't be any safer than when I'm standing next to Bonnie or Faith." The blonde remarked. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Stefan remarked.

Once we got to school, Anna and I met up with Amber.

"So are you really okay with me dating Elena?" She questioned. "I know you're with someone else, but I still don't feel comfortable dating my friend's ex."

"Amber, I'm fine with it." I assured her. "Elena deserves to be happy and I'm sure that you could make her happier than I could by simply being human."

"Now if you excuse us, we have some making out to do before class starts." Anna remarked. Amber giggled, but did not.

"Oh, you're serious." She replied before the two of us went to the bathroom.

After the making out had finished, the two of us headed to class where we noticed Lucy. Ric seemed to be a little late, but he was there as soon as the bell rang, so he wasn't too late.

"Good morning, class." He greeted us as he looked at the board. "What are we learning today?"

"With the decade dance coming up, we were covering the 60s." Amber reminded him.

"Right the 60s. What do I know about the 60s? To be honest, they kind of sucked except for the Beatles." He explained. I couldn't help but wonder if he was drunk. "What else, Woodstock, the Cuban Missile thing, we walked on the moon, Watergate…"

"Watergate was the 70s, Ric." I interrupted. I then noticed that everyone in the room seemed to be looking at me. "Mr. Saltzman, I mean."

"Thank you, Faith." He remarked. "The 60s, 70s, sometimes it just jumbles together in here."

He definitely seemed like he was drunk.

Lucy's POV

At lunch, I sat at a table with Faith and Anna.

"So did Mr. Saltzman seem weird to you?" I asked.

"A little bit." Faith answered. "I saw this witch doing something to him yesterday, but I guess he's okay. He was probably just drunk."

"Hey, Lucy." One of the cheerleaders, Dana, greeted me. "I just met this super-hot guy and he was wondering you were going to be at the dance tonight."

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Faith remarked.

"You could at least meet him." Dana declared. "His name's Klaus."

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"His name's Klaus?" Dana repeated. "I know it's stupid, but he's really hot."

"She's been compelled." Anna whispered to me.

"And he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How sweet is that?" Dana asked.

Lucy's POV

We were a little shaken up when we got back to the boarding house. I couldn't believe that Klaus had been able to show up at the school without any of us noticing. I also had to decide what I was going to wear to the dance tonight.

"So it looks like school wasn't as safe as you thought it was." Stefan remarked. He really didn't need to rub it in like that.

At that point, the door opened and we all looked to see Ric.

"Hey, Ric, there you are." Damon greeted. "I need you to put me down as a chaperone for the dance."

"Why, what happened?" The teacher asked.

"Klaus is going to be there and he compelled someone at school." I explained.

"So what is the plan?" Stefan questioned. That was a good question.

"I'm the plan." Bonnie declared. "If he shows himself, I can kill him."

I then noticed that Ric was chuckling. I didn't see what was so funny.

"It's not going to be that easy." He said. That still didn't explain the laughter. "I mean he is the biggest badass vampire around."

"Ric's right. What if he…" Damon remarked before he ran at Bonnie, but she effortlessly threw him back.

"Okay, that was impressive." Faith commented.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original." The witch stated. "If he comes to the dance tonight, I can kill him. I know I can."

Faith's POV

Later, I was getting ready for the dance with my mom. I wasn't sure what I wanted to wear. I knew that everyone in the 60s wasn't a hippie, but I really thought that I could pull the hippie look off and Anna said she would wear a hippie look if I did.

"So how many witches is Bonnie channeling?" She asked.

"101." I answered.

"She does know that using that much power will probably kill her doesn't she?" Mom questioned.

"What?" I replied in shock. I definitely hadn't heard anything about that.

"Yes, using the amount of power that it would take to kill an Original is usually too much for a witch to handle, though usually witches don't even get that kind of power." She explained.

"I don't know if Bonnie about it." I admitted. "Maybe she does and she's willing to die to kill Klaus."

"You probably should have waited until I was available to channel the witches." She stated. "I've lived longer than her and I probably know more spells than her."

"No, I'm not going to let you kill yourself like that." I remarked. "I just got you back."

"Faith, you're likely going to live long after I'm gone." She pointed out. "If I could, I would gladly give my life, so you can keep on living. Now did you need help figuring out what to wear?"

"I think I have something I want to wear." I explained. I went and put on a brown tee with a pair of bellbottoms and a rope headband.

Lucy's POV

When it came time for the dance, I was wearing a dress with black cotton short-sleeved bodice and a white silk cocktail pouf skirt. I wasn't sure if it was more 60s or 50s, but it was what I was wearing.

"So what do you remember about the 60s?" I asked.

"The 60s were great. There was a lot of good music and a lot of good TV." He explained.

"So we should probably get to the dance." I remarked. "So did Ric seem weird to you?"

"I wasn't really paying that much attention." He admitted.

When we got to the dance, pretty much everyone was in couples: Me and Stefan, Faith and Anna, Bonnie and Jeremy, Caroline and Matt, and even Elena and Amber. I could tell that the decorating crew seemed to ignore the first half of the decade because all I saw was hippie stuff.

"I don't see him." Anna commented as she looked around the gym.

"Yeah, I don't see anyone that looks out of the ordinary." I added.

"Attention everyone." Dana declared as she took the microphone. "We have our first dedication of the night. This is for Lucy from Klaus."

Faith's POV

At that point, "House of the Rising Sun" by the Animals began to play as Anna and I went to the dancefloor.

"Well you have to admit that Klaus does have a good taste in music." I commented.

"You also have to admit that I'm a great dancer." She declared as she spun me around.

"You are a fabulous dancer." I agreed. "So my mom said something about Bonnie and it's kind of important."

"What?" She asked.

"Apparently, if Bonnie uses the amount of power that she needs to kill an Original, it'll kill her too."

"Well, I think something like that should be Bonnie's decision." Anna replied. "If she knows about it, she should have the right to use her power."

"I still feel like I should tell Lucy about this." I remarked.

"Well then tell her." She suggested. "But you should probably wait until we finish the dance."

Once the dancing was over, I headed over to where Lucy. I noticed that Stefan seemed to be dancing with Caroline for some reason. I then heard them talking and realized that he was telling her about the plan to kill Klaus, even though no one had seen him yet.

"So I have something that I need to tell you and I'm not sure if you're going to like it." I remarked.

"Did you and Elena have sex with each other again?" She asked.

"What? No. I don't love Elena anymore." I replied. "No, this is about Bonnie. My thinks that she'll kill herself if she uses all of the power that she needs to kill Klaus."

"No, she can't do that." Lucy declared. Lucy then walked over to the witch with angry eyes.

Lucy's POV

I grabbed Bonnie and I took her out into the hallway.

"How could you not tell me that it will cost you your own life to kill Klaus?" I questioned.

"Did Jeremy tell you?" She asked. I couldn't believe that Jeremy knew about it and didn't say anything.

"No, Faith told me." I explained. "I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself for me."

"It's not your decision, Lucy." She argued.

"Lucy, Bonnie, come quick. I found Klaus." Ric declared.

He took us down the hall, but I didn't see anyone else.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sorry, I just had to get away from that dance." Ric stated. "You know I don't really like the 60s. I prefer the 20s."

"Ric, are you drunk?" I questioned.

"Now, why would you think that, Lucy?" He asked. "But I guess I can give you a hint. I'm not Alaric."

"Oh my God, Klaus." I stated.

"Ding, ding, ding." Klaus replied. I began to shake. I was still scared. "Relax, Lucy, I'm not here for you. You on the other hand…"

Bonnie then threw him into the trophy case but he just got back up.

"Did I forget to mention that I know a witch?" Klaus replied with a smile.

"Run." Bonnie ordered. I didn't need to be told twice.

We ran down the hallway and I ran right into Faith.

"What's going on? Why are you running?" She asked.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body and he wants to kill Bonnie." I explained.

"Damn it, that's not fair." She remarked. "Go get Stefan and Damon."

Faith's POV

"Okay, I have an idea for what to do." I told Bonnie. "We can't do anything until he's back in his own body and something tells me that he won't do that until you're dead. Do you have a spell that can make it look like you're dead?"

"I think I can." She responded.

"Well I need you to try your hardest because we can't beat Klaus if you don't." I declared. "I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't do, but I do agree that we need to kill him."

So Bonnie began to fight him and cast her spell. After a while, she just collapsed. If all went well, it would briefly stop her heart. I hoped that Klaus would be convinced. He seemed like he was. With any luck, the next time we saw him, he would be in his own body.

Of course, Lucy was freaking out because she saw Bonnie collapse. I needed Stefan and Damon to take her away as I carried Bonnie out to the parking lot. It was there that I met up with Jeremy.

"Okay, before you say anything, she's not dead." I explained. "I need you to take her somewhere because she needs to go into hiding until Klaus shows up in his own body."

"I'm on it." He declared.

I then went home where Lucy was still a mess.

"Lucy, listen to me." I stated. "She's not dead. Klaus needed to think she was dead."

I then go a text from Jeremy saying to go on Skype.

"I can prove it." I declared as I took out my computer and it showed a window which had Bonnie and Jeremy in it. I could tell that Lucy was ecstatic and I let them talk for a little while.

"That was a crazy thing that you did tonight." Anna told me as we began to prepare for bed.

"But it worked." I pointed out. "I still want to know if there's any other way to kill Klaus that doesn't involve Bonnie killing herself."

"Well if there is, there's one person who would know what it is." She told me. I wasn't sure what she was talking about. She led me downstairs to the basement where Elijah's body was. "He might be able to tell us something."

"Or he might kill us." I replied.

"Well we have to take that chance." She stated as she pulled the dagger out of his chest.

So it was Faith's idea for Bonnie to fake her death and it was Anna's to remove the dagger. How will Elijah react to them? Please don't forget to review.


	19. Klaus

Faith's POV

We waited through the night for Elijah to awake. After a while, I decided to get changed, putting on a black tee with a white lightning bolt on it and leather jacket, with jean shorts and black tights with black sneakers.

In the morning, I noticed that he finally started to move. He began to jerk violently and the two of us backed up. He then shot awake. He looked at us and then around. He seemed like he was having some trouble breathing. I was confused.

"I can't be in here." He declared before he ran into a wall. So that was happened if a vampire entered without being invited. I was expecting bleeding from the face.

"He hasn't been invited in." Anna explained. He quickly ran out and we followed him to the door.

I wasn't sure if I should get Lucy or not.

"What's happening?" Elijah asked. I covered my lips with my finger. He lowered his voice to whisper. "Can I trust you?"

I nodded and handed him the dagger before I stepped outside. Anna quickly ran through the house before coming back with a bag of blood. We then got in my car and I began to drive, even though I wasn't sure where exactly to go.

"I have to admit that I am a little confused by your tactics." Elijah admitted. "First you put the dagger inside of me and then you take it out."

"Well our circumstances have changed since then." I explained. "Klaus is here and he's taken control of Alaric's body."

"Of course he has." Elijah muttered.

"You don't seem surprised by it." Anna noted as she handed the blood to him.

"I have no reason to be. It's one of his favorite tricks." The Original explained.

"Well how do we get him out of there?" I questioned.

"The good news is Klaus will need to be in his own body to perform the sacrifice." He responded as he finished the bag. "I have to ask where the Martin witches are."

The two of us said nothing.

"I see." He replied. I was glad that he was able to read nonverbal communication. "So tell me what has Klaus done?"

"He's able to use compulsion in Ric's body." I explained. "Though, we do have a weapon that we can use against him in Bonnie, after we made him believe she's dead."

"Does he know of Katerina's demise?" He questioned.

"Not that we know of." Anna remarked. "So how did you meet Katherine anyway?"

"Trevor introduced us." He answered. "It was at a birthday party. My brother being the guest of honor was late. I was enamored with her the first time that I saw her."

"Why was that?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I was quite close to the original doppelganger." Elijah remarked as he looked over his ragged suit. "It seems that I am need of a change of clothes. Take me to see the mayor."

I then began to drive to the mayoral mansion.

Lucy's POV

I woke up in the morning and got dressed in a black Dick Tracy tee with black skirt with white dots on it.

"We have a problem." Stefan remarked. "Elijah's not in the cellar."

"How did the dagger get out?" I questioned.

"Well Faith and Anna aren't here, so I think they had something to do with it." Stefan replied. I decided to take out my phone and call Faith.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Did you and Anna release Elijah?" I asked. The line went quiet, but I knew she was still there. "How could you do that? He wants to kill me."

"Lucy, we know what we're doing." She replied. She didn't exactly sound confident in her delivery. I then heard her hang up. It looked like I didn't have any choice but to trust her.

Faith's POV

We arrived at the mayoral mansion and knocked on the door when Mayor Lockwood answered it.

"Elijah, what happened?" She asked as she noticed his tattered suit. It was rude for her not to even acknowledge us.

"There was a bit of an incident." He explained. "I was hoping that you could possibly help me mitigate it."

"Well I was about to go to the office." She responded.

"It won't take very long." Elijah compelled.

"Of course, come in." She said with a smile.

We stepped inside of the house. I was a little confused as to why she wasn't on vervain.

"Well first, I could use a change in wardrobe." He stated.

"You could try one of my husband's suits." She offered as took him upstairs.

"This day keeps getting weirder." I told Anna.

After a few minutes, he came down look dashing. We then went to discuss things in the backyard.

"How did you know that she wasn't on vervain?" I asked.

"Because I'm the one who got her off it, right before you and you friends drove that dagger through me." He answered.

"So how do you kill an Original?" I questioned.

"Not fire, nor sunlight, or even a werewolf bite can kill an Original." He explained. "Only the wood of a single tree can bring death to us, so we destroyed it."

"Then how were you going to kill Klaus?" Anna responded.

"Nature won't stand for anything truly immortal." He replied. "Thus, all supernatural creatures can be killed by the servants of nature themselves."

"The witches." Anna told me.

"But my mom said Bonnie can't use that much power without killing herself." I stated.

"Normally, that would be true, but after the sacrifice is complete, Klaus will be severely weakened." He declared. "Once Klaus is at the brink of death, I plan to finish him off myself."

So we knew what he was planning now, even though we didn't know on he planned on executing it. It really wasn't that different from Luca had said. He needed to figure out some way to execute it that didn't involve Lucy being executed.

"The problem we have with your plan is that we don't want Lucy to die." Anna explained.

"I'll have you know that before the attempted sacrifice in 1492, I had procured a way of making sure that Katerina would survive." He remarked. "You see I had grown quite close to her. You could even say that I had fallen in love with her."

I could help but wonder how long the list of people that Katherine had woven into her web was. So far it consisted of: Some guy who impregnated her, Elijah, Trevor, Stefan, Damon, Noah, and Mason, and she was trying to do it to me.

"As you may have guessed, I was a bit unhappy with her decision to take matters into her own hands." He added. "I could have given her my blood and we could have had a life together, but she didn't want that."

That sounded like Katherine alright. It seemed that she was a manipulative bitch even when she was human. It wasn't that surprising to be honest. It almost seemed like something out of a Shakespearian tragedy, particularly _Romeo and Juliet. _I was of the opinion that the play was only a tragedy because everyone was so stupid. Not to mention all Romeo had to do was wait a few seconds and Juliet would have woken up and they would have lived happily ever after. If I were writing that play, I would change the ending.

"So it seems that the Originals found out the secret of the daylight ring and they're not killed by the sun anyway, so why would Klaus be interested in breaking the Curse of the Sun and the Moon?" I asked him.

"The Curse of the Sun and the Moon, it all sounds so biblical." He commented.

Lucy's POV

Stefan managed to figure from Klaus that he planned to go after Jenna, so we went to the Gilbert house to stop her. However, we found her in the kitchen.

"Jenna, thank God you're here." I replied.

"What's going on?" She asked us.

"Whatever you do, don't see Alaric." I explained.

"It's a little late for that." She remarked as Klaus stepped out.

"Hello, Stefan, Lucy." He greeted us. "So Jenna, you know what I've been thinking about lately? Vampires, I've been thinking about vampires."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she gave him a funny look.

"It's fascinating to see a creature that can't age, don't you agree, Stefan?" He asked as he held a knife. He then prepared to stab Jenna, but Stefan rushed and stopped him and she looked spooked.

I knew that we needed to tell Elena immediately. Stefan was at least able to knock Klaus out long enough for us to escape to the boarding house.

I decided to call Elena and Stefan called Faith and Anna.

Faith's POV

Elijah had just finished telling us that the Curse of the Sun and Moon was something that he and Klaus had come up with.

"I don't understand. If there's no curse, why is there a sacrifice?" I asked.

"I think there's another curse." Anna declared.

"You're right. The true curse is a curse on Klaus." He remarked.

At that point, my phone began to ring in Elijah's pocket and played an Avril song that I was pretty sure that he didn't like.

"Please answer this." He declared as he handed it to me. It was Stefan.

"Stefan, I don't want to hear about how you're mad at me for freeing Elijah." I told him. It sounded like he might have known a way to save Lucy, but I needed to hear more to be sure.

"It's not about that." He explained. "It's about how Klaus told Jenna about vampires. Lucy and Elena are filling her in right now."

So it seemed like the idea of waiting until after the sacrifice wasn't going to happen. On the plus side, if Klaus left Alaric's body, he and Jenna could get back together.

"Okay, well I'm not going to come over right now." I explained. "I'm with Elijah and he has some very important information that I'll make sure to share with you as soon as I'm done."

I then hung up and looked back to Elijah.

"So, what's this curse on Klaus?" I inquired.

"My father was a wealthy landowner in Europe and my mother bore seven children." He replied. "Over time, it became increasingly clear that my mother had been unfaithful. She had fraternized with a member of the local werewolf pack and Klaus was produced from the affair. When my father found out, he killed my mother's lover, unintentionally creating a war between the species."

"So I don't understand. Is Klaus a vampire or a werewolf?" I asked.

"I think he's both." Anna responded.

"You are correct." Elijah confirmed. "Klaus is both vampire and werewolf, a hybrid. The witches couldn't stand for such an abomination, so they put a curse on him, making his werewolf side dormant."

"So then you're saying that there are seven Originals?" I asked.

"Six." He corrected. "My mother's first and last born both perished and my father also turned, but aside from Klaus, I haven't seen any members of my family in over a decade."

Well that was something that I wasn't expecting. I still couldn't believe that the curse of the sun and moon didn't exist. Why would someone go to so much trouble to create something like that?

"Why did you and Klaus create the drawings of the other stuff?" I questioned.

"My brother thought that it was the best way to spread word of it. He figured that the more people knew about it, the more willing they would be to help him." Elijah explained. I supposed that made sense. It didn't exactly make me feel any more comfortable. I still had to make sure to find a way that I didn't end up as the vampire that he tried to sacrifice.

"Well you said that you managed to find a way to save Katherine." Anna commented. "Have you also found a way to save Lucy?"

"I have." He confirmed. "I believe that you could use my help. Klaus will leave Alaric's body soon, since tomorrow night is the full moon when the sacrifice must be performed. I can tell you that he hasn't taken Lucy because the sacrifice must be performed in the birthplace of the doppelganger and he knew she wouldn't run."

Well technically, her birthplace was Lima, but I supposed for all intents and purposes of the show, Mystic Falls would work.

"I would like to make a deal similar to the one that you made with Lucy." I stated. "We will allow the sacrifice to happen and you will save her, and in return, you'll protect the rest of us. In that alright?"

"I can live up to that." He agreed as he shook my hand. "But I'll let you know, if you betray me again, you'll have more than just Klaus to be afraid of."

Lucy's POV

Elena and I filled Jenna on as much as we could. There was so much to tell. I wasn't even sure what episode we were on, but we had to at least be near the end of Season 2. We decided to give it rest so she could get some sleep.

I then heard the bell ring and went to get it since I owned the house and I saw Faith and Anna standing there with Elijah and gasped.

"You brought him back?" I questioned.

"Elijah has found a way to perform the sacrifice that will also allow you to keep living." Faith explained. "But first we're going to need you to invite him into the house. So can he come in?"

I took a moment and thought about it. He seemed like he would be better to have as an ally than an enemy.

"Yes." I agreed.

Elijah stepped in and then we headed to the den where Stefan and Damon were.

"What is he doing here?" Damon asked.

"Elijah and I have made a deal." Faith stated.

"The sacrifice will go as planned and all of you will remain unharmed, including Miss Lucy Forbes." He stated. "But first I want one thing."

"What?" I asked.

"An apology." He declared. I was a bit nervous but walked over to him.

"Okay, I'm sorry for stabbing you with the dagger." I remarked. "I didn't know that you wanted to save me."

"Apology accepted." He declared.

"You can all go to hell." Damon stated as he stormed out of the room.

"He'll come around." Stefan promised.

"Let's hope you're right." Elijah stated.

So the sacrificing is obviously still happening. What's different is that Faith and Anna did not leave in the middle of the story. Please don't forget to review.


	20. The Last Day

Lucy's POV

The day was finally here. It was the night of the full moon and I was extremely nervous. I knew what Elijah had said, but I was still scared for my life. I wore a black dress with grey and black limes on it and a black velvet coat with black tights. I couldn't help but wonder if something of Anna's had gotten into my laundry.

"Today is the day." Elijah declared as he walked into the house. He seemed kind of happy. I assumed that he hated Klaus so much that he was joyed from the thought of killing him. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened in that family. "We should assume that Klaus has everything that he needs to break the curse."

"I don't think we should make that assumption." Faith argued. She was wearing a short black dress with a grey short-sleeved jacket that was just as long with her hair tied into a ponytail-bun combination. "The only thing that we know is that Klaus has at least one witch."

"So can you explain to me what this is again?" I asked. Faith's explanation probably wasn't the best. I knew that there was some kind of curse on Klaus, but not much else.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf side dormant. If he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid." Elijah explained. That was the part that we could not allow to happen.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked as he entered the room. It seemed like he was always late. "We can kill him right now, with Bonnie."

"I've decided that if Elijah can save me, I'm not letting Bonnie die to kill him." I responded.

"I'll write her the best eulogy ever." Damon quipped.

"We're not doing it." I told him.

"How does Klaus break the curse?" Stefan asked.

"It's simple." Elijah replied as he walked around the room. "A witch must first channel the full moon to release the power of the stone. Then close must sacrifice a werewolf and vampire in that order and drink Lucy's blood to the point of her death."

At that point, he pulled out a box.

"This is an elixir that I acquired about 500 years ago." He stated.

"Oh…that's your solution." I replied nervously. "I was hoping for something newer."

"How do we know that this elixir will even work?" Damon asked. "Why don't we just use Jeremy's ring?"

"Those rings were designed to protect humans. A doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence." Elijah explained. "Chances are, it will not work."

"I think the odds are about the same as what you're giving us." Damon countered. "What if it doesn't work, Lucy?"

"Then I guess I have to die." I responded.

"You're one of the only friends that I have, I'm not gonna lose you." Damon declared before he walked away. Wow, I didn't know that I meant that much to him. I also count help if there was more.

"How do we know that Klaus has a werewolf and a vampire?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus has been waiting a thousand years to break this curse. If he doesn't already have what he needs, he will be tonight.

I decided at that point to go upstairs and see how Damon was doing. However, before I got there, I heard screaming coming from downstairs and went to see Jenna pointing a crossbow at Alaric.

"Jenna, it's me." He remarked.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion. It looked like Klaus had left his body.

"It's me, Lucy. He let me go." He explained.

"Prove it." I stated.

"Okay, the first night that we were together, Jeremy…" He stated before Jenna cut him off.

"Okay it's him." She stated quickly.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message." He replied. "The sacrifice happens tonight."

I then went upstairs to finally talk to Damon.

"You disappeared." I commented.

"Well it seems like my opinion doesn't matter anymore." He declared.

"Damon, the sacrifice is going to happen. You need to accept it already and move on. I'll drink Elijah's elixir and I'll come back to life."

"What if it doesn't work?" He asked.

"I know it'll work." I explained.

"No you just believe it'll work." He argued.

"Well, it's not like there are any other ways we can do this." I said. As soon as those words left my mouth, I immediately knew I regretted them

"Yes there is." He replied.

"Damon don…" I declared before he began to fill my mouth with his blood. I gagged a little as I swallowed. I then noticed that Stefan, Ric, and Jenna came into the room. "Get him out of here!"

Faith's POV

Anna and I were with Elijah when Ric brought Damon down.

"It looks like we won't be needing this anymore." Elijah declared as he put away the elixir.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I gave her my blood." Damon remarked.

"She'll never forgive you." Elijah replied.

"Okay, you need to get out of here." I told Damon. I looked to Anna. "Stay in the house. I'm taking him to the Grill."

At that point, Damon, Ric, and I went to the Grill.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked him.

"I was thinking that I love her and I don't want to lose her." He answered. "I wonder if there's any way that I can stop the sacrifice."

"I don't think that would be a very good idea." A British voice interrupted us. We turned to see a curly-haired man with blonde hair and a tall woman with bleach blonde hair. He was better looking than I would have thought.

"Klaus, I presume, and who would you be?" Damon asked.

"My name's Rebekah." She said in an equally British voice.

"Thanks for the loner, Mate." Klaus said to Ric. He then looked to Damon. "I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger."

"I don't suppose I could talk you into some sort of postponement of the sacrifice, could I?" Damon asked. What the hell was he doing?

"You're kidding." Klaus remarked. Damon still looked completely serious. "He is kidding, right?"

"I don't think so." I answered.

"I mean what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked. "You've always waited a thousand years."

"Let me make myself clear." Klaus declared as he got in Damon's face. "I have my werewolf and my vampire and pretty soon, I'll have the doppelganger. The sacrifice will happen tonight and if you want to live, you won't do anything to screw it."

"But if you want to try to rescue the werewolf and vampire, they're in the tomb underneath Fell's Church." Rebekah replied. "You won't get them out. Come, Nik, we should be going."

The two of them walked away and I noticed that Rebekah winked at me as they did. I then noticed a devious look on Damon's face.

"Damon, don't do anything stupid." I warned him.

"I'm going to kill his werewolf." He replied.

"That's insane." I responded. "Klaus will kill you if you interfere. He made himself very clear there."

"Yeah, but he will have to postpone the sacrifice." He stated. "I need your help with this."

"Okay, but I am not killing anyone." I replied. "And if Klaus shows up, I am leaving."

Lucy's POV

After the debacle with Damon, Stefan took me outside. He said that we would be back by nightfall. Apparently his idea involved mountain climbing, well it at least looked like a mountain compared to what I was used.

"Stefan, I don't know if this is such a good idea." I stated. "The sacrifice can't happen if I kill myself doing this. I guess I'll be a vampire either way."

"You know we should talk about this." Stefan replied.

"I don't want to be a vampire." I explained. "I want to have children. I don't want this."

"Hey, I know it'll suck at first, but it will get better." He assured me.

"I still don't want, but it looks like I won't have a choice." I admitted. "I'll probably need Bonnie or Faith's mom to make me a daylight ring."

"You know I can teach how to hunt animals so you don't have to hurt anyone." He told me.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready for it." I stated.

Faith's POV

The two of us went to the tomb. I was pretty nervous about it. It seemed like it was an obvious trap. There Upon first glance, no one seemed to be guarding it.

"So which one are you after: the wolf or the blonde?" The same witch I saw putting Klaus in Alaric's body declared. "Did you really think he'd leave them unguarded?"

"I guess I'll have to go through you then." Damon declared. He charged at the witch, who dropped him to the ground. I picked up a branch and threw it at him, piercing his heart. At that point, I heard a gunshot and saw a bullet flying. Instinctively, I caught it in between my fingers. I then looked to see Matt with a loaded shotgun.

"Matt, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We don't have time for this." Damon replied as he whacked Matt in the face with the handle of the gun.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard." I declared as we went down into the tomb. Inside I saw that Tyler and Caroline were chained to the wall. I didn't even know that he was back.

"Is someone there?" Caroline asked.

"The rescue squad is here." I replied as I broke her free. I probably could have used a better line. "We need to get you out of here."

"I'm leaving without him." She declared adamantly.

"Caroline, it's a full moon and it's almost nightfall." I pointed out.

"Do you think you can lock yourself in time?" Damon asked as he broke the chains.

"Yes." Tyler declared. I wasn't so sure if I should trust him. I knew that I definitely did not want to be bitten. I wondered if I should just leave. We went outside and Caroline saw Matt. He seemed to be waking up.

"Matt!" She declared in concern. "Did you hit him?"

"We can worry about that later." I pointed out. "We need to get Tyler to his cellar so he doesn't kill all of us."

It was dark out and I was a bit terrified. I didn't like being in the woods at night on a full moon especially after what happened last night, even though nothing actually. I was beginning to feel anxiety building in my chest. I was terrified of werewolves. I had to admit it. I was afraid of the Big Bad Wolf.

We continued to walk towards the cellar. I wished that the old Fell property and Lockwood property weren't so far apart from each other. I was beginning to sweat. I really hoped that we would be able to make it in time. I didn't know what would happen with Klaus when he found out about this.

I then noticed that Tyler hunched over in pain.

"It's starting." He declared.

"I need to go." I stated as I ran away as fast as I could. I wanted to get somewhere inside. I just wanted to get back to the boarding house so my girlfriend could hold me, at least for a little while.

Lucy's POV

We began to head back down the mountain. Okay, it was probably still a hill. I couldn't believe that both Faith and I were going to be vampires. I supposed it was a way to truly experience the show. I still wondered if there was any sort of way back and if it involved dying. There was only so much that I could do. We finally made it back to the house. Klaus would probably come for me soon.

"There you are." A man replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you in my own body."

"Before, I do this, can I make a deal with you?" I asked. "Sort of a last request, if you will."

"What is it, Love?" He asked.

"I want you to promise not to hurt my friends or family after the sacrifice is over." I requested.

"I can I give you that." He agreed. At least I had comfort that they would be safe even if we somehow managed to fail. I would still be a vampire, but it would be better. "Now we should get going. I've decided the spot on which the ritual will occur."

I looked at Stefan, who looked a bit resistant.

"I wouldn't." Klaus warned him.

"Close your eyes." I told him. He closed his eyes and I kissed him goodbye before we were gone.

Faith's POV

I finally made it back to the house. I saw that Stefan was outside.

"Where's Damon?" He asked.

"He was trying to get Tyler locked up." I explained. "I was too terrified to actually go through with it. I don't know I can ever watch a wolf movie again. So where's Lucy?"

"Klaus has already taken her." He remarked.

"Klaus can't do the sacrifice." I pointed out. "We freed Tyler and Caroline."

At that point, Anna came outside.

"Have you seen Jenna?" She asked.

Lucy's POV

I arrived at Stevens Quarry where Klaus handed me to a young woman.

"Come on." She declared as she dragged me.

"I can walk on my own." I stated. "Hey, you're Jonas's daughter, aren't you? They were looking for you."

"I wasn't lost." She explained. I had a feeling that she was there willingly. That was definitely not a good thing.

I walked forward more before we got to the center. It didn't look that much different. I thought that there would be some sort of elaborate set up maybe with altars or something, but I guessed that was more of Aztec thing and the actual curse was of Viking origins. I then noticed that there was a body on the ground. I got closer and realized that it was someone that I knew. It was Jenna. I ran over to her and checked her pulse. There was nothing.

"She's not dead." The witch told me before Jenna shot awake, gasping for air. "She's in transition."

So the sacrifice is about to happen and we knew that Jenna would be there. Faith ended up letting her fear get the best of her, but at least she won't be bitten. Please don't forget to review.


	21. The Sun Also Rises

Lucy's POV

I looked around the quarry. It was strange to me because I had never been there before. Klaus still wasn't there. I still couldn't believe that Klaus planned on using Jenna in the sacrifice. She didn't seem to be taking the transition well.

"I have the worst headache." She complained.

"Jenna, do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"I just felt this need to go outside for some reasoned." She explained.

"Klaus must have compelled you." I told her. "What happened after you went outside?"

"Someone grabbed me and then I don't remember anything after that." She answered. "Why don't I remember anything?"

"Do you remember how someone becomes a vampire?" I asked.

"Yeah, you die with vampire blood in your system." She replied before realization hit her. "Oh my god, I'm dead."

"And I bet you're hungry." Greta stated.

I saw a rock on the ground and went for it, before she threw me back and forced her blood into Jenna's mouth.

"Please don't take her." I begged.

"Klaus chose her." Greta pointed out before she formed circles of fire around us. I was shocked to the point of silence. Jenna was going to die and it was my fault.

Faith's POV

I headed to the witch house. There were a lot of different spellbooks.

"There has to be something here to prevent Lucy from becoming a vampire." Jeremy declared.

"We'll find something." Elena assured him. At that point, I noticed that Stefan was on the phone with someone and I gasped.

"What?" Alaric asked me.

"Klaus is using Jenna as the vampire in the sacrifice." Anna explained. We had to figure out some kind of solution for that now too it seemed. The situation kept getting worse and we were quickly running out of time to do it.

Lucy's POV

"So how do you feel?" I asked. I hadn't been able to talk to Faith for a few days after she was turned so I didn't know what it was really like at the moment she became a vampire.

"I feel like myself, only not." Jenna answered. "Everything's brighter, louder, smells stronger. Part of me doesn't want to feel anything."

"Vampires can turn off their emotions." I explained.

"I'm going to die." She stated.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something that I could do." I apologized. It was too bad that there wasn't anything I could do. I then heard a scream of pain and saw the witch dragging Jules over.

"Why am I not turning?" The werewolf asked in confusion.

"I cast a spell to slow the transformation." Greta explained. "Your insides are trying to tear themselves out."

"How can you help Klaus like this?" I questioned. "Witches are supposed to be servants of nature."

"I don't care what I'm supposed to do." She argued. "I want to help Klaus and I will."

"Good to know that I still have dance partner." Klaus stated. There was a blonde woman by his side. "Hello, my lovelies, let's get started."

It was hard to hear anything with Jules's screams of agony. I felt bad for her, despite what she had done to Caroline and Damon.

"I've got the moonstone." Klaus declared as he took it out of his pocket. "I spent 500 years looking for it. I hate to part with it."

He handed it over to the witch and she began to cast a spell, probably to release the seal. It melted into goo.

"Do you remember what to do?" She asked.

"Don't patronize me." Klaus remarked.

"I only wanted to help Tyler." Jules declared through her screams. "I didn't want him to be alone in this."

Suddenly, the ring around her disappeared. I guessed it was her time to die. She charged at Klaus, but he easily ripped her heart out.

Faith's POV

Ric and I went downstairs where Bonnie, Elena, and Jeremy were.

"Can you give us a moment alone with them?" I asked Bonnie.

Bonnie got up and left the room, leaving the two Gilberts looking confusing.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Jenna." I explained. "Klaus took her and turned her into a vampire. He wants to use her in the sacrifice."

"We have to do something." Jeremy responded.

"We have a plan." I remarked. "Stefan wants to trade himself for her."

"Do you we even know if he'll do that?" Elena asked.

"No." I told them. "But it's the only chance that we have."

Lucy's POV

I watched as Klaus squeezed the blood out of her heart and into the liquid that used to be the moonstone.

"Does that mean it's working?" He asked Greta.

"It's working." She confirmed.

"When the lawyers told me I was going to be Elena and Jeremy's guardian, I was shocked." Jenna explained. "I wondered if anyone else could have done it."

"Jenna, you did a great job." I stated.

"I failed." She argued.

"No we failed you by withholding this information." I explained. I realized that I wanted to tell my mom. Maybe she would take it better this time around.

Faith's POV

Before we could do anything, John came downstairs with a box of Gilbert journals. I wasn't sure who had called him. Apparently they were looking for a spell that could bring Lucy back without her turning into a vampire.

"I actually heard of a spell that can bring someone back to their own plane of existence." John remarked. I then heard the sound of someone punching a wall upstairs. Damon was here and Ric had told him about Stefan's plan.

Lucy's POV

Klaus walked towards us with a stake in hand.

"Hello, Jenna." He greeted her.

I could only brace myself for what was going to happen. I wasn't sure how I would be able to still be friends with Elena after this. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see it.

"Well, Rebekah, it looks like we have an uninvited guest." Klaus stated. I looked up and saw Stefan on top of the rocks.

"I want to talk." Stefan declared.

Klaus went up to talk to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I hoped he had a plan.

Faith's POV

"We found something." Bonnie explained.

"Jonathan wrote about a mother that asked Emily for help." John added. Her baby was dying and asked Emily to help. So Emily bound the woman's life to her child. The child died, but was then resurrected and the mother died in her place."

"You're going to sacrifice yourself for her?" I asked in shock. I wasn't sure why he would do it for her. If it was Elena, it would be easier to understand, but why Lucy?

"It's the only way that I can make things right and I know that Liz would appreciate it if her daughter stayed human." He responded. "This is what needs to be done?"

"How is this going to prevent her from becoming a vampire?" Elena asked. I couldn't help but wonder that myself.

"It'll keep her soul intact." John answered. "She'll return to this world the same way that she left it."

I still had a bad feeling about the spell, even though I wouldn't feel sorry to see John go.

Lucy's POV

"What are they saying?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. I can't hear them." I replied before I realized something. "But you can. Just focus on them and you should be able to hear them."

She seemed to do it before she gasped suddenly.

"Oh my God, Stefan wants to trade his life for mine." She explained.

"I can't let him do that." I declared. "I know that it's selfish, but I love him. I can't do this without him. I know what that means is going to happen to you and I am sorry."

"I understand." She replied.

At that point, Klaus and Rebekah brought Stefan down to see us. I still wasn't even sure who the blonde was.

"So it seems that your boyfriend is offering to die alongside you." She explained. "It's kind of poetic, like some of a Shakespearian tragedy."

"So, Love, who do you want to live?" Klaus asked.

"Stefan." I answered without second thought.

"No." Stefan responded.

"It wasn't really a choice to begin with." Klaus said before he broke Stefan's neck. "I'm going to need him for something later and can't lose him now. Whenever you're ready, Greta."

Greta removed the ring around Jenna and I once again closed my eyes. I wasn't going to see this. I wasn't going to see this.

"I know what I have to do, Lucy." She told me. I heard scream. She might have bitten into the witch's neck, but then I heard Jenna grunt in pain. I opened my eyes to see that Greta was still alive and stake was dead with a stake in her heart. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. We were going to make him pay for it as soon as everything was done.

Faith's POV

We were just about to go. Bonnie was doing the spell. Suddenly, I felt faint.

"Faith, are you okay?" Anna asked me.

"I feel sleepy." I declared before I passed out on the couch.

Greta then continued the spell as I noticed that Stefan was waking up. It still had to be hard for him to watch me die. Even though I knew that it wouldn't last, I still had to go through with it. I couldn't help but wonder what dying would feel like. I couldn't imagine that I would wake up instantly. Again, I wasn't around when Faith turned, or Caroline, or Vicki and I wasn't even sure how long Jenna had been out.

"I'm sorry." He said to me. At that time, the ring of fire around me disappeared. This was it.

"It's time for the main event." Klaus declared. He walked over to me and held out his hand, but I didn't take it. I walked beside him. When everything was over, I would be a vampire and Klaus would be dead. I wasn't entirely sure what the plan for Rebekah was, but we did still have the dagger if we needed to use it. "Thank you, Lucy."

"Fuck you." I told him. Those would be some pretty awesome last words if they were going to be my last. He then grabbed me and bit into my neck. I didn't scream as he started to drain me of my blood. At least I was going out with dignity. Finally, after a few seconds, I blacked out. I knew I was dead.

No POV

The fire went out as Lucy fell to the ground. The curse had been broken and Klaus was beginning his transition from vampire to hybrid. All eyes turned to him.

"I can feel it." He stated. He fell to the ground and screamed as he went through the transformation. At that moment, Bonnie threw him back. Greta and Rebekah tried to react, but Damon snapped the witch's neck and Elijah jammed into a stake into his sister's heart. The witch continued her magical beatdown, hurling bursts of power at the Original, causing him to scream in agony. Once she had him at the point where he was nearly dead, Elijah walked over. At that time, Damon grabbed Lucy's body as the spell began to do its work and removed the stake from his brother's back.

"Get her out of here." Stefan ordered.

"What about you?" Damon replied.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead." The younger brother stated. "Get her out of here."

Damon ran off as Elijah looked over his own brother.

"Hello, Brother." Elijah greeted before he reached into the hybrid's chest and grabbed his heart. "In the name of our brothers…"

"They're not buried at sea." Klaus interrupted.

What?" Elijah asked. He was clearly taken aback.

"I have their bodies. I can take you to them." Klaus explained. "If you kill, you'll never find them. Rebekah won't tell you."

"Don't listen to him." Stefan urged. "Do it. Kill him."

"Do it and I'll kill you both." Bonnie stated.

"You'll die." He pointed out.

"I don't care." Bonnie explained. At that point, Elijah grabbed his brother and ran off. He knew that Rebekah would find as soon as she awoke.

"We failed." Stefan replied. The two of them began to head back. It didn't cross their mind that could dagger Rebekah and just left her there.

Faith's POV

I awoke in the morning. I wasn't sure why I had fallen asleep. I was supposed to stay up until everyone came back.

"What happened?" I asked Anna who was in front of me. Jeremy and Ric were also there. I couldn't help but wonder where Elena was.

"You passed out." The teacher explained. There still wasn't any real explanation why. I should have gone with them, but it was morning now. "They should be back by now."

I then noticed that John had a letter in his hand. I would have expected him to already be dead.

"I need you to give this to Elena." He explained. Where was Elena anyway? Couldn't he give it to her himself? He then handed his ring to me. "Also give her this."

"Shouldn't that ring bring you back?" I inquired.

"I want to die with dignity." He explained. The door then opened and Damon walked in carrying…Elena. That didn't make any sense.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked in surprise.

"Who's Lucy?" He responded. What was going on?

Lucy's POV

I woke up and I was in my bed. I was in my bed. It was my bed in Lima. It was back in my room. I didn't understand. Had I just dreamt the entire thing of being in _The Vampire Diaries? _I supposed it could have made sense.

At that point, my mom walked into my room. It was my actual mom: Judy Fabray. I supposed that I had dreamt it. I needed to tell Faith.

"It's good that you're up." She said with a smile. "You need to get ready for school."

"I know that I need to hurry because I have to go pick Faith up." I declared. I was glad that I was going to be able to drive again. I couldn't help but wonder how she was react to me telling her that I dreamed that she was a vampire.

"Who's Faith?" Mom asked. I then looked at the calendar on my nightstand. It said the date was May 6, 2011. It hadn't been a dream and I was back.

So this story just got even more twisted. Lucy got sent back to her own plane just like the spell said it would. I realize I could end the story here and go into the new story, but I'll have the next chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	22. As I Lay Dying

Lucy's POV

I was still getting used to being back in the real world. I'd been here for about six days now. I decided to watch the show so I would still know what was going on. According to the internet, Faith Salvatore was played by an actress named Cassadee Pope. Apparently, since I was no longer the doppelganger, Elena had been sacrificed and resurrected instead.

I wore a blue maxi dress with a yellow belt and red cardigan as I put on the TV. I felt bad because I found out that I had caused Damon to be bitten by Tyler. They were airing the season finale.

Faith's POV

It had been two days. It turned out that I was right to leave when I did because Tyler ended up biting Damon. We hadn't told Elena, who was back to dating Stefan now that Lucy was gone. I was pretty sure that Elena and I had never dated at all. I dressed myself in a black halter top and pants with my hair in a ponytail.

I walked into the living room to see something I didn't want to see. Damon had taken his ring off and was standing by the window, burning in the sunlight. I quickly tackled him to the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to die, so I decided not to drag it out." He explained.

"You're going to kill yourself." Stefan replied as he entered the room. "We're going to find a cure for this."

That led to the two of us locking him in the dungeon so he couldn't do any other stupid things.

I looked to see Anna by the door and gave her a kiss.

"I really wish that we could spend the day together, but Stefan and I need to find some way to save Damon." I explained. "You don't know how to cure a werewolf bite by any chance, do you?"

"No." She answered. "I have an idea where you might be able to find it."

"Where?" Stefan asked.

"I would think among 101 dead witches, at least one of them would know how to cure a werewolf bite." She explained. "That is if there is a cure. I've never known anybody who has been cured of a werewolf bite, but I have watched people die of them. I do think that you need to need to prepare for that possibility."

"I'm prepared to move Heaven and Earth to save my brother." Stefan replied. I admired his devotion and I loved Damon too. Even though it seemed like it was a season finale, the writers wouldn't just kill Damon, would they? There had to be some way to save him. It provided me a little bit of comfort, but I didn't know how they planned on doing it or how we were supposed to do it.

The two of us went to the witch house. It still looked the same since the last time that we had been there. Bonnie was there, which would speed things along it seemed.

"What are you two doing here?" The witch asked.

"We were hoping that you could talk to the witches for us." I explained. "The other night when we were rescuing Caroline and Tyler, Tyler started to turn and bit Damon."

"I'll see what I can do." Bonnie replied as she began to chant. The lights flickered and her eyes went white. I had to admit that I was scared, even though I knew that nothing would happen to me. I clung to Stefan as it happened.

"What do you want, Stefan?" A voice asked. It wasn't Bonnie's. It was Emily's.

"Emily, we need to know if there's a way to save Damon's life." I declared.

"Damon doesn't deserve to live." Emily replied. She still seemed to be the same bitch as before.

"Emily, please?" Stefan begged.

"You will not get what you want from me." She stated. Did that mean that there was a cure? At that point, Bonnie fell over and got up immediately after.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Emily wouldn't tell us the solution." I declared. "Can you try that again?"

"I don't want to do that again." Bonnie explained. "But I was able to make out one word: Klaus."

So it meant that we would have to go to Klaus to see if he had any sort of solution. That was going to be fun.

"I think we should tell Elena what we're doing before we do anything else." He suggested. It was still weird hearing him talk about Elena after she had been into girls ever since I got here. It was pretty confusing, but I realized that I just needed to accept it already and move on. The world was basically what it would have been if Lucy was not in it.

We went to Town Square, where they were having some kind of showing of _Gone with the Wind. _I never really understood what was so great about the movie. I had never seen it all the way through, but from what I understand, it ended with the protagonist getting dumped. How does that make a good movie? A good movie was _Citizen Kane, _which actually had a twist ending that was both depressing and brilliantly done. You didn't want to like Kane, because he was based on William Randolph Hearst, who Orson Welles thought was an asshole.

"Look who couldn't resist an epic romance." Elena declared. She was with Jeremy and Caroline, who was acting like she never had a sister.

"We need to talk." I explained.

We broke away from the crowd and headed over by a tree.

"You're breaking the rules you know." She declared. "Movie Day is supposed to be a distraction from all of the drama."

"I know but this really couldn't wait." Stefan pointed out. "The other night when rescuing Tyler and Caroline, Tyler started to turn and Damon was bitten."

"Oh my God." She replied. "He came over this morning begging for forgiveness and I rejected him."

Again that was something that I couldn't see. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if I wasn't hear. I had the feeling that it could be possible that Anna might be dead because I wasn't there to save her. I was scared about what would happen if I lost the love of my life. I didn't care if she wasn't real in my world. I loved her and that was all that mattered. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I managed to take her back with me. Would she be human? Would I return to being human?

"Well there's still time." Stefan declared. "There also may be more time. We actually got word of a cure, but there is a bit of an asterisk attached to it."

"What?" She questioned.

"The person who knows about it is Klaus." I stated.

"You can't go to Klaus." She argued. "He will kill both of you."

"I don't think that he will." Stefan remarked. "He had a chance to kill me and let me survive and he still got what he wanted."

"Can you just promise me that you'll come back?" She questioned.

"I'll come back." I promised. I couldn't help but be a little hurt that she had never loved me as more than a friend. Sure, I didn't love her anymore either, but I still remembered what it was like to be with her.

I couldn't help but wonder that if Klaus had the cure, what he could possibly want in return? I doubted that he would just give it to us. He would want something. There was also the fact that we didn't know where to find Klaus. He was using Ric's apartment as his lair, so we decided that we should check there.

We walked inside and we found out that Klaus wasn't there but the place wasn't empty either.

"What are you two doing here?" Rebekah asked us.

"We're looking for your brother." I declared.

"I could say the same thing." She replied. "I haven't seen him since the night of the sacrifice. You know I feel like driving a stake into someone's heart right about now."

I began to sweat. I hoped that she wasn't serious. It was Elijah who had staked her, not us. At that time, the door opened and Elijah and Klaus walked in.

"Finally, I've been waiting for two days." Rebekah explained. "We have guests that I have no idea how to entertain."

"Stefan, Faith, it's good to see you." Klaus replied as he began to pour himself a drink.

"We're here about Damon." I declared.

"Well before I hear about your brother, I have a promise that I have to fulfill to mine." Klaus explained before he went to the bathroom. I glared at Elijah.

"I'm sorry to have broken our deal, but my brother offered to reunite me with my family." He told us.

"And I shall." Klaus declared before he stabbed a dagger through Elijah. "I just never said that you would be awake for it. Now how can I assist the two of you?"

"Word on the street is that you know something about a cure for a werewolf bite." I commented.

"I might, but why do you need it?" He responded.

"My brother's been bitten." Stefan answered.

"So here we have a bit of irony." Rebekah remarked. "First you want to end my brother's life and now you want his help in saving yours. Who knows what would have happened had you succeeded?"

"Rebekah, let's quit with all of the theatrics and just let these two give decide what they're willing to give me in return." Klaus stated.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked. That was a good question. What would someone like him want? What could we really offer him? I would doubt that cash was on the table because Klaus was probably richer than anyone. I imagined that he had more money than Bill Gates, or could if he wanted to.

"Well in the time before currency, there was the concept of indentured servitude." Klaus explained. "People would exchange time for services, often trips to the new world. Now the prospect of having two protégées is tempting, but it may be a bit too steep of a cost especially since I'm only saving one life in return. You know I once heard stories about a vampire in 1917 who destroyed an entire Mexican village."

I couldn't help but wonder what that had to do with anything before I realized that he was looking at Stefan. He was talking to Stefan…no he was talking about Stefan. I didn't know that about him.

"I don't really do that anymore." Stefan replied.

"Well it's a shame because that's the kind of person that I could make a deal with." Klaus remarked.

"How do we even know that you have the cure?" I inquired.

"Well come closer, Love and I'll prove it." He declared. I nervously walked towards him and he bit me. I saw the mark forming on my skin and began to breathe heavily. Before I could freak out anymore, he bit into his wrist and fed his blood into my mouth. I then watched the mark fade away as I took several deep breaths.

"Your blood is the cure." I stated.

"Now, technically, you could owe me for that, but I'm feeling generous." Klaus remarked as he took out a bag of blood. "How about we have a few of these before we continue our negotiation?"

I drank from the bag. I could definitely tell that he seemed more interested in Stefan than he did in me. Stefan was having a bit of trouble. Klaus started to fill a bottle with his blood.

"So what do you think is a good amount of time that I should exchange for such a rare substance, dear Rebekah?" Klaus asked his sister. He made it sound like drugs.

"I would think that at least 10 years would be fair." Rebekah declared. "It's a shame that we can't have both them since young Faith is so cute and innocent."

I blushed at that. Was she flirting with me?

"True, but I think we'd be better off with Stefan." Klaus agreed. "He has the ripper gene after all."

So, was there really some sort of gene that determined whether or not someone would be more likely to kill people if they were turned into a vampire? It seemed a little farfetched to me.

"Alright, ten years it is, Stefan." Klaus agreed. "You're free to go, Love, but you should probably make sure that Damon gets a hold of this."

I didn't know what to do. Obviously, I didn't want to let Stefan leave, but there really wasn't anything that I could do to stop him.

"That is unless you'd like to come with us willingly." Rebekah added. "There are so many things that we could show you."

"I think I'll go." I declared before I headed to the door. I didn't know what I was going to tell Elena.

I headed out the door and back to the boarding house. I just hoped that I wasn't too late. I had no idea how long it would take for a vampire to succumb to a werewolf bite. I couldn't help but wonder if Stefan would be free to go if Damon died. I would think not because we made a deal for the cure itself, not him saving Damon's life. It seemed that like Elijah, Klaus was very careful with his choice of words. I found that Damon and Elena were in the former's bed together, but there was nothing sexual.

"You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me." Damon declared weakly.

"I like you now," Elena replied.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked.

"Where's Stefan?" She questioned.

"Stefan made a deal with Klaus." I explained. "He agreed to leave with Klaus in exchange for this: Klaus's blood. It's the cure for a werewolf bite. Damon, you need to drink this."

"I don't understand. Why would he do that?" Elena asked.

"It was the only way to save Damon." I declared before handing the bottle to Damon. He drank it and Elena got off of his bed.

Lucy's POV

The scene then faded out. I couldn't believe that was how the episode ended. What was worse was because it was the season finale, I wouldn't be able to find out what would happen for four months. On the bright side, at least I would be able to have four months to try to find a way back.

To Be Continued…

So Lucy may have to wait a few months, but you won't have to wait that long. There will be a new story called A New Direction posted soon. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
